namja with trouble
by DEPO LDH
Summary: Baekhyun namja pembuat masalah, dengan tubuhnya yang kecil ia menjadi biang onar. bertemu dengan Chanyeol sebagai siswa baru dan sekarang telah dinobatkan menjadi anak buah Baekhyun. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. tetep Baekhyun uke dan Chanyeol seme kok
1. Chapter 1

Namja With Trouble

Pairing : Baekyeol

Genre : Yaoi, Romance

Length : 1 of?

DEPO LDH

"yaaa...cepat tangkap si pendek itu!" seorang namja dengan seragam berbeda beda tengah mengejar namja kecil lainya yang tengah berlari kencang. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah putihnya yang sudah babak belur, bahkan ada darah yang keluar dari ujung bibir dan dahinya

Si pendek terus berlari kencang, sesekali ia menengok kebelakang sambil melakukan Mherong. Sebebanrnya si kecil yang nyatanya bernama Byun Baekhyun adalah tukang ribut atau pembuat onar. Wajahnya saja yang imut tapi hatinya iblis, dia sering kurang kerjaan sehingga suka menagajak ribut namja dari sekolah lain, membuat masalah kecil menjadi besar yang berakhir dengan perkelaihan seperti ini.

Tadinya ia berangkat ke sekolah dengan tenang dan damai, lalu tak sengaja matanya menatap segerombol namja yang sedang asyik merokok di taman dekat sekolahnya, ia iseng berteriak dan akan melaporkanya pada pihak sekolah. Mereka tak terima dan mengeroyok Baekhyun, yah tapi namanya namja kelebihan hormone hiperaktif jadinya ya dia senang-senang saja diajak berkelahi tapi karana kalah jumlah akhirnya Baekhyun melarikan diri setelah berhasil melumpuhkan beberapa orang meskipun ia juga mendapat bonus beberapa pukulan.

"tangakap dia...!"

SREEEEET

Saat asyik-asyik berlari, lengan Baekhyun di tarik oleh seseorang, pergerakanya terhenti. Mata mereka saling menatap...Baekhyun kenal namja ini? Dan jawabanya tidak. Baru pertama kali si kecil itu melihatnya, namja yang begitu tinggi, begitu tampan dan...

"lari yang cepat..sebelum dia kabur"

Reflek Baekhyun tersadar dari keterpukauanya dan dengan keadaan sadar-se sadar sadarnya ia menyeret namja yang masih memegang tanganya erat agar ikut berlari.

Mereka berdua bersembunyi di belakang sekolah dengan nafas yang tinggal satu dua saja, Baekhyun tersenyum puas saat berhasil lari dari kejaran segerombolan namja tadi. ia tak sadar bahwa ada yang memperhatikanya.

Sreeet

Darah yang ada di ujung bibir Baekhyun di seka oleh namja tinggi disampingnya membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke samping. Tak beberapa lama kemudian ia mengambil sapu tangan dan mengusap darah yang keluar dari dahi Baekhyun, lalu sebuah plaster dengan gambar dinosaurus sudah tertempel manis di dahinya.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun memegang kedua pundak namja tinggi tadi dan ia menatap lurus kea rah mata hitam kelam itu.

"mulai saat ini kau adalah anak buahku" dengan seenaknya sendiri, Bekhyun menobatkan namja dengan name tag Park Chanyeol sebagai anak buahnya. Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah bingung dan segera melepaskan pegangan Baekhyun dari pundaknya, ia berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi si kecil yang masih berjongkok tadi.

"kau mau kemana?"

"masuk ke kelas, aku tak ingin terlambat di hari pertamaku masuk" dan ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali setelah berhenti karena suara cempreng Byun Baekhyun

"ughh...rajin sekali"gerutu Baekhyun tapi ia tetap menyusul langkah panjang anak buah barunya itu.

...

Benar saja, setlah masuk ke kelas, ternyata Kris Songsaenim sudah ada di depan mejanya, berkacak pinggang dan menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"pasti kau berkelahi lagi" ucapnya sengit sambil menjentikkan jarinya ke dahi Baekhyun, membuat si kecil itu meringis kesakitan "dan jangan bawa-bawa siswa baru ini untuk menjadi komplotanmu" Baekhyun melongo mendengar ucapan Kris.

Bagaimana guru tiang ini tahu? Batin Baekhyun

"kau yang bernama Park Chanyeol? Langsung saja duduk di depan namja biang onar ini" ucap Kris tanpa basa-basi. Baekhyun cemberut parah tapi langsung mendapat tatapan bengis dari songsaenim tiang itu.

Saat pelajaran dimulai, tak jarang Baekhyun menusuk-nusuk punggung Chanyeol agar mendapatkan perhatianya, kadang juga ia melempar gumpalan kertas yang mengarah kemana saja tak hanya di meja Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol, namja yang terkesan pendiam, bukan diam karena kurang pergaulan tapi karena ia selalu merasa bosan. bosan Dengan sekolah barunya yang pasti akan terasa sepi tak seramai sekolahnya dulu. Sahabat-sahabatnya juga ia tinggalkan karena keinginan orang tuanya yang memaksa Chanyeol pindah sekolah karena suatu hal.

Tapi ada yang menarik pagi ini, saat ia berjalan dengan malas ke sekolah, ia melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Yah..itu kejadian pagi ini, sebenarnya ia tak ingin terlibat sama sekali tapi tanpa sadar ia menarik lengan namja mungil yang di kejar segerombolan namja. Chanyeol pikir si namja mungil tadi merupakan korban Bullinying...tapi setelah masuk ke kelas dan mendengar penuturan songsaenimnya, ia sekarang tahu bahwa Byung Baekhyun adalah pembuat onar.

...

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, tanpa sungkan dan tanpa permisi, Baekhyun menyeret Chanyeol ke halaman belakang sekolah yang tadi pagi ia singgahi saat bersembunyi. Dan setelah sampai ia mengabaikan Chanyeol begitu saja dan sibuk mencari sesuatu di semak-semak.

" Kim Suhoo...Kim Suhoo...keluarlah" Chanyeol yang tadinya tak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan si pembuat onar Byun Baekhyun kini mulai tertarik dan mengikuti setiap gerak-geriknya setelah si kecil itu memanggil sebuah nama...'Kim Suho'

Bukankah itu nama namja yang ada di sebelah Chanyeol, namja pendiam dengan muka yang menenagkan, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya ikut merasa damai.

"miawww..."

"Kim Suhooo...akhirnya kau muncul juga" ternyata yang dimaksud dengan Kim Suho adalah seekor bayi kucing yang terlihat sangat kasihan. Dengan bahagia Baekhyun menggendong kucing bernama Kim Suho tadi ke dalam pelukanya, membuat si kucing berkali-kali meraung.

"bukankah Kim Suho adalah teman sebangkuku?" Chanyeol angkat bicara. Baekhyun menoleh dan berhenti menggoyang-goyangkan 'Kim Suho'

"memang benar...hufft akhirnya kau bicara juga, aku seperti disini sendirian dari tadi"

"kau menyukai Kim Suho" karena judge Chanyeol yang tepat sasaran. Baekhyun hanya sok-sokan tidak mendengar dan asyik sendiri bermain dengan Kim Suho "ternyata tepat sasaran" ucap Chanyeol malas-malasan sambil memainkan rumput yang ada dihadapanya. Posisi Chanyeol memang sedang berjongkok, sedangkan Baekhyun berdiri membelakangi si jangkung itu.

"diamlaaaaah...kenapa kau sok tahu begitu sih?" Baekhyun yang kesal akhirnya mendekati Chanyeol, menyerahkan 'Kim Suho' pada namja tersebut kemudian ia berkacak pinggang dan menghirup nafas panjang.

"aku memang menyukainya mau apa kau? Tapi itu dulu sebelum songsaenim tiang itu merebut dan menjadikan Suho kekasihnya Aku kesal sekali waktu itu tapi mau bagaimana lagi semuanya sudah terjadi seandainya waktu itu aku berkata jujur padanya pasti kami sekarang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih ughhhhh uni sangat menyebalkan kau tahu" tanpa titik dan koma, Baekhyun berbicara panjang sekali dalam satu tarikan nafas, kalian harusnya takjub tapi yang lebih hebat lagi Chanyeol malah asyik sendiri bermain dengan Suho, mengangkat kedua kakinya hingga seperti bertepuk tangan. Dan ketika Baekhyun melihatnya ia terlihat semakin geram.

"yaaa...apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tak mendengar ceritaku sama sekali" sekarang Baekhyun merebut paksa Suho dari tangan Chanyeol Suho hanya bisa pasrah sambil terus mengeong

"kau menyukai Kim Suho, tapi dia sudah jadian dengan Kris songsaenim, kau patah hati dan berakhir dengan kucing belang itu" jelas Chanyeol singkat dan santai. Ia berdiri dan melangkah pergi

"yaa...anak buah! Mau kemana kau?"

"bel sebentar lagi berbunyi" dan mau tak mau ia mengikuti pergerakan anak buahnya.

...

"ayo kita pulang! Aku mau ikut ke rumahmu" tarikan Baekhyun yang terlampau kuat membuat Chanyeol berdiri. Dengan malas-malasan ia mengikuti kemana si kecil itu menyeretnya

"untuk apa kau ke rumahku?" Baekhyun berhenti, menatap Chanyeol yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya

"untuk bermain"

Drrt..drrrt...drrrt

Handphone Chanyeol bergetar, ia menerimanya meskipun masih di seret oleh Byun Baekhyun

"Yeoll sayang...kami akan ke rumahmu hari ini. Jongin berkata ia merindukanmu...hihihi"

"Bohooong...aku tak merindukanmu sama sekali" teriak seseorang di ujung telepon sana, mungkin saja orang itu yang bernama Jongin

"tak usah munafik Kim Jongin...siapa tadi yang berkata merindukan Park Chanyeol?"

"sudahlah kalian berdua...kalau ingin datang, datang saja ke rumah..mungkin ada eomma disana"

"yaaa...Park Chanyeol kami ke sana karena merindukanmu, bukan merindukan eommamu"

"yaaa...akhirnya Jongin mengaku ia merindukan Chanyeol"

Klik

Chanyeol menutup sambungan teleponya, kini giliran si jangkung itu yang menyeret Baekhyun.

"yaaa...anak buah! Kenapa kau menyeretku?"

"memangnya kau tahu rumahku?"

"tidak sih"

Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka berdua berjalan bersama. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, padahal tadi ia hanya berniat menyeret si kecil itu.

...

Kediaman rumah Chanyeol terlihat sangat nyaman, meskipun besar tapi tidak terkesan sepi.

"aku pulaaaang" ucap Chanyeol sambil membuka pintu

"yaaa...Kim Jongin cepat kemari, Yeoll sudah pulang" terdengar suara berdebum dari lantai atas saat dua namja berlari terburu-buru ke lantai bawah.

"Park Chanyeol kami merin-"

"KAU...?"

"KALIAN?"

BERSAMBUNG jeng..jeng..jeng #ala sinetron

Ini FF Baekyeol yang g tau keberapa..pokoknya saya bikin ff ini karena merindukan kucing kosan yang bernama 'KIM SUHO'berhubung saya pindah kos dan tuh kucing g boleh di bawa sama anak-anak akhirnya saya harus memendam kerinduan.

Tolong masukanya, soal e saya g tau mau dibikin gimana part 2nya.


	2. Chapter 2

Namja With Trouble 2

Pairing : Baekhyun, Chanyeol

Genre :yaoi, romance

Length : 2 of?

"_Park Chanyeol kami merin-"_

"_KAU...?"_

"_KALIAN?"_

...

"aku rasa akan ada sesuatu yang heboh setelah ini" ujar Park Chanyeol ogah-ogahan saat melihat ekspresi Kai dan Sehuun serta Baekhyun

"yaaa...lepaskan aku Oh Sehuun" teriak Kai atau Jongin, saat tubuhnya dipeluk dari belakang oleh Sehuun, sebenarnya Sehuun hanya mencoba agar Kai tak menerjang kea rah Baekhyun "namja sialan ini yang dulu sudah melempari kita dengan kaleng minuman"

"oh..jadi namja ini yang membuatmu kesal waktu itu?" pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun yang bersembunyi di belakangnya merengut bingung. Si kecil itu bersembunyi di belakang Chanyeol ketika Kai akan menerjangnya tadi.

"Kim Jongin hentikan!" teriakan Sehuun yang cukup membahana buktinya tak mampu meredam kemarahan seorang Kim Jongin. Tapi tenang saja, Oh Sehuun masih mempunyai cara lain

CUUUP

Sehuun mencium pipi Kai, dan namja yang mendapat bonus ciuman itu hanya diam mematung dan berhenti menerjang Baekhyun. Ia ber-smirk ria dan balik mengecup Sehuun tepat di bibir, melupakan keberadaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Akhirnya kedua namja tinggi dan pendek itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang sedang asyik bercumbu di ruang tengah.

"kenapa waktu itu kau melempar temanku dengan kaleng minuman?"

"eummm itu, iseng saja"

Helaan nafas panjang mengiringi pergerakan Chanyeol saat mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, ia sebenarnya sudah mengira kalau jawabanya akan seperti itu, namja ini kan memang usil, pembuat onar.

Cekleeek

"kalian sudah selesai?" bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu, Chanyeol bertanya kepada dua temanya yang habis bercumbu ria tak tahu tempat. Baekhyun reflek saja bersembunyi di belakang Chanyeol lagi. Kai dengan santai memeluk Sehuun dari belakang dan membuat kecupan kecupan ringan di leher namja putih tersebut, hingga lehernya memiliki bercak-bercak merah seperti alergi.

"aku masih kesal" jawab Kai enteng dan kembali mencium leher Sehuun

"anak buah, lindungi aku!"

"maafkan aku Kai, sekarang dia adalah bosku" ucap Chanyeol sangat santai dan membiarkan Baekhyun mherong kea rah Kai

"sekarang aku mau berkeliling melihat rumah ini" dengan riang Baekhyun meninggalkan ketiga orang tersebut. Memangnya yang punya rumah ini siapa? Seenaknya keluar masuk rumah orang

.

.

.

Saat Baekhyun sedang asyik berkeliling, matanya menangkap seorang Yeoja yang tengah kesusahan mengangkat sebuah pot bunga yang cukup besar. Karena rasa kepedulian Baekhyun sangat tinggi, ah...anggap saja Baekhyun merasa kasihan dengan ajuhuma-ajhuma tersebut dan akhirnya ia ikut membantu.

"ajhuma...biar aku saja" dengan sigap Baekhyun menggantikan mengangkat pot bunga

"gommawo" ucap si ajhuma sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi panjang tersedia di taman rumah milik Park Chanyeol "apa kau temanya Chanyeol?"

"anii...Chanyeol adalah anak buahku?" telunjuknya digosokkan ke hidung, tanda ia bangga bisa memiliki anak buah seperti Chanyeol

"jinjaaa? Waaah berarti kau hebat sekali nak?" dengan bangga pula ia mengangguk dan ikut duduk di sebelah ajuhuma-ajhuma tadi

"ajhuma sudah tinggal disini berapa lama?"

"sejak rumah ini di bangun, bahkan sebelum Chanyeol lahir"

"waaahhh pasti ajhuma bosan bertemu dengan si tiang itu. Kalau dia berani kurang ajar dengan ajhuma, aku akan memberinya pelajaran" tepukan-tepukan pelan mendarat di belakang punggung Baekhyun, karena ajhuma tadi menepuknya dengan sayang.

"eommaaa...apa yang kau lakukan dengan namja ini disini?" Chanyeol datang dari pintu samping dan mengejutkan keduanya, apalagi Baekhyun. Lihat ekspresinya sekarang! Matanya menatap ajhuma dengan takut-takut. Dari tadi ia sok akrab dan menghina-hina Chanyeol di depan eommanya sendiri, matilah kau Byun Baekhyun.

"ja-jadi...aghhh...aku maluuuuuuu" ini lebih memalukan lagi, karena Baekhyun sekarang berlari berputar-putar sambil berteriak aku malu "mianhee...ajuhuma...mianhee aku dari tadi sok akrab denganmu" ajhuma yang ternyata bernama Park Luna tadi merangkul pundak Baekhyun dan membawa untuk kembali duduk bersamanya.

"sudahlah...kau kan tak berbuat salah jadi untuk apa meminta maaf?"

"eomma..."panggilan Chanyeol berhasil menginterupsi kegiatan dua orang tersebut "bisakah eomma membantuku mengurus dua orang yang sedang melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak di ruang tamu?"

"tentu saja Chagia" sekilas Park Luna mencium pipi Chanyeol, lalu melangkah pergi ke dalam begitu saja, meninggalkan seorang namja yang memasang wajah cemberut, sedangkan yang lain memasang wajah seperti tak terjadi apa-apa

"kenapa kau tak bilang kalau dia eommamu? Aku kira ajhuma yang bantu-bantu disini"

"siapa juga yang tahu kalau kau sedang berbicara dengan eommaku"

"kyaaa...kalau kalian ingin melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak jangan diruang tamu, jantung eomma mau keluar tahuu" suara Luna terdengar hingga ke taman, membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehuun dan Kai di ruang tamu

"tenang saja, sudah biasa" Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun yang sepertinya masih terlalu polos untuk mengerti dan memahami adegan apa yang telah di lakukan oleh Sehuun dan Kai.

"baiklah eomma..aku akan melakukanya di kamar saja" sahutan suara Kai juga mampu terdengar hingga ketelinga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, kenapa semua orang hobi berbicara keras? Apa mereka pikir semua orang di rumah ini tuli?

"memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan di kamar?" Tanya Baekhyun polos "jangan-jangan seperti yang waktu itu lagi?"

"waktu itu yang kapan?"

"kejadian saat aku melempar mereka berdua dengan kaleng minuman"

"ohhh"

"mereka bermesraan tidak tahu tempat, mataku kan masih polos saat itu. Tak tahunya waktu berangkat kesekolah aku melihat dua orang sedang asyik berciuman di taman, hari masih pagi lagi. Aku kan kesal, jadi kulempar saja dengan kaleng kopi yang sedang aku minum"

"ternyata kau kuat bicara"

"maksudmu apa anak buah?" Baekhyun memiting kepala Chanyeol dengan ketiaknya, membuat pemuda jangkung itu kehabisan nafas "berani sekali kau mengataiku hah?"

"baiklaaah...baiklaaah...uhuuk...cepat lepaskan!"

...

Seharian ini Baekhyun sangat puas bermain di rumah orang lain, bahkan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam dan ia masih saja betah. Apalagi sekarang mereka semua bersiap-siap makan malam. Tuan Park Changimin sudah berada dir umah sejak pukul enam tadi. karena bagaimanpun keadaanya semua keluarga Park harus selalu makan malam bersama, sesibuk apapun Changmin ia harus meluangkan waktu makan malamnya.

"Park Chanyeol yang terhormat, bisakah kau membangunkan Sehuun?" Chanyeol yang tadinya berada di depan TV dengan Baekhyun akhirnya beranjak dari posisinya

"memangnya apa yang kau lakukan hingga harus menyuruhku?" meskipun ia menggerutu tapi ia mulai menapaki anak tangga untuk menuju kamar tempat istirahat Sehuun dan Kai jika bermain ke rumahnya

"chagi-ah...Kai sedang membantu eomma di dapur, jadi bisakah kau membangunkan Oh Sehuun?" kalau Luna sudah meminta, maka Park Chanyeol tak akan bisa menolak. Ughh..apa benar Chanyeol anak yang penurut?

"_Kai membantu di dapur? Pasti ada yang tidak beres_" batin Chanyeol karena ada hal yang janggal

"ini hanya hukuman Chagi-ah...karena Kai sudah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengan Sehuun" seperti bisa membaca pikiran Chanyeol, Luna buru-buru menjawab apa yang ada di benak anaknya.

Dengan bola mata yang berputar malas, namja tinggi itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Saat tangan panjang Chanyeol ingin memutar kenop pintu, ternyata sudah ada tangan lain yang mendahuluinya dan membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan orang sok ikut campur bernama Byun Baekhyun yang melakukanya.

"heii...cepat bangun Oh Sehuun!" si kecil itu mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sehuun, namun tak ada reaksi, bahkan melenguh saja tidak. Benar-benar seperti orang mati "cepat bang-" saat si kecil itu menyingkap selimut yang dipakai Sehuun ia benar-benar kaget hingga terjungkal ke belakang.

Siapa saja pasti kaget bila melihat keadaan Sehuun saat ini. Tidak memakai atasan, hanya celana seragam sekolahnya, dan apa itu bercak merah de seluruh leher dan dadanya. Baekhyun saja yang sudah tujuh belas tahun masih harus bersusah payah menelan ludahnya saat melihat kejadian ini, pasti ini ulah Kim Jongin. Memang apa sih yang dilakukan oleh Kai hingga Sehuun sampai ketiduran dengan keadaan yang tidak karuan?

"heei...hun ayo bangun! Apa kau tak lapar?"

"aku lapar" gumam Sehuun masih memejamkan mata, tapi yang menakjubkan kedua tanganya diangkat ke atas seperti pose mintak di gendong. Dan dengan sigap Chanyeol menarik kedua lengan tersebut hingga pemiliknya terduduk, yah...meskipun ia masih memejamkan mata. Chanyeol menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit dari Baekhyun ke lemari, Gerakan tersebut adalah tanda agar Baekhyun mengambilkan sesuatu dari dalam lemari yang ada, ternyata si kecil itu tak bodoh-bodoh sekali hingga satu perintah saja ia langsung mengerti. Sebenarnya bosnya siapa disini?

Chanyeol memakaikan Sehuun baju yang diambilkan oleh Baekhyun tadi, lalu ia menggendongnya di punggung. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil, tapi ini adalah sebuah kebiasaan dan Chanyeol serta Kai sudah sangat faham dengan kelakuan Sehuun yang satu ini.

.

.

.

Mereka makan dengan tenang, apalagi Sehuun terlalu tenang malah. Bagaimana tidak? Ia makan saja sambil memejamkan mata, Kai yang ada disebelahnya berkali-kali membenarkan sendok agar benar-benar masuk kemulut Sehuun bukan ke hidungnya.

Changmin menyambut hangat kedatangan Baekhyun, ia merasa Chanyeol memang harus menambah teman, tidak hanya Kai dan Sehuun saja. Tapi karena perkataan Changmin barusan, Kai malah cemberut dan memakan nasinya dengan brutal.

"Chanyeol!sebaiknya kau antar Baekhyun pulang! Ini sudah malam" hanya anggukan sebagai jawaban atas permintaan appanya

"tidak perlu ajushi, aku berani pulang sendiri. Perjalanan ke rumahku dekat kok"

"ya sudah kalau kau berani" itu bukan Changmin kok yang mengatakanya, tapi anaknya alias Park Chanyeol

Setelah bercaka-cakap sejenak, Baekhyun akhirnya pamit pulang. Padahal Luna sudah memaksanya untuk menginap saja seperti Sehuun dan kai, tapi nyatanya si kecil itu menolak dan bersikukuh pulang sendirian.

Di perjalanan Baekhyun bersiul-siul menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang tak jelas tangga nadanya. Keadaan memang sudah mulai sepi karena ini daerah perumahan, tapi di ujung jalan ia melihat beberapa namja mabuk yang sedang berpesata menggak soju di pinggir jalan. Baekhyun tiba-tiba tersenyum, dengan semangat ia melangkah mendekati namja mabuk tersebut. Saat hendak berteriak tiba-tiba ada ada yang membekap mulutnya dari belakang.

"hemmmmpthh...lephmmmskhammpthn" (lepaskan) si kecil itu meronta-ronta karena ia dibawa ke sebuah gang yang cukup sepi, mungkin orang lewat saja tak akan memperhatikan gang tersebut.

Lengan besar yang membekap Baekhyun itu akhirnya bergerak untuk memutar tubuh si kecil agar menghadap ke arah orang misterius tersebut, dan...

"kenapa kau mengikutiku?" kesal Baekhyun pada orang yang sangat ia kenal

BERSAMBUNG LAGI DI CHAP 3

Balesan repiuw

: haha tau ajah kalo itu Sehuun sama Kai. Aku kan lagi menggilai krisho jadi selipin ajah...yahh emang nasib namanya suho buat nama kucing

**pyromaniacs :** tepat nak apa yang kau katakan, Kai emang pernah jadi korban kejahilan Baekie

**your silent reader** : dari namanya ajah nih anak keliatan jujur bgt, pakek ngaku segala kalo dia dulu sering jadi silent readers. G papa kok santai ajah #kamu pakek ngaku sih, kalo g ngaku kan aku g tau. Makasih udah ngikutin ff bikinnku mulai dry g sering tak titipin di FP sampek bikin akun di FFN. Iyah ini ff baru

**ChanLoveBaek** : yahh..kalo g bersambung berarti oneshoot ...bakalan tak lanjut sampek END kok

**Imeelia** : iyah yeoll anak baru. Yang nelpon mah itu sehuun sama Kai temenya di sekolah

**Aiiu d'freaky** : apanya yang siapa? Itu mah bikinanya baekie ajah, bikin gr2 sama Kai

**RoseEXOticsFRIEND** : makasih udah suka sama ide ceritanya, kalo penulisan saya memang akan terus memperbaikinya kok. Tng ajah

**DobGogi** : tau tuh si bebek cari gr2 ajah. Dilanjutnya cepet kalo idenya munculnya

**12Wolf**: udah di lanjut ini sayang. Baekhyun bukan siapa-siapnya Kai, Baekhyun itu siapa-siapaku

**SHY Fukuru** : iyah bayangin ajah si bebek muka lucu bgtu malah babak belur, yang ada bukan sangar tapi bikin gemes. Ane lg suka krisho jadi masukin ajah tuh pairing

**samkou**: itu mah g sempert berantem, Cuma si bebek sempet bikin gr2 ajah sama si


	3. Chapter 3

Namja With Trouble 3

Pairing : Baekhyun, Chanyeol

Genre :yaoi, romance

Length : 3 of?

_Lengan besar yang membekap Baekhyun itu akhirnya bergerak untuk memutar tubuh si kecil agar menghadap ke arah orang misterius tersebut, dan..._

"_kenapa kau mengikutiku?" kesal Baekhyun pada orang yang sangat ia kenal_

_..._

"orang sepertimu itu memang tak bisa di biarkan sendirian" yah kalian pasti tahu kalau suara besar menakutkan seperti milik ajushi-ajushi itu milik Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun cemberut berat karena misinya untuk mengganggu namja-namja mabuk tadi gagal total.

"orang bodoh mana yang mau mendatangi orang mabuk? Benar-benar kau ini" sentilan keras dihadiahkan Chanyeol pada kening Baekhyun, membuat si kecil itu merengut sambil meringis kesakitan "ayo cepat pulang" tanpa basa-basi si jangkung anak dari Changmin menarik Baekhyun pergi dari gang sempit nan gelap tersebut. Pergi bukan ke tempat orang mabuk, tapi pergi untuk mengantar si kecil itu pulang tanpa menimbulkan keributan.

Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun kesal parah, tapi ia mendiamkanya. 'sepeti anak kecil' pikir Chanyeol saat si kecil Byun menendangi kerikil yang menghalangi jalanya

"apa kau tak bisa menghindari masalah sebentar saja?"

"tidak bisa" dengan kesal Baekhyun menghentakan tangan Chanyeol yang tadi menggenggamnya, dan ia berjalan ke depan mendahului langkah panjang anak buahnya, mungkin biar terlihat bahwa dia adalah seorang bos disini. Tapi tak beberapa lama ia berjalan tiba-tiba tubuhnya mematung karena melihat benda menggeliat berjalan di depannya.

"arghhhh...ulaaaaar..selamatkan akuuuuu" dan Baekhyun berlari kebelakang menempatkan posisinya seperti koala. Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba di peluk, alias Baekhyun meminta di gendong, karena kedua kakinya tak menapaki tanah, hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa memutar bola matanya malas karena kehobohan yang di timbulkan si kecil ini.

"ularnya Cuma lewat, kau tak perlu heboh seperti itu"

"tak mau...tak mau...ular itu harus mati" ucapnya beringas, tapi kepalanya di tenggelamkan di leher Park Chanyeol. Sebenarnya mau apa anak ini?

"yah sudah dibunuh saja!" ucap si jangkung santai dan kembali melangkah

"berhenti! Jangan berjalan dulu!" keluhnya kesal, padahal Baekhyun di gendong, kenapa ia masih saja takut? "cepat bunuh ular itu!"

"aku tak mau? Buat apa?"

"tapi kau anak buahku, harusnya semua kenginanku kau penuhi"

"kau pikir aku jin lampu?" teriak Chanyeol kesal, ia hendak menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendonganya, tapi si kecil itu kembali meronta dan semakin mengeratkan kakinya yang melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol.

"gendong aku sampai di rumah! Aku takut di jalan nanti ada ular lewat lagi"

"kau kira kau ringan? Ganti posisi! Ku gendong kau di punggung" mau tak mau si kecil itu turun dan kembali naik ke punggung lebar Chanyeol, ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri karena tak perlu susah payah berjalan sampai di rumah.

"kau kecil tapi cerewet" usai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Baekhyun langsung menghadiahi Chanyeol cekikan ringan di lehernya

"kau mau cari mati denganku anak buah?"

"uhuuk..uhuuk..cepat lepaskan! Atau kau berjalan sendiri sampai rumah" berhasil, ancaman Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun berhenti mencekik si jangkung tersebut.

Baekhyun terus saja bergerak-gerak riang mengikuti irama lagu yang dinyanyikanya, jika lagu yang dinyanyikanya semangat ia sampai melompat-lompat di punggung Chanyeol. Dan jika nyanyianya sedih ia akan menaruh kepalanya di pundak si jangkung lalu tanganya memainkan lubang telinga Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya. Ada-ada saja si kecil ini.

"heii...kenapa kau suka membuat masalah?"

"itu sudah hobiku, Park Chanyeol" dan Chanyeol hanya mengagukkan kepala, ia sudah mengira akan jawaban Baekhyun yang tak masuk akal

"Park Chanyeol! Kenap kau tinggi sekali? Padahal eomamu pendek"

"yaaah...apa maksudmu, nanti akan kubilang pada eomma kalau kau mengatainya pendek"

"pabbo" sambil mengatakan Pabbo, Baekhyun mengetok kepala Chanyeol dengan tanganya "bukan itu maksudku"

"apa kau tak bisa melihat bagaimana tingginya Appaku?"

"oh...iyah aku lupa"

"ngomong-ngomong, mana rumahmu?"

"astagaa...harusnya kita belok kanan dari tadi, sudah kelewat tahuu"

"kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi"

"kenapa kau tak bertanya dari tadi?"

Dan teriakan demi teriakan mengiringi langkah mereka hingga akhirnya sampai di depan rumah keluarga Byun. Setelah sampai, berbagai teriakan juga tak kalah keras keluar dari rumah dimana Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol berhenti.

"cepat kau pulang!" usir Baekhyun, mukanya dipasang seperti orang kesal. Padahal kepalanya menunduk, tapi tanganya mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar menjauh. Chanyeol yang faham dengan maksud Baekhyun akhirnya mengalah dan pergi, sesekali ia menengok kebelakang untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

...

"kenapa pagi-pagi kau sudah berkelahi?" cegat Kris Songsaenim di depan pagar sekolah saat melihat bibir Baekhyun yang kembali mengeluarkan darah. Luka kemarin saja belum sembuh sekarang sobek lagi.

"biarkan aku masuk!" paksa Baekhyun

"yaa...yaaa...paling tidak pergilah ke ruang kesehatan untuk minta obat luka"

"tak perlu" ujarnya kesal dan melangkah pergi. Mungkin ke belakang sekolah, mengingat hari masih terlalu pagi

"Baekhyun-ahh..." Baekhyun menoleh, dan mendapati Suho tengah memanggilnya. Kuingatkan! Kalau Suho yang ini adalah Suho teman sekelasnya, bukan seekor kucing. Tentu saja Baekhyun berhenti ketika di panggil selembut itu oleh orang yang disukainya.

"mukamu kenapa lagi?"

"i-ini ta-tadi disana" kemana sifatnya yang cerewet itu? Kenapa si kecil Byun menjadi gagap? Padahal itu hanya Kim Suho, cintanya yang sudah

"gunakan ini!" Baekhyun takut-takut menerima sapu tangan yang disodrokan oleh namja bermarga Kim itu "semoga cepat sembuh" dengan cepat Baekhyun berlari kencang meninggalkan Suho, kalau ini sudah pasti ia lari ke halaman belakang.

Sesampainya di belakang

"KYAAAAA...dia memberiku sapu tangaaaaaaan...KYAAAAAA" dengan girangnya Baekhyun melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil yang senang baru diberikan permen oleh eommanya

"pabbo" dan semua khayalan indah Baekhyun seakan luntur ketika mendengar suara bass milik siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bersidekap dan memasang wajah bosan. Baekhyun langsung berubah cemberut, membuat bibirnya yang sobek terasa sakit

"kemarin aku mengusap lukamu dengan sapu tangan, tapi kau tak sesenang ini"

"yang itu tak perlu di hitung"

"ciiiih"

"anak buah, apa kau tahu?hari ini aku senang sekali"

"yaah aku tahu dari mukamu yang bodoh itu"

"nanti sepulang sekolah, ayo cari anak sekolah sebelah"

"untuk apa?"

"tentu saja untuk membuat keributan. Aghh begitu saja kau tak paham"

"sungguh aku sangat salut dengan sikap trouble makermu"

"maksudmu apa?"

"pabbo"

PYAAAAR

Dan lemparan sepatu Baekhyun yang tadinya hendak ditujukan pada Chanyeol karena sudah membuatnya kesal, akhirnya mengenai kaca jendela yang ada di kelas lain.

"aku pergi" pamit Chanyeol tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Baekhyun

"heiii mau kemana kau? Jangan pergi Park Chanyeol"

"Byun Baekhyun ini sudah keterlaluan. Cepat masuk ke ruang guru" kali ini Kris songsaenim yang berteriak dan menyeret Baekhyun agar mengikutinya masuk ke ruang guru. Kali ini tamat riwayatmu Byun Baekhyun.

...

Semenjak istirahat di mulai, Baekhyun terus saja merajuk pada Chanyeol. Bahkan sekarang yang terlihat seperti bos adalah Chanyeol, bukan Byun Baekhyun. Dari tadi. si kecil itu memaksa agar Chanyeol meminjamkan Luna agar mau memenuhi panggilan pihak sekolah.

"aku tak mau"

"kau kan anak buahku. Kumohoon" hebat, si kecil itu sampai mengatupkan tanganya untuk memohon

"sudah kubilang, aku bukan jin lampu yang bisa memenuhi permintaanmu"

"payah...Park Chanyeol payah"

"kenapa kau tak menyuruh eommamu sendiri untuk datang kesini"

"sampai aku matipun orang tuaku tak akan pernah datang ke sekolah" ucapnya sedih dan meninggalkan Chanyeol di kelas begitu saja.

Baekhyun sekarang harus memutar apa yang ada di benaknya, bahkan ia sempat berfikir untuk meminta bantuan Kai dan Sehuun agar menyamar menjadi orang tuanya. Bisa kalian bayangkan? Pikiran anak ini sungguh di luar kewajaran.

Baekhyun mengelus punggung Suho yang berbulu tipis, semakin hari semakin banyak bulunya yang rontok, mungikn karena kedinginan. Itu pikiran Baekhyun.

"apa orang tuamu meninggal?" Chanyeol dengan seenaknya ikut duduk di rumput di sebelah Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan Suho.

"kau pikir siapa semalam yang berteriak dari dalam rumahku? Hantunya mereka?"

"kau kurang kasih sayang" tebak Chanyeol

"kalau sudah tahu, kenapa kau tak menyayangiku?"

"untuk apa? Kenal juga baru kemarin"

"sialan kau Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun berdiri dan begitu saja melempar Suho kearah Chanyeol. Kucing itu mungin saja jantungan karena suara mengeongnya kencang sekali saat di lempar. Untung Chanyeol dengan sigap menangkap Suho.

...

Setelah kejadian di belakang sekolah tadi pagi, Baekhyun benar-benar tak menampakkan dirinya. Hari sudah berganti malam dan hujan sedang mengguyur kota Seoul, seharian ini Chanyeol merasa amat damai karena taka da keributan disekitarnya, ia sungguh bersyukur si kecil itu tak muncul untuk mengganggunya.

Saat sedang bersantai-santai di ruang tengah, sebuah ketukan dari arah pintu terdengar. Pikirnya siapa malam-malam begini bertamu ke rumah orang. Chanyeol tak akan berpikiran kalau yang bertamu adalah Kai dan Sehuun karena kedua orang itu sedang sibuk sendiri di rumah Kai semenjak pulang sekolah.

Setelah di buka, seseorang langsung saja menubruk tubuh Chanyeol.

"di luar dingiin, dan a-aku lapar...lapar sekali...hiks...lapar hingga menangis...hiks...hiks...aku lapar"

OKE SEGINI DULU, NTAR NYAMBUNG LAGI

Yang uda review di chap 2 makasih

**SHY Fukuru****, ****chanbaek0592****, Pyromaniacs, ****RoseEXOticsFRIEND****, ****askasufa****, Guest(yang heboh bahas kelakuan Kaihun), ****, your silent reader, ****Vicky98Amalia****, Guest (yang bilang Baekhyun usil banget, Imalia**


	4. Chapter 4

Namja With Trouble 4

Pairing : Baekyeol

Cast : Kaihun, Krisho

Genre :Yaoi, Romane, Comedy

Length : 4 of?

DEPO LDH

_Saat sedang bersantai-santai di ruang tengah, sebuah ketukan dari arah pintu terdengar. Pikirnya siapa malam-malam begini bertamu ke rumah orang. Chanyeol tak akan berpikiran kalau yang bertamu adalah Kai dan Sehuun karena kedua orang itu sedang sibuk sendiri di rumah Kai semenjak pulang sekolah._

_Setelah di buka, seseorang langsung saja menubruk tubuh Chanyeol._

_"di luar dingiin, dan a-aku lapar...lapar sekali...hiks...lapar hingga menangis...hiks...hiks...aku lapar"_

...

"Apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol benar-benar tak paham dengan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun, datang-datang dan langsung memeluknya

"Aku hiks...lapar"

"Bolehkah aku macuk? Dilual dingin cekali" sekarang Chanyeol mengalihkan pandanganya pada mahluk, kecil berbalut jaket kuning, berpayung hijau yang sedang menatapnya dengan wajah menahan dingin.

"Ka-kau siapa? Baekhyun apa kau mengenal anak ini?" Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya yang berada di dada Chanyeol, sedangkan tanganya semakin erat memeluk namja tinggi tersebut.

"Baekie Hyung...jangan menangic lagi...Lulu akan menemanimu" karena tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, akhirnya Chanyeol pasrah dan meminta bantuan pada Sehuun dan Kai agar mendatangi rumahnya, karena tak ada Luna maupun Changmin, mereka sedang menghadiri acara makan malam perusahaan.

Baekhyun saat ini sedang berganti pakaian di kamar milik Chanyeol, meninggalkan sang pemilik rumah dan seorang anak kecil bernama Lulu di dapur. Si kecil Lulu minta di buatkan susu cokelat karena kedinginan habis hujan-hujanan diluar, yah meskipun ia masih memakai payung. Tapi siapa yang tak akan kasihan melihat anak usia lima tahun malam-malam keluar untuk mengikuti laki-laki abnormal seperti Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya kau siapa" tak ada nada lembut, atau bersahabat saat si jangkung itu menanyai si kecil Lulu, tapi untung saja Lulu tak merasa takut atau apa.

"Aku Luhan tapi ajuchi bisa memanggilku Lulu" Chanyeol mengretakkan rahanya karena mendengar sebutan 'Ajushi' yang ditujukan si kecil itu untuknya "Aku adiknya Baekie Hyung" dan terdengar bunyi 'Sluuuuuurp' saat Lulu menyeruput susu cokelatnya

"Kenapa kalian berada di luar hujan-hujan begini?" bodoh, memang Chanyeol tak berpikir jika yang diajaknya bicara itu anak kecil, memaksa sekali sih ingin tahu kehidupan orang lain

"Baekie Hyung pergi dali lumah, jadi Lulu ikut pelgi juga" rasakan itu Park Chanyeol, hanya itu jawaban yang kau dapatkan dari anak sepolos Luhan "Baekie Hyung dimana? Lulu ingin melihatnya" dengan sigap si kecil itu turun dari kursi dan segera berlari menaiki tangga dengan susah payah.

Karena tak tahu Baekhyun ada di ruangan mana, akhirnya Luhan mengedor semua pintu sambil berteriak 'Baekie Hyung kau dimana?' terkesan sedang bermain petak umpet. Chanyeol yang melihat kegigihan si kecil Lulu akhirnya menggendongnya menuju kamar dimana Baekhun berada.

"Yeoll...kenapa kau menyuruh kami kesini hujan-hujan begini" teriakan Sehuun benar-benar membahana hingga ke lantai dua. Oh...itu tandanya pasangan mesra Kai dan Sehuun sudah datang untuk membantu Chanyeol

"Kalian kemarilah!" perintah Chanyeol dari lantai dua

"Si-siapa anak ini? Terlihat seperti anakmu" Kai mulai mengomentari keadaan Chanyeol yang sedang menggendong Luhan

"Astaga lucunya...berikan dia padaku" saat Sehuun hendak mengambil Luhan dari gendongan Chanyeol, si kecil itu menolak dan memilih memeluk leher Chanyeol erat. Sehuun memproutkan bibirnya karena Luhan tak mau ikut denganya. Kai hanya merangkul pinggang Sehuun untuk menenangkanya karena barusan di tolak oleh anak kecil.

"kalian jangan kemana-mana! jangan berbuat mesum! jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak! cukup tunggu aku di depan TV dan tontonlah TV dengan normal! aku akan menyelsaikan masalah ini dengan cepat"

Chanyeol sudah memasuki kamarnya dan menemukan Baekhyun sudah bergelung slimut tebal. Isssssh...dia pikir ini rumah siapa? Seenaknya sendiri. Luhan yang melihat Baekhyun, langsung meronta ingin turun dan Chanyeol menurutinya. Si kecil itu langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan naik ke atas ranjang, memandang Baekhyun sejenak dan mengusap dahi Baekhyun yang tertutup poni.

"Tenang caja Baekie hyung, Lulu cudah dicini" Chanyeol yang melihat sikap dewasa Luhan benar-benar kagum. Bahkan anak umur lima tahun saja bisa bersikap normal dari pada Baekhyun yang tujuh belas tahun.

"Hyuung...badan Baekie hyung panac" Chanyeol langsung menarik Luhan agar menjauh dari jangkauan Baekhyun, ia yakin bahwa Baekhyun pasti demam setelah kehujanan. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lain...

"Kau tunggu di bawah dengan dua ajushi-ajushi tadi! aku akan merawat Hyungmu" meskipun perkataanya dingin, tapi Luhan bisa merasakan ketulusan akan ucapan Chanyeol, sehingga membuat si kecil itu mengangguk dan turun ke bawah dengan wajah mendung.

"Cemoga Hyung cepat cembuh" bersamaan dengan itu, pintu kamar di tutup oleh Luhan dari luar

"Aku tahu kau pura-pura tidur" ucap Chanyeol dingin sambil bersidekap. Baekhyun langsung mendudukkan dirinya dan memasang wajah sebal

Hening...tak ada yang mau bebicara terlebih dahulu hingga menit demi menit berlalu, dan Baekhyun ingin merbahkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Kenapa kau mengajak anak sekecil itu keluar malam-malam" akhirnya, ada yang mau berbicara juga. Terpaksa Baekhyun duduk kembali dan menyandarkan kepalanya di ujung ranjang.

"Aku tak pernah mengajaknya, dia saja yang mengikutiku"

"Dia adikmu?"

"Bukaaan"

"Kemana sifat cerewetmu itu?"

"Sudah luntur karena hujan malam ini" jawabnya masih ketus

"sepertinya si kecil itu lebih baik dari pada kau"

BUUUUK

Dan sebuah lemparan bantal berhasil mendarat di kepala Chanyeol, ia tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Baekhyun.

"Iyaaa...dia memang lucu, baik, di sukai semua orang, di sukai appaku...sedangkan aku hanya pembuat masalah, di benci semua orang, juga di benci appaku sendiri...hiks...hiks...Baekhyun yang bermasalah, Baekhyun yang kurang pintar, Baekhyun yang tak bisa apa-apa...hiks..hiks"

"Hentikan tangisan bodohmu itu!"

"Baekhyun yang tak pernah disayang...hiks...Baekhyun yang keluarganya hancur...hiks...Baekhyun yang menderita karena orangtuanya akan bercerai...hiks..."

"Kubilang hentikan tangisanmu" Chanyeol mencekram kedua bahu Baekhyun hingga si kecil itu menatapnya sambil menahan sakit "Kau seperti orang bodoh meracau tak jelas"

BUUUUK

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol yang tadinya membungkuk karena memegang bahunya. Si kecil itu kembai menangis hingga terisak-isak dengan tarikan nafas yang terputus-putus. Chanyeol hanya membiarkanya dan mengambil posisi duduk diranjang agar keduanya tak lelah dengan keadaan Chanyeol yang membungkuk.

"Aku lelah...hiks...Byun Baekhyun lelah menjadi ceria sendirian..."

Ketika dua orang sedang merasa berduka di atas, ketiga orang lainya malah sedang asyik menonton TV dengan suara tawa kencang-kencang. Kai terlihat memangku Luhan, tangan kirinya di gunakan untuk memeluk Sehuun, dan Sehuun sendiri menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kai, sambil sesekali melihat wajah Luhan yang terkadang tertawa ketika melihat adegan lucu.

"Apa kau tak mengantuk Baby boy?" Luhan mengalihkan pandanganya dari arah TV ke arah Sehuun, lalu kepalanya menggeleng singkat

"Lulu mau menunggu Baekie Hyung campai cembuh" sangat mantap sekali saat Luhan mengatakanya, tapi yang namanya mengantuk memang tak bisa di pungkiri oleh anak kecil seusianya. Karena setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut Luhan menguap lebar, membuat Sehuun dan kai tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Tapi kami mau tidur, apa kau tak ingin ikut?"tawar Sehuun sekali lagi

"Kalau ajuchi-ajuchi mau tidur sekalang, Lulu juga ikut deh" Kai menaikkan Luhan dalam gendonganya, dan si kecil itu otomatis menaruk kepalanya di pundak Kai.

"Kau sudah mirip seperti seorang ayah" canda Sehuun saat melihat posisi Kai dan Luhan

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kau saja yang jadi ibunya"

...

Pagi mulai datang, Chanyeol benar-benar tak tidur semalaman karena menunggu Baekhyun yang memang demam. Si jangkung itu sedikit kesal memang karena orang tuanya semalam tak pulang dan memilih menginap di hotel setelah makan malam perusahaan berlangsung...ciih bilang saja kalau Luna dan Changmin ingin menikmati malam hari berdua saja.

"Dimana si kecil itu? Apa ia sudah pergi?" bukanya mengucapkan selamat pagi. Baekhyun malah menanyakan keberadaan Luhan, bukan bertanya dalam artian khawatir tapi ia benar-benar tak ingin melihat si kecil itu

"Apa kau tak bisa melihat si kecil ini sekarang?" wajah Chanyeol yang awalnya lelah kini bertambah kesal saat dengan seenaknya Luhan masuk ke kamar dan mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang dari semalam duduk di kursi yang ada di pojok kamar. Terlihat sangat lucu memang, tapi itu tak berlaku untuk Chanyeol.

Luhan turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan segera menghampiri Baekhyun lalu mengecup kedua pipi Hyungnya itu. Baekhyun yang di cium hanya memasang wajah sebal dan mengusap-usap bekas ciuman adiknya.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Pulang sana!" Luhan langsung turun dari ranjang Baekhyun, kepalanya menunduk sedangkan tanganya memainkan ujung kaos yang dipakainya sejak semalam.

"Padahal Lulu menghkhawatirkan Hyung...hiks...Ajushiiiiiiii" Luhan berlari dan menempatkan kepalanya di paha Chanyeol yang masih di posisi duduknya. Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya saat menatap Baekhyun, seakan pandangan matanya itu mengatakan 'Lihat! Apa yang telah kau perbuat?'

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dan meninggalkan si cerewet ini sendirian" tak mau bersusah payah, Chanyeol hanya menggandeng Luhan yang masih terisak ke luar kamar.

Di meja makan Luhan masih terisak pelan, Chanyeol hanya diam dan menatap tak melakukan apa-apa untuk meredakan tangisanya. Yah...wajar saja jika lelaki seperti Chanyeol tak tahu cara mengurus anak kecil.

"Eommma pulaaaang" teriakan Luna langsung membuat Chanyeol menoleh dan berdiri, menarik Luna agar mendekat ke tempat Luhan yang sedang menangis

"Dia siapa Park Chanyeol? Apa dia anakmu?" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas karena pertanyaan eommanya yang tak jelas

"Siapa dia itu tak penting. Tolong eomma hentikan tangisanya!"

"Begini saja kau minta bantuan eomma, bisa apa kau tanpa eomma?"

"Yahh...yahh...eomma memang yang terbaik"

"Gommmawo Chagi-ah" Luna mengecup pipi Chanyeol baru beralih memperhatikan Luhan. Chanyeol terlihat seperti mother complex

"Eummm...Chagia, mau kah kau makan cokelat dengan eommma?" kali ini Luna bertanya pada Luhan bukan Chanyeol. Luhan dengan cepat memalingkan kepalanya menatap Luna kemudian mengangguk dan menghentikan tangisanya. Luna menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah meremehkan 'Gampangkan'

"apa sudah waktunya sarapan? Aku lapar" Sehuun muncul dengan dandanan bangun tidur tanpa berusaha untuk mencuci muka terlebih dahulu, dan baju itu bukan milik Sehuun, Chanyeol amat sangat yakin.

"Baju milik siapa itu?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Mungkin milik Kai, aku tak memprhatikanya" Chanyeol mulai memprogram pikiranya untuk memperhatikan hal yang ganjil terhadap Sehuun. jika Sehuun sekarang memakai pakaian Kai otomatis mereka berdua tak memakai baju semalam, lalu ada Luhan tidur dengan mereka.

"Luhaaan...apa kau semalam tidur dengan nyenyak?" Chanyeol berteriak dari ruang makan hingga ke dapur, karena si kecil itu sedang bersama eommanya di depan kulkas.

"Kata Luhan, dia tidur nyenyak...hanya saja ada suara aneh saat ia tidur, membuatnya takut"yang menjawab adalah Luna, karena si kecil Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan suara lirih yang tak akan mungkin sampai di telinga si jangkung itu.

Chanyeol menghadiahkan sebuah tatapan sedingin es kepada Sehuun yang sedang mengoleskan selai cokelat di atas rotinya. Karena merasa di perhatikan Sehuun akhirnya balik menatap Chanyeol.

"Tenang saja...Kai hanya menjiumku sampai disini saja" tunjuk Sehuun sampai di perutnya "Yeoll tak perlu cemburu" dan sekarang Sehuun malah mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Chanyeol sedangkan kedua tanganya terkalung di leher pemuda bermarga Park tersebut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan" itu suara yang keluar dari mulut Kai, ia baru saja selesai mandi dan masih terlihat sisa air di kepalanya "cepat lepaskan pelukanmu Oh Sehuun" Kai menarik Sehuun dari pangkuan Chanyeol, menatap pemuda berkulit pucat itu dengan tak suka.

CUUUP

"Selamat pagi Kim Jongin" bersyukurlah Kim Jongin karena sudah mendapatkan kecupan selamat pagi dari Oh Sehuun.

"Apa si kecil itu sudah pulang?" Baekhyun menaruh tubuhnya di sebelah Chanyeol dan merebut roti yang tadinya sudah di olesi cokelat oleh Sehuun. seenaknya sendiri

"Kau sebenarnya mengkhawatirkan Lulu kan?" Skak mat. Pernyataaan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merengut sambil memakan roti "Aku jadi ingat ada seseorang yang menangis hebat semalam"

"Lulu mengejal Hyung, tapi cepeltinya Hyung membenci Lulu"

CUKUP SEKIAN DULU CHAP 4

MAKASIH YANG UDA REVIEW DI CHAP 3 KEMAREN

SHY Fukuru, chanbaek0592, , matokeke, Aiiu d'freaky, LimXiauZhu, Nurfadillah, Vicky98Amalia, RoseEXOticsFRIEND, QyuDev178, Queen DheVils94, , ImSuXoSM, Anaknya ChanBaek


	5. Chapter 5

Namja With Trouble 5

Pairing : Baekyeol

Cast : Kaihun, Krisho

Genre :Yaoi, Romane, Comedy

Length : 5 of?

DEPO LDH

"_Apa si kecil itu sudah pulang?" Baekhyun menaruh tubuhnya di sebelah Chanyeol dan merebut roti yang tadinya sudah di olesi cokelat oleh Sehuun. seenaknya sendiri_

"_Kau sebenarnya mengkhawatirkan Lulu kan?" Skak mat. Pernyataaan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merengut sambil memakan roti "Aku jadi ingat ada seseorang yang menangis hebat semalam"_

"_Lulu mengejal Hyung, tapi cepeltinya Hyung membenci Lulu"_

_..._

Tanpa sadar si kecil Lulu mengatakan hal yang ternyata di dengar oleh semua orang di meja makan, karena saat ia mengatakanya Luna tengah menggendongnya menuju meja makan. Baekhyun sedikit terhenyak dari tempat yang ia duduki, tapi sejurus kemudian ia kembali menikmati roti curianya.

"Waaaaah...Baekie Hyuuuung" Luhan meronta dari gendongan Luna, dan ia segera turun untuk memeluk pinggang hyungnya itu "Apakah hyung cudah cembuh?"

"ciiih...sepertinya disini yang terlihat dewasa adalah Luhan" Chanyeol yang mengatakanya dan mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari Kai dan Sehuun

"Yaaa...apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun berteriak karena tak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol "Dan kau!"sekarang ia berganti memandang Luhan "Jangan memelukku seenaknya" si kecil itu tersentak dan melepaskan pelukanya, mundur beberapa langkah dan ia sudah memasang wajah berkaca-kaca.

"Ayo beli es krim" Chanyeol berdiri dan menarik tangan Luhan agar mengikutinya keluar dari rumah

"Ajuchiiii...ajuchiii..."berkali-kali ia memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan ajushi, itu semua di lakukanya untuk menahan tangis, ia tak mau jika semakin ia cengeng maka Baekhyun akan semakin membencinya.

"Kajja..."dan Chanyeol menaruh Luhan agar duduk di atas pundaknya. Sehuun menatap takjub kelakuan Chanyeol, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menggerutu dan menjejalkan sisa rotinya dengan asal.

"Dia hanya baik pada orang tertentu saja" dengus Baekhyun

"Kai...bantu eomma menyiram tanaman"

"Arghhh...kenapa harus aku? Sehuun menganggur"

"Sudahlah Jongin bantu saja eomma..." Sehuun-pun turut memerintah

Cuuup

Yah...harus dibujuk dulu dengan ciuman agar Kai mau melakukan apa yang di perintahkan eomma Chanyeol. Mereka berdua memang memanggil Luna dengan sebutan eomma, tau sendirilah orang tua mereka sangat sibuk jarang di rumah, jadinya mereka senang diperhatikan Luna sebagai anak mereka sendiri.

"Kajj kita ke kamar saja" Sehuun menarik Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar Chanyeol

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Baekhyun yang cerewet kembali membuka suara.

"Huun...Chanyeol takut sekali yah pada eommanya" Sehuun menggelengkan kepala dan menatap ke bawah dimana ada Kai dan Luna yang sibuk menyiram bunga. Posisi Baekhyun dan Sehuun ada di kamar lantai dua memang.

"Dia itu sayang sekali tau dengan eomma"

"Ciiih Mother complex"

"Bukan...bukan begitu, kau salah sangka dengan Yeoll Chagi" Sehuun kini memfokuskan pembicaraan dan tak lagi menatap ke arah taman rumah Chanyeol "Yeoll dulu hampir mati tau..."

"Terus? Dia bertobat, seperti itu?"

"Bagaimana yah..." sambil berfikir Sehuun meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu "Yeoll dulu nakal waktu masih satu sekolah denganku dan Jongin, dan ketika ia hampir mati sepertinya ia mendapatkan pencerahan"

"Dia hampir mati kenapa memangnya Hun?"

"Gara-gara seorang Yeoja"

"Huh...alasan klise, berkorban demi cinta hingga hampir mati"

"Anii...ani...bukan begitu, kau salah duga lagi" Baekhyun benar-benar cemberut sekarang karena dari tadi dugaanya meleset terus.

"waktu masih kelas Satu senior high school, Chanyeol punya banyak penggemar. Termasuk gadis bernama Bang Min'ah...dia gigih sekali mengejar Chanyeol, padahal waktu itu Min'ah sudah punya kekasih. Aku saja sampai sebal melihat ia menggoda Yeoll Chagi" Sehuun ikut-ikutan cemberut di samping Baekhyun karena mengingat cerita masa lalu.

"Pacar Min'ah akhirnya tau kalau kekasihnya mengejar-ngejar namja lain, nah ketemulah Yeoll sebagai sasaranya. Waktu Yeoll di keroyok dulu ia sedang mengantarkan eommanya belanja itu pun karena di anacam oleh Eomma, Yeoll dulu tak semunurut sekarang. Eh...sampai mana tadi aku" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas saat cerita Sehuun tiba-tiba melompat haluan.

"Ah...dia di keroyok ketika mengantar eomma. Kurasa kalau Yeoll sendirian ia pasti menang, tapi ada Luna eomma, jadi ia berusa melindungi eomma" Sehuun menghela nafas pelan, sepertinya ini saat-saat tegang "Saat Yeoll terlalu fokus menghajar pacar Min'ah ia sedikit lengah, dan ketika itu seseorang membawa balok kayu datang hendak memukul Luna eomma, tapi Yeoll sadar dan malah kepalanya yang kena. Ia koma hampir satu bulan"

"Huh payah...aku menyesal menjadikan Chanyeol anak buahku. Berkelahi begitu saja kalah" Sehuun cemberut dan memukul lengan Baekhyun pelan.

"Jangan seenaknya kau bicara, Yeoll itu sangat hebat tahu, kau saja yang belum tahu"

"Hebat apa? Aku tak pernah kalah jika berkelahi" si kecil itu mulai menyombongkan dirinya, padahl ia berkelahi juga karena keisenganya sendiri, apa yang perlu di banggakan?

"Nanti kalau kau tahu kehebatan Yeoll, jangan sampai jatuh hati yah..."

"Tak akan"

"Akan kupegang kata-katamu" Sehuun mengatakanya sambil tersenyum-senyum karena saat ia melihat kebawah, Kai sedang melakukan 'Wink' untuknya

"Sudah berapa lama kau berpacaran dengan si mesum itu?" senyum Sehuun langsung hilang, tiba-tiba pandanganya menerawang terlalu jauh, padahal Baekhyun di sebelahnya

"Kami tak berpacaran" Muka Baekhyun mendadak sangat lucu, mulutnya menganga dan mata sipitnya melebar karena kaget.

"Mana mungkin kalian tidak berpacaran?, lalu apa maksudnya cium sana, cium sini, Kapanpun dan tak tahu tempat" kenapa si kecil ini jadi emosi? Yang punya hubungankan Sehuun dan Kai

"Kami sudah berteman sejak kecil, jadi rasanya nanti aneh jika tiba-tiba berpacaran" Baekhyun tahu, Sehuun tak suka dengan alasan yang dibuatnya sendiri itu. Orang bodoh juga tahu kalau Sehuun mencintai Kai, begitu pula Baekhyun. Alasan klise memang, tak mau berpacaran karena sudah nyaman menjadi sahabat, tapi yang namanya cinta dan suka yah...disampaikan saja.

"aneh apanya? Kalian itu yang aneh! Mana ada teman tiap malam melakukan French Kiss dan bercumbu di rumah orang" Sehuun hanya mengangkat bahu, memfokuskan matanya pada lelaki bermarga Kim yang masih menyiram di taman dengan Luna.

"ahhh...aku punya ide bagus agar si mesum itu mau mengaku mencintaimu" pikiran Sehuun berubah tidak enak, baru sekali pandang saja ia sadar kalau Baekhyun itu pembuat onar, dan apapun yang dilakukanya tak akan beres.

"A-apa yang-"

"Ssst...diam dan Lihat!"

"Huuun kau itu ternyata manis sekali" aksi pertama Baekhyun di mulai, memuji Sehuun kencang-kencang dan harus terdengar sampai di telinga Kai "kulitmu juga putih mulus, beruntung sekali si mesum Kai memilikimu" Baekhyun sesekali melirik ke bawah, dan BINGGGO...Kai menatap ke lantai dua dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Ahhh...aku lupa, kau kan bukan kekasih Kim Jongin. Jadi aku boleh melakukan ini"

CUUUUP

Mata Sehuun terbelalak, tak menyangka bahwa dalam scenario Baekhyun ada adegan seperti ini. Biasanya ia hanya pernah di cium Kai bukan namja lain, jadi rasanya sungguh aneh. Selang air yang tadi di pegang Kai sudah tergeletak di tanah, percayalah bahwa Kai sekarang sudah murka...hahaha rasakan Kim Jongin.

"Dimana si kecil, pendek pembuat onar itu?" Kai masuk dengan wajah memerah menahan marah, Sehuun sudah diam ketakutan tak berani memandang mata Kai. Sekarang lihat Byun Baekhyun! Ia malah tersenyum senang melihat ke marahan sasaranya.

"Kau..." Kai menarik kerah baju Baekhyun hingga si kecil itu sedikit terangkat, tapi dengan bodohnya Baekhyun tetap tersenyum, niatnya mungkin melakukan Smirk, tapi gagal dan malah terlihat lucu. "jangan pernah menyentuh Oh Sehuun!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyentuhnya! Kau tak punya hak apapun, dia hanya temanmu sejak kecil bukan kekasihnya, jadi terserah Sehuun mau melakukan hal apapun dengan namja atau Yeoja lainya"

Kai melirik sekilas ke arah Sehuun yang menundukkan kepala, baru kali ini ia melihat Sehuun takut padanya. Apa benar Sehuun sepemikiran dengan Baekhyun?. Batin Kai benar-benar takut jika semua perkataan Baekhyun sama dengan benak Sehuun. cengkraman tangan Kai di kerah baju Baekhyun mulai terlepas, ia kembali memandang Sehuun dengan dingin.

"Lakukan apapun semaumu Oh Sehuun! aku pergi" Sehuun terhenyak dan menatap punggung Kai yang berjalan menjauhinya.

"Jongiiiin...tunggu! apa maksudmu?Jongiiin...hiks" Sehuun berlari mengejar Kai yang ternyata berniat pulang ke rumah.

"Dua orang bodoh, sama-sama terpedaya yang namanya cinta. Hahahahaha" Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur dan mulai memjamkan matanya sambil tersenyum jahil "Orang bodoh juga tahu kalau si mesum itu mencintai Sehuun, Sehuun saja yang terlalu idiot hingga tak sadar"

...

Di lain tempat, Luhan sedang asyik memilih es krim untuk dimakanya. Chanyeol hanya menurut dengan apa yang di beli si kecil itu. Namun saat hendak membayar ke kasir ia sungguh kaget ketika mengetahui bahwa Luhan membeli 10 buah es krim.

"Kau yakin bisa menghabiskanya" Luhan menggeleng sambil tersenyum "kalau tak yakin kenapa membeli sebanyak ini?"

"Lulu hanya minta catu, cicanya buat Baekie Hyung" Chanyeol benar-benar tersenyum tulus saat ini. Penuturan Luhan membuatnya merasa senang, padahal Luhan tak membelikan es krim untuknya tapi ia senang.

"Kajja...kita pulang, mungkin Hyungmu yang cerewet itu sudah sembuh total"

"Kajja...Ajuchi...pallli" Luhan melompat-lompat girang sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol agar mengikutinya.

Perjalanan pulang mereka memang harus melewati rumah Sehuun dan Kai, dan saat itulah Chanyeol serta Luhan melihat Sehuun sedang menggedor kencang pintu rumah Kai. Karena tertarik akhirnya Chanyeol menarik Luhan agar mendekat ke arah Sehuun yang ternyata menangis.

"Huun...apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehuun menoleh dan menghamburkan dirinya di pelukan Chanyeol

"Yeoll...Jongin...Jongin marah padaku" Chanyeol balas memeluk Sehuun dan mengoyang-goyangkan sedikit pelukan mereka. Luhan yang melihat Sehuun menangis, akhirnya ikut memeluk kaki kiri Sehuun. merasa ada yang memluk kakinya, Sehuun menunduk kebawah dan mendapayi Luhan sedang mengeratkan lengan-lengan mungilnya di kaki miliknya.

Sehuun berjongkok dan membawa Luhan dalam pelukanya.

"Ajuchi jangan menangis! Nanti Lulu ikut sedih" bukanya diam, Sehuun malah kencang menangis

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Baek-Baekhyun...hiks...hiks tadi-" tanpa menunggu kalimat Sehuun terlengkapi, Chanyeol sudah melangkah pergi menuju rumahnya, meningalkan Sehuun dan Luhan di depan teras rumah Kai.

BRAAAAK

Baekhyun yang tadinya tidur, langsung terbangun dan duduk dalam keadaan setengah sadar karena kaget. Tiba-tiba ada yang mendorong tubuhnya hingga terpojok di kepala ranjang, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap untuk menyesuaikan pandanganya dan melihat siapa orang yang sudah begitu saja mengganggu tidur siangnya.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan pada Sehuun?" sekarang mata Baekhyun sudah terbuka 100%, ujung bibirnya yang mungil terangkat seperti mengejek. Chanyeol yang melihatnya semakin mencengkram pundak Baekhyun

"Aku hanya membantu dua orang bodoh yang sedang jatuh cinta itu. Padahal sama-sama suka tapi tak mau mengaku"

"Ingat" Baekhyun sedikit meringis kesakitan saat Chanyeol semakin menekan jemari-jemari besarnya di pundak Baekhyun "Jangan ikut campur urusan mereka! Kau bukan siapa-siap disini!"

TESSS

Entah karena apa, air mata Baekhyun tiba-tiba jatuh, tapi ia tetap tak mengalihkan tatapanya dari mata Chanyeol yang menatap benci kepadanya. Perlahan Chanyeol mengendurkan cengkramanya dan beranjak dari atas ranjang.

"Ini untukmu dari adikmu yang sangat kau benci itu. aku tak tahu bahkan Luhan saja lebih baik dari pada kau" Chanyeol melempar tas plastik berisi es krim yang tadi di beli Luhan. Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol, sambil sesekali terisak. Tapi dengan sekuat tenaga ia tak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan si jangkung tersebut.

BRAAAAK

Chanyeol menutup pintu dengan kasar dan meninggalkan Baekhyun di kamar sendirian.

"kau bukan siap-siap Byun Baekhyun, bukan siapa-siapa...bukan siapa siapa" si kecil Baekhyun akhirnya berlari keluar kamar, bahkan ia menyalip Chanyeol yang masih berada di anak tangga sambil mengucapkan 'bukan siapa-siapa' secara berulang-ulang. Chanyeol sempat kaget saat ada yang menyalipnya, tapi setelah tahu itu Baekhyun maka ia membiarkanya dan melangkah kembali ke rumah Kai untuk melihat keadaan Sehuun dan Luhan.

Ternyata, saat Chanyeol kembali ke rumah Kai, ia sudah tak melihat Sehuun dan Luhan disana. Pikirnya mungkin Sehuun sudah pulang, dan tepat. Sehuun sudah duduk di kursi bersama Luhan, tapi pandangan namja berkulit pucat itu kosong, membuat Luhan di sebelahnya takut dan hendak menangis.

"Huuun...heii...heiii!" tak ada respon, meskipun Chanyeol sudah mengguncang-guncang badan Sehuun sekuat tenaga. "Lu..sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Tadi waktu di lumah Ajushi Jong-Jongin...ada namja datang telus pintu dibuka Jongin Ajuchi dan namja tadi di peluk-peluk. Telus Ajuchi ini pulang ke lumah, jadi Lulu ikut" Chanyeo sekarang tahu, pasti Sehuun sedang sakit hati karena ada Namja lain yang dipeluk Kai di depan matanya, ia menyimpulkan dari cerita Luhan yang sedikit tak jelas.

"Hyuung...Lulu mau pulang, mau ketemu Baekie Hyung" raut wajah Chanyeol seketika berubah ketika ingat bahwa Baekhyun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan rumahnya, dan sekarang ia tak tahu si cerewet itu di mana.

"Eumm...tunggu disini saja dulu ne? kita bantu Sehuun ajushi, lalu kita pulang" bujukan Chanyeol ternyata berhasil, karena sekarang Luhan sudah memluk lengan Sehuun. mungkin ia berpikiran jika Sehuun sudah baik-baik saja maka ia bisa segera pulang dan menemui Hyungnya, jadi ia memluk Sehuun agar segera baikan. Baik sekali anak ini...

...

Baekhyun berlari tak tentu arah, hingga tubuhnya menabrak segerombolan orang. Baekhyun hendak kembali berlari tapi lenganya tiba-tiba di tarik dan tubuhnya di seret ke sebuah gang sepi.

"Masih ingat dengan kami?"

BUAGHHH...

MOHON SABAR DITUNGGU UNTUK CHAP 6 Nya

Saya g bisa update panjang2 soal e bikin y kilat-kilat dan curi-curi

BUAT YANG UDA REVIEW DI CHAP KEMARIN

**SHY Fukuru****, ****Vicky98Amalia**** , ****LimXiauZhu**** , ****samkou****, ****chanbaek0592****, PyRomaniAcs, ****Blacknancho****, ****matokeke****, ****QyuDev178****, ****RoseEXOticsFRIEND****, ****askasufa****, ****Nurfadillah****, Love sehun, ****StepName****, ****Imeelia****, ****ninuksaras**

Buat temen-temnku yang dulu sering heboh-hebohan kalo koment di FB, selamat datang dan juga terimakasih karena menemukan akun saya di


	6. Chapter 6

Namja With Trouble 6

Pairing : Baekyeol

Cast : Kaihun, Krisho

Genre :Yaoi, Romane, Comedy

Length : 6 of?

DEPO LDH

_Baekhyun berlari tak tentu arah, hingga tubuhnya menabrak segerombolan orang. Baekhyun hendak kembali berlari tapi lenganya tiba-tiba di tarik dan tubuhnya di seret ke sebuah gang sepi. _

"_Masih ingat dengan kami?"_

_BUAGHHH..._

...

Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba di pukul langsung saja terjatuh, butuh waktu yang sangat lama agar si kecil itu mengingat siapa orang-orang yang ada di hadapanya. Mereka adalah orang yang dulu diancam Baekhyun akan di laporkan ke pihak sekolah karena ketahuan merokok.

BUAGHHH

Satu lagi pukulan mendarat di perut Baekhyun, ia belum sempat melawan tapi pukulan demi pukulan sudah melayang ke tubuhnya yang kecil. Kali ini Baekhyun hanya bisa merintih kesakitan, tak bisa melawan bahkan untuk mengatakan satu kalimat saja ia tak sanggup. Tak hanya sudut bibirnya saja yang berdarah, tapi beberapa pukulan mengenai gigi-giginya dan membuat darah keluar begitu banyak dari dalam mulutnya.

"Kalian hanya berani keroyokan" sekalinya ia mengeluarkan suara, tapi ia mengeluarkan kalimat yang sangat salah. Badan Baekhyun sudah babak belur, tapi apa yang namja itu katakan? Sempat-sempatnya ia menghina musuh dalam keadaan terdesak seperti ini?

Salah seorang dari mereka mendekat dan mencengkram kerah Baekhyun yang sudah berlumuran darah.

"Kau jangan sok jagoan disini! Sudah hampir mati saja masih sombong" dan sebuah tamparan begitu telak mengenai pipi yang sudah tak lagi putih mulus. Begitu banyak darah terciprat sesaat setelah tamparan tersebut dilayangkan, Baekhyun sudah tersungkur lemah di atas tanah. Mereka meninggalkan si kecil itu sendirian di gang yang sempit.

Baekhyun benar-benar berusaha sekuat tenaga pergi dari gang yang amat bau dan pengap tersebut, tubuhnya tertatih-tatih berjalan tak tentu arah. Terkadang ia menabrak beberapa orang karena pandangan yang tak fokus dan tenaga yang sudah habis.

Hanya mampu berjalan selama 10 menit saja, tubuh Baekhyun akhirnya merosot ke tanah dengan bersandar pada sebuah pohon. Jalanan sekitar sudah mulai sepi karena sore ini sangat mendung dan rintik hujan mulai turun.

Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menangis saat ini, mengingat begitu banyak kejadian buruk menimpanya. Tapi tenaganya memang benar-benar sudah tidak ada, bahkan untuk menangis saja ia tak sanggup.

...

"Ajuchiiii...ayo pulang! Aku ingin beltemu Baekie Hyung" Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, ia benar-benar menyerah dengan permintaan Luhan kali ini. Pasalnya sudah sejak pagi ia menahan Luhan di rumah Sehuun, beralasan bahwa saat ini Sehuun butuh mereka. Tapi alasan hanya alasan, sebenarnya Chanyeol tak yakin bahwa Baekhyun sudah kembali ke rumahnya, dan akan jadi masalah baru kalau Luhan tak menemukan si cerewet itu di rumahnya.

"Baiklah...Kajjja" Chanyeol benar-benar pasrah kali ini. Sejenak ia mendekati Sehuun dan merangkulnya sebentar "Huuun tunggu di sini sebentar, jangan melakukan hal aneh-aneh selama aku pergi, aku akan segera kembali" masih tak ada respon meskipun Chanyeol sudah berada di ujung pintu dengan menggandeng Luhan di sampingnya.

...

"Hyuuuuung...Lulu pulang" Luhan melepaskan pegangan tangan Chanyeol saat sudah berada di rumah keluarga Park. dengan penuh semangat ia berlari ke kamar milik Chanyeol, dimana terkahir kali Baekhyun masih tidur disana.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengatakan 'Matilah aku' di dalam hati. Namun begitu melihat Changmin sudah berada di rumah ia mendekati appanya dan menatap Changmin intens. Saat ini Changmin benar-benar tak paham dengan perilaku aneh putranya yang tampan.

"Kenapa menatap appa seperti itu?"

"Appa...aku titip Luhan padamu, aku mau pergi" tanpa menunggu kalimat persetujuan keluar dari mulut Changmin, Chanyeol sudah berlalu terlebih dahulu.

Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena membiarkan Baekhyun pergi dan berakhir pada masalah besar. Sebenarnya ia merasa bersalah pada Luhan bukan pada Baekhyun. Si kecil itu begitu menyayangi Bekhyun hingga mengikutinya pergi dari rumah, sekarang Hyungnya sudah pergi dan apa yang akan dikatakan Chanyeol jika ia tak menemukan Baekhyun. Pasti si kecil Luhan akan menangis, mengira bahwa Hyungnya meninggalkanya begitu saja.

Hari sudah hujan ketika Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan rumahnya, ia tak sempat membawa payung karena terburu-buru menghindari pertanyaan Changmin. Sebagian bajunya sudah basah, tapi ia tetap mencari dalam hujan. Pikiranya hanya terpaku pada Luhan yang pasti sudah menangis di rumah.

"Namja bodoh dan cerewet itu benar-benar menyusahkan" gerut Chanyeol di tengah perjalanan mencari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sekarang sudah benar-benar kedinginan, hujan sudah reda sedari tadi, tapi karena bajunya yang basah dan hari sudah menjelang malam, mau tak mau angin berhembus kencang tak peduli bahwa Chanyeol sedang kesusahan.

"Kasian sekali namja tadi, mayatnya seperti masih baru" sebuah percakapan dua orang nenek-nenek yang tak sengaja bersimpang jalan dengan Chanyeol.

"Dia sepertinya korban kekerasan" entah kenapa firasat Chanyeol benar-benar yakin bahwa yang dibicarakan kedua nenek tadi adalah Baekhyun.

"Changkaman Halmonie!" kedua nenek tadi berhenti dan menatap Chanyeol "Mayat yang anda maksud tadi ada dimana?" kedua nenek tersebut saling berpandangan, dan menatap Chanyeol curiga.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan mayat itu anak muda?"

"Tentu saja membawanya pulang, aku yakin dia temanku yang menghilang" seperti tersanjung dengan perkataan Chanyeol yang terlohat amat setia kawan dengan temanya, akhirnya salah seorang dari dua nenek tersebut memberi tahu dimana keberadaan mayat yang mereka maksud.

"Gommawo halmonie! Gommawo" Chanyeol membungkuk berkali-kali memberi hormat sebelum pergi

"Ternyata anak jaman sekarang masih setia kawan seperti jaman kita dulu" gumam seorang nenek yang disetujui dengan anggukan oleh nenek lainya.

Chanyeol tak tahu kenapa ia menghela nafas lega begitu melihat 'Mayat' orang yang di kenalinya. Ia mendekat dan mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun.

"Heiii...bangun...cepat bangun!" untung saja Baekhyun benar-benar belum menjadi mayat seperti dugaan dua nenek yang di temui Chanyeol tadi. sebenarnya Chanyeol tak yakin Baekhyun akan mati dengan mudah, mengingat di seperti memiliki 9 Nyawa seperti kucing karena begitu iseng suka mengajak berkelahi para Brandalan.

Baekhyun melenguh pelan di sisa-sisa kesadaranya, bibirnya benar-benar sakit.

"A-anak bu-buah...? ce-cepat bawa ak-aku ke pemakaman"

"Pabboo...kau belum mati, jadi aku hanya akan membawamu ke rumah sakit dan menyiksamu dengan jarum-jarum suntik agar Luhan tak menangis jika melihat keadaanmu" ini merupakan kalimat pembuktian bahwa Chanyeol tak lagi menjadi namja yang irit bicara jika berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, mungkin sudah tertular cerewetnya.

Baekhyun sudah pasrah dan membiarkan Chanyeol menggendongnya di punggung. Sedikit demi sedikit kesadaranya kembali menghilang dan pingsan begitu saja di punggung lebar milik Park Chanyeol.

...

Sehuun sedang duduk di balkon kamarnya, membuka lembar demi lembar foto kenangan miliknya yang kebanyakan berisi dirinya, Chanyeol dan juga Jongin. Tatapnya sudah tak sekosong saat terakhir Luhan dan Chanyeol meninggalkanya.

Terkadang ia tersenyum saat melihat pose aneh mereka bertiga, kadang ingin menangis saat melihat hanya ada foto Kai dan Sehuun berdua tanpa Chanyeol. Mereka terlihat selalu mesra di setiap foto yang ada.

Sebuah ide terlintas dalam benaknya. Bukan...bukan ide untuk bunuh diri tapi ide untuk membuat Kai mau mendengarkanya, atau terpaksa mendengarkanya. Sehuun berlari ke arah gudang, dan menemukan sebuah Toa...entah itu Toa milik siapa, yang Sehuun ingat dulu ia sering memainkan benda tersebut bertiga di lapangan sepak bola.

Ngiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Sebuah dengungan nyaring memekakkan telinga terdengar ketika Sehuun menyalakan Toa ditanganya, ia sendiri kaget dan sempat berjingkat karena benda rongsok tersebut.

"Tess..Tesss..." Sehuun mengecek Suara seperti seorang penyanyi mau konser "Jongiin...Kim Jongiiiin..." Kai yang berada di dalam kamar dengan Taemin yang ternyata sepupu Jauhnya mulai menajamkan pendengaran ketika mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya "Kim Jongiiin...jika dalam waktu sepuluh menit kau tak datang ke rumahku, maka aku akan terus makan sampai perutku tak muat, hingga mati kekenyangan...dengarkan itu! Dan cepat tinggalkan namja yang kau peluk-peluk tadi...itu menyebalkan tahu"

Seketika Kai tersenyum dan beranjak pergi, Taemin menatap Kai yang tiba-tiba saja merubah raut mukanya. Tadi ia terlihat seperti orang gila, sekarang malah lebih mirip lagi karena tersenyum-senyum sendiri setelah mendengar Ancaman Sehuun.

BRAAAAK

Sehuun menoleh dan mendapati Kai tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya, ia hampir saja menangis antara senang dan terharu, tapi sebisa mungkin ia tahan dan mulai mendekati Kai.

GREEEEB

Keduanya kini berpelukan erat, setelah Sehuun menerjang Kai kencang. Mereka berpelukan seperti dua orang yang sudah lama tak bertemu, padahal baru sejak pagi tadi mereka saling mendiamkan diri.

"Jongggiiiiin...aku merindukanmu" ungkap Sehuun

"Aku juga merindukanmu"

"Benarkah?"

"tentu saja" dan Sehuun lalu naik ke punggung Kai dengan senang, Kai memutar-mutar tubuh mereka hingga Sehuun tertawa kencang. "Apa kau tak lelah?" Sehuun hanya menggeleng, tak yakin bahwa Kai bisa melihatnya "Kau sudah menangis, hampir setengah hari. Mianheee"

Sehuun mempererat pelukanya di leher Kai, ternsenyum manis mendengar penuturan namja bermarga Kim tersebut. Itu bukti bahwa Kai sebenarnya mengkhawatrkan dan menyadari keadaanya selama mereka tak saling berbicara.

"Jangan marah lagi seperti tadi, itu menakutkan"

"Aku hanya tak suka kau di cium sembarang orang"

"Aku juga tak suka kau memeluk sembarang orang, bahkan kau tak menghiraukanku. Aku sakit hati tahu"

"Dia sepupuku Taemin. Tapi aku memang salah sih malah memluknya di depanmu, habis aku kesal"

"Benarkah kau kesal?"

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tak kesal melihat orang yang kau sayangi di cium-cium orang lain" Sehuun sempat merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal ketika Kai megatakan 'orang yang kusayangi' hanya sayang, padahal Sehuun menginginkan lebih. Tapi bigini saja cukup, paling tidak Kai sudah mengatakan ia menyayangi Sehuun.

...

Luka Baekhyun sudah ditangani oleh dokter, terpaksa si cerewet itu harus dirawat karena lukanya bukan luka ringan, ditambah lagi demam menyerangnya karena terkena hujan. Chanyeol sudah menghubungi Changmin dan menyuruh Appanya itu untuk membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit. Dia pasti menangis kalau melihat keadaan Baekhyun, itu pikir Chanyeol.

"Ajuchiii...dimana Baekie Hyung" Luhan memeluk kaki panjang Chanyeol begitu Changmin menurunkanya dari gendongan. Chanyeol tak menjawab dan hanya mengajak Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan

Si kecil itu benar-benar menangis saat melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang dirasanya tidak baik. Anak kecil memang tahu apa? Kalau melihat orang di rumah sakit, tertidur dan ada selang infus pasti mereka akan mengatakanya sakit, meskipun tak tahu sakit apa yang di derita.

"Baekie Hyuung kenapa...hiks...Baekie hyung cakit?...hiks...maafkan Lulu...Lulu tak akan nakal lagi...hiks...tapi Hyung halus bangun!...hiks" Luhan menangis dan menaruh kepalanya di ranjang Baekhyun "Hyuung...hiks...bangun! jangan tinggalin Lulu...hiks"

"Eummm...berisik sekali" itu gumaman Baekhyun ketika tersadar karena tangisan Luhan.

"Hyuung...hiks...Lulu janji tak akan nakal lagi...hiks...hiks..." Baekhyun bingung, kenap bangun-bangun sudah di suguhi pemandangan si kecil ini menangis?

"Diamlah...! aku mau tidur" Luhan berusaha keras menghentikan air matanya yang sudah terlanjur deras mengalir. Segera si kecil itu naik ke atas ranjang Baekhyun dan ikut menyusup ke dalam selimut.

"Lulu...hiks...ingin menemani Hyung...hiks..."

"terserah" Luhan tersenyum, jejak air mata mebuat wajahnya sedikit berantakan dan terlihat kotor. Tak beberapa lam si kecil itu tertidur mungkin kelelahan menangis.

Baekhyun sebenarnya tak benar-benar tidur, ia hanya pura-pura memjamkan mata. Badanya sekarang berbalik ke samping untuk melihat Luhan, tanpa sadar tanganya yang tidak di infus mengusap jejak air mata Luhan yang membuat wajah imut itu menjadi jelek.

"Eheeem" Chanyeol perusak suasana. Baekhyun menghentikan gerkan tanganya ketika menyadari bahwa masih ada orang lain di kamar tersebut. Saat ia menoleh Chanyeol mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ciiih...wajahmu terlihat semakin bodoh" Baekhyun cemberut seketika "Sini biar kulihat wajah jelekmu itu" Chanyeol mendekat dan memegang dagu Baekhyun, mau tak mau wajah Baekhyun berpaling untuk menatap si jangkung Chanyeol.

DEG

Dari jarak sedekat ini, wajah Chanyeol terlihat tampan, Pikir Baekhyun. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan seperti waktu terhenti begitu saja. Lama...sampai akhirnya Baekhyun menggunakan sebelah tanganya untuk mendorong wajah Chanyeol menjauh.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu!"

"Kurasa kau terlihat lebih bagus dengan tampang seperti ini!"

DEG

Mungkin ada sesuatu yang berbeda setelah ini.

TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MEMBACA CHAP 6

Entah kenapa di tengah MOOD saya yang buruk, saya malah bikin FF. sebenarnya chap ini merupakan sebuah ungkapan keksalan saya...maaf yah curhat dikit.

Saya benar-benar tak paham, ff ini benar-benar hancur dan dilihat dari segi manapun ff ini tak layak dibaca, tapi entah kenapa kalian masih mau mereview ff dengan judul NAMJA WITH TROUBLE ini. Maka dari itu saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih, padahal saya buat ff adalah karena pengen bikin, G ada yang baca yah boleh ada yang baca juga boleh. Jika ceritanya aneh, maka itulah yang ada di otak saya, tak ada yang menyuruh atau memaksa saya untuk membuat cerita, pengen nulis yah nulis enggak yah enggak. Jika tulisan saya menyakiti mata kalian, maka saya ucapkan permohonan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

**THANKS TO **

**CHAP 1**

** , pyromaniacs , your silent reader, ****ChanLoveBaek****, ****Imeelia****, ****Aiiu d'freaky****, ****RoseEXOticsFRIEND****, DobGogi , ****12Wolf**** , ****SHY Fukuru**** , ****samkou****, ****Sonewbamin****, **

**CHAP 2**

**SHY Fukuru****, ****chanbaek0592****, Pyromaniacs, ****RoseEXOticsFRIEND****, ****askasufa****, Guest(yang heboh bahas kelakuan Kaihun), ****, your silent reader, ****Vicky98Amalia****, Guest (yang bilang Baekhyun usil banget, Imalia, nunuksaras, ****Sonewbamin**

**CHAP 3 **

**SHY Fukuru, chanbaek0592, , matokeke, Aiiu d'freaky, LimXiauZhu, Nurfadillah, Vicky98Amalia, RoseEXOticsFRIEND, QyuDev178, Queen DheVils94, , ImSuXoSM, Anaknya ChanBaek,** **nunuksaras,**** Sonewbamin**

**CHAP 4**

**SHY Fukuru****, ****Vicky98Amalia**** , ****LimXiauZhu**** , ****samkou****, ****chanbaek0592****, PyRomaniAcs, ****Blacknancho****, ****matokeke****, ****QyuDev178****, ****RoseEXOticsFRIEND****, ****askasufa****, ****Nurfadillah****, Love sehun, ****StepName****, ****Imeelia****, ****ninuksaras, ****Sonewbamin**

**CHAP 5**

**Aiiu d'freaky****, ****Blacknancho****, baekris, ****chanbaek0592****, ****SHY Fukuru****, ****kyeoptafadila****, ****Nurfadillah****, ****LimXiauZhu****, baekyeol shipper, Love sehun, ****Vicky98Amalia****, ****yongchan****, ****, ****RoseEXOticsFRIEND****, ****Imeelia****, ****Keun Yoon****, ****louise lee****, hyunnie, **** .58****, ****, ****ferinaref****, ****Sonewbamin****, **


	7. Chapter 7

Namja With Trouble 7

Pairing : Baekyeol

Cast : Kaihun, Krisho

Genre :Yaoi, Romane, Comedy

Length : 7 of?

DEPO LDH

_"Ciiih...wajahmu terlihat semakin bodoh" Baekhyun cemberut seketika "Sini biar kulihat wajah jelekmu itu" Chanyeol mendekat dan memegang dagu Baekhyun, mau tak mau wajah Baekhyun berpaling untuk menatap si jangkung Chanyeol._

_DEG_

_Dari jarak sedekat ini, wajah Chanyeol terlihat tampan, Pikir Baekhyun. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan seperti waktu terhenti begitu saja. Lama...sampai akhirnya Baekhyun menggunakan sebelah tanganya untuk mendorong wajah Chanyeol menjauh._

_"Jangan melihatku seperti itu!"_

_"Kurasa kau terlihat lebih bagus dengan tampang seperti ini!"_

_DEG_

_Mungkin ada sesuatu yang berbeda setelah ini._

_..._

Pagi telah datang, Baekhyun hendak menajamkan penglihatanya yang agak kurang jelas karena baru bangun tidur. Lihat posisinya! Dia belum bergerak, dan tanganya ternyata memeluk Luhan kecil, Baekhyun sebenarnya tak sadar saat melakukan hal tersebut. Ia mendiamkanya,memandang wajah imut Luhan yang polos dan terlihat menenagkan, Baekhyun menyingkap poni Luhan ke atas, dan perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya pada dahi si kecil itu.

CUUUUP

Untuk pertamakalinya Byun Baekhyun mencium adiknya Xi Luhan. Chanyeol sebenarnya melihat pemandangan tersebut dari balik pintu, ia hanya tersenyum dan tak ingin masuk untuk sekedar menganggu hal langka semacam ini.

Pagi-pagi sekali sebenarnya Chanyeol dan Changmin sudah bangun, si putra dari keluarga Park tersebut mengantarkan Appanya sampai di parkiran karena Changmin hendak pulang dan bersiap-siap pergi ke kantor. Apa benar Chanyeol se-sayang itu dengan keluarganya?..yahh...mungkin saja, tanpa sadar Keluarga Park adalah gambaran harmonis sebuah keluarga jika dibandingkan keluarga Kai, Sehuun dan juga Baekhyun.

Kelaurga Kai dan Sehuun, setali tiga uang. Gambaran keluarga kaya raya, tapi terlalu memperhatikan kekayaan jadi kurang memperhatikan keadaan putra-putranya, jadi jangan salahkan kalau mereka berdua lebih sayang pada Luna dan Changmin sebagai kedua orang tuanya. Kalian sudah lihat sendiri kan kalau Kai begitu menuruti semua perintah Luna.

Lalu bagaimana dengan keluarga Baekhyun? Dilihat dengan bencinya si Baekhyun pada Luhan sudah membuktikan bahwa keadaan keluarga Byun tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi sebaiknya kita tunggu saja kisah ini hingga terungkap bagaimana keluarga Byun yang sesungguhnya.

...

Ada hal yang lucu disini kawan...sekarang memang waktunya sarapan bagi para pasien, begitu juga nagi Baekhyun. Tapi yang terlihat berbeda disini adalah apa yang dilakukan oleh dua keluarga Byun, Baekhyun cemberut sambil menekuk wajahnya karena Luhan adiknya yang masih kecil itu sok-sok an ingin menyuapi Hyungnya.

"Hyuung ayo makan...biar Lulu Cuapi" desak Luhan sambil menyodorkan sendok ke mulut Baekhyun dengan susah payah karena tubuhnya yang pendek.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri, cepat berikan sendoknya!" Luhan menjauhkan mangkuk berisi sup yang harusnya dimakan Baekhyun.

"Chiroooooo"

"Heeeiii apa yang kalian lakukan? Sepertinya menarik" Chanyeol kali ini masuk sungguhan ke dalam kamar rawat Baekhyun, tidak hanya memperhatikan mereka dari luar.

"Ajuchiii...bantu Lulu!" si kecil Luhan mendekati Chanyeol sambil membawa sup di tanganya, Baekhyun semakin cemberut melihat komplotan Luhan sudah datang "Lulu mau menyuapi Hyung, tapi Baekie hyung tak mau" tak mau kalah dengan Baekhyun, Luhan juga mengerucutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol mendekat dan merebut mangkuk berisi sup dari tangan Luhan

"Biar aku saja" Chanyeol duduk di sebelah ranjang Baekhyun dan menyuapai si cerewet Baekhyun "Buka mulutmu!" Baekhyun masih cemberut dan tetap tak mau membuka mulutnya

"Aku bisa sendiri, kemarikan sup ku!" karena selang infusnya tak terlalu panjang, jadi acara merebut sup-nya harus gagal begitu Chanyeol menjauhkan mangkuk dengan tanganya yang panjang itu

"Cepat buka saja mulutmu! Kapan lagi kau di service anak buahmu seperti ini" wajah Baekhyun tiba-tiba berbinar saat Chanyeol mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah anak buah dari Byun Baekhyun

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan satu sendok sup masuk begitu saja membasahi kerongkonganya. Luhan yang melihat Hyungnya mau disuapi Chanyeol tapi tak mau disuapi olehnya, hanya melipat kedua tanganya di depan dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya bergantian.

"Lulu kecal..kecal...kecal...kecal" gerakan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya yang imut, tanpa sengaja membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum diam-diam.

"Kemarilah...Ajuchi akan menyuapimu sekalian"

"Heiii...itukan makananku!"

"Tenang saja...aku membelikan Luhan Kimbab di luar tadi"

"Yiiipppieee...mana Kimbabnya Ajuchi" Luhan memposisikan dirinya duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol, dan si jangkukung itu meraih tas plastik yang tadi di bawanya.

"Mashiiitaaaa..." teriak Luhan senang sambil menatap Chanyeol di atasnya

"Aku juga mau" gumam Baekhyun pelan

"Ini!" Chanyeol menyodorkan satu potongan Kimbab di depan mulut Baekhyun dan diterima dengan senang hati. Sedikit tak menyangka memang, Chanyeol menyuapinya dengan lembut, tidak berekspresi kesal atau datar seperti biasanya.

"Cekalang...gililan Lulu yang suapi...mana ajuchi...mana" Luhan menyodorkan satu kimbab dan dengan malu-malu Baekhyun menerimanya. Padahal didalam mulutnya saja masih ada sisa makanan...sekarang pipinya menggembung.

...

Luhan kini sudah berada di rumah Chanyeol karena tadi Luna memaksa si kecil itu pulang untuk mandi. Awalnya memang susah membujuknya tapi akhirnya ia berhasil di ajak pulang dengan imbalan akan tidur dengan Baekhyun nanti malam.

"Lega sekali si kecil itu akhirnya pergi" desah Baekhyun, merebahkan kepalanya di atas bantal dan matanya mulai terpejam karena kekenyangan

"Pura-pura...padahal kau mengkhawatirkanya kan?" Chanyeol mulai menggoda Baekhyun, mungkin sifat asli Chanyeol sudah sedikit keluar. "Ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Tak mau...kau bukan siapa-siapaku, untuk apa aku cerita"

"Ya sudah kalau tak mau"

Setelah itu hening. Tak ada yang mau berbicara diantara mereka. Baekhyun menatap jendela yang kordenya terbang menyibak karena angina, sedangkan Chanyeol sedang tenggelam dengan majalah yang tadi sempat di belinya.

"Appaku menikah dengan orang lain dan akhirnya melahirkan Lulu" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandanganya dari majalah ke arah Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Baekhyun sedikit tak senang karena harus mengulang perkataanya barusan. Chanyeol mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun

"Appaku menikah dengan orang lain dan akhirnya melahirkan Lulu" ia kembali mengulang ceritanya "Appa jarang di rumah, ternyata diluar punya istri lain. Eomma sepertinya tahu, makanya setiap pulang mereka selalu bertengkar"

FLASHBACK

"_Untuk apa kau pulang kesini hah? Pergi saja ke rumah istrimu yang lain" teriak Nyonya Byun di ruang tamu_

"_Dasar keluarga tak tahu diuntung" bersamaan dengan kalimat tersebut, terdengar suara tamparan keras. Baekhyun hanya bisa bersembunyi di belakang pintu dengan jemari yang menggengam kuat hingga terasa sakit._

"_Aku menysal menikah denganmu dan memiliki anak tak tahu untung seperti Baekhyun. Kerjaanya hanya bisa membuat onar, berkelahi, nilainya juga selalu jelek...berbeda dengan Luhan yang baik, pintar tak menyusahkan meskipun masih kecil"_

"_Yasudah pergi saja dengan anak sialanmu itu"_

FLASHBACK END

"Jadi karena itu kau membenci Luhan?" Baekhyun tak menjawab, juga tak memberi respon, pandanganya masih menatap ke luar jendela

"Hari itu aku bolos sekolah dan pulang ke rumah, ternyata Appa membawa Luhan lalu meninggalkanya di rumahku begitu saja"

"Jadi sekarang Luhan tinggal denganmu?"

"Sepertinya begitu, mengingat tak ada yang bisa diandalkan lagi di keluarga Kami"

"Tenanglah! Kalau kau tak mau merawat Luhan, berikan saja si kecil itu padaku!"

"Kalau kau memungutnya, bisakah kau memungutku juga?" Chanyeol benar-benar memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun, apalagi matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca saat mengatakan 'bisakah kau memungutku juga'

"Heii...kenapa? Kau menangis?"Baekhyun semakin tak mau menatap Chanyeol yang sudah memegang-megang wajahnya agar menghadap ke arah si jangkung itu

"Aku tak menangis"

"Menangis saja kalau memang mau"

"Aku tak menangis" Baekhyun menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol yang memegang-megang wajahnya "Aku bilang tak menangis...tak menangis...hiks...hiks..."

Dan si kecil Baekhyun kalah dengan air matanya yang sudah mengalir, meskipun ia masih saja bergumam 'aku tak menangis'

Chanyeol berjongkok, ia sudah berada di hadapan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memunggunginya. Tanganya terulur untuk mengusap lelehan air mata yang bukan miliknya.

GREEEB

Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol dan menaruh kepalanya disana.

"Anak buah...pungut...hiks...pungut aku juga...hiks...hiks"

Posisi Baekhyun memang enak, tapi posisi Chanyeol yang berjongkok di bawah membuatnya kesakitan. Ia memutuskan berdiri dengan tangan Baekhyun yang masih terkalung di lehernya, kemudian ia ikut duduk diatas ranjang.

Lama-kelamaan suara tangis Baekhyun tak lagi terdengar, Chanyeol menengok ke bawah dan mendapati Baekhyun sudah tertidur. Di tarunya kepala Baekhyun di atas bantal, Chanyeol menggerak-gerakkan sedikit badanya karena lelah.

"Kau itu imut, tapi kalau sedang tidak cerewet. Pabbbo"Chanyeol memukul kepalanya sendiri Karena mengatakan sesuatu yang sedikit tak masuk akal baginya "Kenapa aku mau jadi anak buah si cerewet ini?" si jangkung itu tersenyum dan menyentil pelan dahi Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba tersenyum saat Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan ruanganya. Ternyata si cerewet itu tidak tidur, hanya tadi ia kelelahan karena menangis. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda disini. Baekhyun memegang dahi yang tadi di sentil oleh Chanyeol, tapi ia malah tersenyum dan matanya terpejam membayangkan sesuatu yang baik kedepanya.

YAUDIN SAMPEK SEGINI DULU YAH...

Belom tamat kok, masih ada chap 8.. amat nih ff?

Yah salah siapa yang review y bikin semangat saya nulis, jadinya nih cerita kagak tamat-tamat dah...hehehe

TERMIKASIH KARENA SUDAH MENYEMANGATI SAYA

BIG THANKS TO :

CHAP 1

, pyromaniacs , your silent reader, ChanLoveBaek, Imeelia, Aiiu d'freaky, RoseEXOticsFRIEND, DobGogi , 12Wolf , SHY Fukuru , samkou, Sonewbamin,

CHAP 2

SHY Fukuru, chanbaek0592, Pyromaniacs, RoseEXOticsFRIEND, askasufa, Guest(yang heboh bahas kelakuan Kaihun), , your silent reader, Vicky98Amalia, Guest (yang bilang Baekhyun usil banget, Imalia, nunuksaras, Sonewbamin

CHAP 3

SHY Fukuru, chanbaek0592, , matokeke, Aiiu d'freaky, LimXiauZhu, Nurfadillah, Vicky98Amalia, RoseEXOticsFRIEND, QyuDev178, Queen DheVils94, , ImSuXoSM, Anaknya ChanBaek, nunuksaras, Sonewbamin

CHAP 4

SHY Fukuru, Vicky98Amalia , LimXiauZhu , samkou, chanbaek0592, PyRomaniAcs, Blacknancho, matokeke, QyuDev178, RoseEXOticsFRIEND, askasufa, Nurfadillah, Love sehun, StepName, Imeelia, ninuksaras, Sonewbamin

CHAP 5

Aiiu d'freaky, Blacknancho, baekris, chanbaek0592, SHY Fukuru, kyeoptafadila, Nurfadillah, LimXiauZhu, baekyeol shipper, Love sehun, Vicky98Amalia, yongchan, , RoseEXOticsFRIEND, Imeelia, Keun Yoon, louise lee, hyunnie, .58, , ferinaref, Sonewbamin,

CHAP 6

**Love Couple**, RoseEXOticsFRIEND, Aiiu d'freaky, **ouise lee****, ****matokeke****, neshiaaa96, meile ichigo**, yongchan, Nurfadillah, Blacknancho, QyuDev178, LimXiauZhu**, Jiy, ****Vicky98Amalia****, ****ttalgibit****, ****,****Step****Name, FettyLryn, lalalalaala, ****Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora****, ****chanbaek0592****, Love sehun**


	8. Chapter 8

Namja With Trouble 8

Pairing : Baekyeol

Cast : Kaihun, Krisho

Genre :Yaoi, Romane, Comedy

Length : 8 of?

DEPO LDH

"Kau itu imut, tapi kalau sedang tidak cerewet. Pabbbo"Chanyeol memukul kepalanya sendiri Karena mengatakan sesuatu yang sedikit tak masuk akal baginya "Kenapa aku mau jadi anak buah si cerewet ini?" si jangkung itu tersenyum dan menyentil pelan dahi Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba tersenyum saat Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan ruanganya. Ternyata si cerewet itu tidak tidur, hanya tadi ia kelelahan karena menangis. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda disini. Baekhyun memegang dahi yang tadi di sentil oleh Chanyeol, tapi ia malah tersenyum dan matanya terpejam membayangkan sesuatu yang baik kedepanya.

...

"Arghhhhhhhhhhh...kapan aku bisa kembali ke sekolaaaah?.Aku bosan" Chanyeol melirik malas karena teriakan Baekhyun barusan. Tumben sekali Baekhyun menyukai sekolah, tidak biasanya

"Memangnya sekolah semenyenangkan itu?"

"Tidak juga sih, aku hanya merindukan Kim Suho" benarkan! Pasti ada sesuatu di balik semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu ingin kembali ke sekolah

"Kim Suho siapa ini? Si kucing atau teman sebangkuku?"

"Tentu saja Suho si kucing" Baekhyun hendak memukul Chanyeol tapi sudah di interupsi terlebih dahulu oleh seseorang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan rawat Baekhyun.

"Anyeong...Baekhyun-ie" semua melihat pada satu titik, lebih tepatnya kepada namja yang sedari tadi di ributkan oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, yaitu 'Kim Suho'

"A-anyeong" jawab Baekhyun gelagapan. Ternyata Suho datang membawa bingkisan dan juga membawa kekasihnya atau Kris songsaenim.

"Lu, ayo kita keluar! Aku ingin mengajakmu berkeliling" Luhan yang sedari awal diam dan duduk di sofa dengan nyaman hingga keberadaanya tak terdeteksi kini mulai memprotes

"Lulu ingin disini saja, menemani Baekie Hyung" seperti tak mendengarkan protes dari si kecil Lulu, Chanyeol mengangkatnya dan membawa si kecil itu dalam gendongan. "Ajuchiii..lepaskan...lepaskan...Hyuuuuung" meskipun Luhan merengek,Baekhyun pasti tak akan mersponya, karena ia lebih fokus pada dua orang namja dihadapanya.

"Berapa kali kubilang kalau kau jangan berkelahi terus" omelan Kris membuat Baekhyun kembali menjadi 100% setelah tadi nyawanya sempat mengawang karena mendapati kedatangan Suho yang terlalu mendadak. Baekhyun cemberut dan memasang wajah sinis di hadapan Kris

"Ya..ya...omeli saja aku!" gerutuan Baekhyun membuat Suho tersenyum, tapi tidak dengan namja bermarga Byun itu.

"Kris tak bermaksud memarahimu Baekhyun-ie...ia hanya mengkhawatirkanmu" ow..ow..pembelaan dari sang kekasih "kau kira siapa Baekhyun-ie yang mengajakku kesini?" Suho melirik Kris yang memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela

"Jangan bilang kalau dia yang mengajakmu?" tunjuk Baekhyun pada Kris. Baekhyun benar-benar tak percaya kalau songsaenim yang biasanya hanya bisa marah-marah padanya itu kini mengkhawatirkanya.

"Sudah wajarkan? Aku kan Saem mu"

Dan pembicaraan mereka berlanjut begitu saja, terkadang Baekhyun memasang wajah kesal karena di omeli Kris, kadang ia memasang wajah bahagia karena berhasil mengolok-olok saem-nya itu

...

Luhan sedang duduk berdua di depan sebuah minimarket dengan Chanyeol, tangannya yang kanan menggenggam sebotol susu sedangkan tanganya yang lain dugunakan untuk memegang lengan Chanyeol yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kita halus kelual cih tadi?" Chanyeol mengintip raut wajah Luhan yang terlihat kesal, padahal sudah ada sebotol susu di tanganya. Anak ini tak gampang di bujuk ternyata kalau sudah menyangkut Baekhyun

"Lu..."panggil Chanyeol

"Heeeem"

"Jawaban macam apa itu? Tidak sopan sekali" Chanyeol menarik sebelah pipi Luhan

"Habisnya Lulu Kecal, kan Lulu pengen teluc cama Baekie hyung"

"Bukanya mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal dengan Baekie Hyungmu itu?"

"Iya cih"

"Kenapa tidak dari dulu-dulu saja tinggal bersama?"

"Eomma balu meninggal" Chanyeol berfikir,apakah ia akan melanjutkan pertanyaan-pertanyaanya atau tidak, apa pantas menanyakan hal seperti ini pada anak kecil? "Appa balu mengajak Lulu tinggal belcama cetelah eomma pelgi"

"Apa Baekhyun tahu kalau eomma-nya meninggal" dasar, akhirnya Chanyeol kalah dan memilih melanjutkan pertanyaanya kepada Luhan

"Bukan eomma Baekie Hyung, tapi eomma Lulu. Eomma Baekie hyung macih ada, eomma Lulu yang cudah meninggal... Ajuchi"

Sluuurrrp

Akhirnya Luhan menyedot susu yang sedari tadi ada di tanganya, mungkin untuk mengurangi perasaan sedihnya atau bagaimana. Karena yang terlihat sekarang Luhan terlihat murung

"Apa kau menyayangi Baekhyun?" Luhan menatap Chanyeol kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, sedangkan sedotan susu masih berada di dalam mulutnya.

"Apa ajuchi menyayangi Baekie Hyung?" Chanyeol kebingungan menjawab, bahkan ia tak berani menatap Luhan yang notabennya hanya anak kecil "Lulu laca Ajuchi menyayangi Baekie Hyung"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Habicnya...Ajuchi menjaga Baekie Hyung lebih celing dali pada Lulu. Padahal Lulu lebih cayang cama Baekie Hyung"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau katakan anak kecil?" Chanyeol mulai menggelitikki Luhan, si kecil itu hanya tertawa riang karena tak tahan di gelitiki

"ahahha...ahahaha cudah ajuchi...ahahaha...Lulu geli...ahahaha" Chanyeol masih semangat menggelitiki Luhan, apalagi saat matanya melihat Luhan sudah bisa tertawa seperti sebelum-sebelumnya

PLUUUK

Keduanya berhenti bergerak, karena botol susu yang di pegang Luhan jatuh.

"Kyaaa...cucu ku, Ajuchiiii..."Luhan mulai merengek dengan sisa air mata di ujung matanya, sisa karena kebanyakan tertawa sebenarnya.

"Ya...ya...kita akan membeli yang baru"

"Holeeeee" teriak Luhan senang, terlalu senang sampai dia mendudukkan dirinya di atas pangkuan Chanyeol kemudian tanganya di kalungkan di leher panjang milik ajushi kesayanganya

...

"Hyung!temanmu cudah pulang?" Luhan mulai menyusup dan masuk ke dalam selimut hangat milik Baekhyun. Hari mulai sore dan si kecil itu merasa kedinginan.

"Kenapa wajahmu di tekuk begitu? Semakin jelek saja"

"ah...songsaenim tiang itu akhirnya akan menikah dengan Suho" perkataan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tertarik dan ikut mengambil tempat di sebelah ranjang, berdesak-desakan bertiga.

"Kau cemburu?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol karena pertanyaan barusan. Memang bukan pertanyaan yang aneh sih mengingat Baekhyun pernah menyukai Suho. 'pernah?' berarti sudah berlalu. Baekhyun bingung karena saat ia mendengar berita pernikahan Suho dan kris ia tidak merasa cemburu atau kesal. Ia hanya merasa kasihan pada Suho nantinya.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya kasihan pada Suho?" kali ini Chanyeol tak paham "Dulu dia sering dijauhi karena beredar kabar bahwa Suho berpacaran dengan Kris saem, ternyata kabar tersebut benar, dan dia malah tidak disukai oleh siswa yang lain. Sekarang mereka mau menikah, bisa-bisa Suho di jahili"

"Kau mengkhawatirkanya?" Chanyeol mulai iseng, karena ia bertanya sambil menarik kedua pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri hanya bisa mengaduh kesakitan dan kedua tanganya di gunakan untuk menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol yang masih berada di pipinya.

"Apa Hyung dan Ajuchi pernah berciuman?" merka berdua menoleh pada namja mungil yang tak bisa mengatakan huruf 's' dengan benar itu "Habisnya...Ajuchi kan menyayangi Baekie Hyung, pasti pernah berciuman kan?"

"Anak kecil tahu apaaaaa" salah satu tangan Chanyeol beralih untuk mencubit pipi Luhan yang gembul. Jadi sekarang kedua tanganya mencubit pipi dua orang

"Ihhh...tinggal cium caja apa cucahnya cih?" Luhan dan Baekhyun berhasil menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol dari pipi masing-masing.

"Kau masih kecil, kenapa berbicara tentang hal dewasa seperti itu?" kini Baekhyun yang berteriak, membuat Luhan memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Cudahlah...Lulu capek, ingin tidul caja" dan Luhan benar-benar memejamkan matanya padahal hari masih sore. Mungkin si kecil itu kelelahan.

Suasana hening setelah Luhan memutuskan untuk tidur. Chanyeol berniat menyingkir dari ranjang Baekhyun, tapi tanganya di tarik oleh seseorang, ketika ia menoleh Baekhyun menggerakkan mulutnya 'Aku ingin jalan-jalan' tanpa menimbulkan suara. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan membantu Baekhyun turun karena masih ada infus ditanganya.

Mereka tidak berjalan-jalan di taman seperti kebanyakan orang lainya, tapi Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol untuk naik sampai ke atas atap yang paling tinggi dan melihat pemandangan di bawahnya.

"Ucapkan kalimat-kalimat cerewetmu! Aku merinding karena kau jadi pendiam begini" Baekhyun yang tadinya sedang memegang kawat pembatas langsung menatap Chanyeol sinis yang dengan tenang menyandarkan dirinya di tembok.

"Mengganggu saja. Aku kan sedang menikmati suasan sore yang hangat"

"Tidak cocok denganmu" Baekhyun semakin berdecak sebal "Apanya pula yang hangat? Sore mendung begini kau bilang hangat?"

"Kau tidak bisa melihat orang sedang merenu-"

DREEEEEES...DREEEEES

Tanpa ada rintikan air terlebih dahulu, Hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur kota dan juga mengguyur dua namja yang tadinya masih berdebat di atas atap.

Baekhyun kebingungan, ia segera berlari ke pintu keluar yang berada tepat di sebelah Chanyeol. Tapi ketika ia ingin memutar knop pintunya, pintu tak mau terbuka. Wajahnya berubah panik. Chanyeol yang menunggu Baekhyun membuka pintu akhirnya ikut menggerak-gerakkan Knop yang masih di pegang Baekhyun.

"Tak bisa di buka" ucap Baekhyun

"Aku tahu" tanpa sadar pandangan mereka bertemu pandang, dengan tangan mereka yang masih menggenggam Knop pintu. Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajahnya...semakin dekat dan

JEDUUUG

Chanyeol menyundul dahi Bekhyun dengan dahinya dengan cara yang keras, Baekhyun melepaskan pegangan tanganya dari knop pintu dan beralih digunakan untuk memukul kepala Chanyeol.

"Kau kira itu tak sakit? Kepalamu itu keras seperti batu tahu"

"HAHAHAHAHAH" Chanyeol, tertawa dan Baekhyun terdiam. Kenpa diam? Karena baru kali ini Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol tertawa, biasanya hanya ada pemandangan malas dan bosan tergambar di wajahnya. Lama kelamaan Baekhyun tersenyum dan Chanyeol malah berhenti tertawa.

"Ke-kenapa melihatku begitu?"

"Kau tertawa" jawab Baekhyun masih dengan senyumnya. Chanyeol langsung merasa canggung dan mengalihkan tatapanya pada hujan yang semakin menderas.

Perlahan malam mulai datang, tapi mereka berdua masih terjebak di atap dengan perlindungan seadanya dari atap yang minim. Kaki Baekhyun sudah basah dan terasa amat dingin karena Hujan tak mau behenti barang semenit saja.

"Apa kau pernah berciuman?" pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol memandangnya

"Kenapa kau membahas hal itu? Memangnya kau tak pernah berciuman" Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan balik menatap Chanyeol

"Apa rasanya menyenangkan?"

"Biasa saja, mungkin aku melakukanya bukan dengan orang yang tepat"

"jadi harus dengan orang yang tepat yah baru terasa menyenangkan?"

"Ciiih...kukira kau itu biang onar sejati, tak tahunya ciuman saja tak pernah" Baekhyun memencet-mencet dahi Chanyeol yang notabenya lebih tinggi darinya

"Kau itu anak buahku, sopanlah sedikit denganku" teriak Baekhyun kesal "eumm...Chanyeol..." Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjadi gugup saat memanggil nama anak buahnya "Bisakah kau menciumku?"

Chanyeol hampir saja terjatuh karena mendengar permintaan bodoh Baekhyun, sebenarnya Baekhyun ini bodoh atau apa sih? Pikir Chanyeol.

"Aku tak mau. Lakukan saja dengan orang yang kau sukai" wajah Baekhyun yang tadinya gugp kini berubah muram. Tubuhnya yang tadi juga masih berada di dekat Chanyeol perlahan di jauhkan, ia merasa benar-benar tak enak saat ini.

"A-aku ingin kembali ke kamar" Gumamnya pelan tanpa semangat. Baekhyun berbalik dan mencoba memutar-mutar knop pintu dengan asal dan malas, tapi pintu tersebut malah terbuka dan ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga, meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian.

GREEEEB

CUUUUUP

Bibir Baekhyun menempel pada sesuatu yang lembut, matanya terbuka lebar ketika mendapati wajah Chanyeol sedekat itu dengan wajahnya. Ia belum sadar bahwa dirinya saat ini tengah merasakan hal yang namanya ciuman.

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dan menetap Baekhyun yang masih diam tak merespon. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk kembali berjalan menuruni tangga dengan Chanyeol yang memimpin di depan.

"Tunggu!" Chanyeol berhneti dan menoleh ke belakang "Apa tadi yang namanya ciuman?" sebenarnya Chanyeol malas menjawab, tapi ia akhirnya menganggukkan kepala "Bisakah aku merasakanya sekali lagi?" sebelum Chanyeol menjawab Baekhyun sudah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Chanyeol.

Kini mata Baekhyun yang terpejam, sepertinya dia menikmati ciuman kali ini. Chanyeol tersenyum dalam ciumanya, lalu memojokkan Baekhyun ke tembok dan mulai balas mencium si cerewet itu.

AKHIRNYA SELESAI CHAP 8NYA

Tuh...tuh Baekyeol momentnya udah muncul tralalala. Untuk chap 7 kemarin saya benar2 minta maaaaaaf karena setelah say abaca ulang, tuh ff emang pendek banget, bahkan tak pantas di sebut dengan chapter

BIG THANKS TO

CHAP 1

, pyromaniacs , your silent reader, ChanLoveBaek, Imeelia, Aiiu d'freaky, RoseEXOticsFRIEND, DobGogi , 12Wolf , SHY Fukuru , samkou, Sonewbamin,

CHAP 2

SHY Fukuru, chanbaek0592, Pyromaniacs, RoseEXOticsFRIEND, askasufa, Guest(yang heboh bahas kelakuan Kaihun), , your silent reader, Vicky98Amalia, Guest (yang bilang Baekhyun usil banget, Imalia, nunuksaras, Sonewbamin

CHAP 3

SHY Fukuru, chanbaek0592, , matokeke, Aiiu d'freaky, LimXiauZhu, Nurfadillah, Vicky98Amalia, RoseEXOticsFRIEND, QyuDev178, Queen DheVils94, , ImSuXoSM, Anaknya ChanBaek, nunuksaras, Sonewbamin

CHAP 4

SHY Fukuru, Vicky98Amalia , LimXiauZhu , samkou, chanbaek0592, PyRomaniAcs, Blacknancho, matokeke, QyuDev178, RoseEXOticsFRIEND, askasufa, Nurfadillah, Love sehun, StepName, Imeelia, ninuksaras, Sonewbamin

CHAP 5

Aiiu d'freaky, Blacknancho, baekris, chanbaek0592, SHY Fukuru, kyeoptafadila, Nurfadillah, LimXiauZhu, baekyeol shipper, Love sehun, Vicky98Amalia, yongchan, , RoseEXOticsFRIEND, Imeelia, Keun Yoon, louise lee, hyunnie, .58, , ferinaref, Sonewbamin,

CHAP 6

**Love Couple**, RoseEXOticsFRIEND, Aiiu d'freaky, **ouise lee****, ****matokeke****, neshiaaa96, meile ichigo**, yongchan, Nurfadillah, Blacknancho, QyuDev178, LimXiauZhu**, Jiy, ****Vicky98Amalia****, ****ttalgibit****, ****,****Step****Name, FettyLryn, lalalalaala, ****Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora****, ****chanbaek0592****, Love sehun, ****Sonewbamin****,** **askasufa**

**CHAP 7**

**Fifahdina01****, Aiiu d'freaky, LimXiauZhu, PyRomaniAcs, louise lee, ChanDO, Kai Item, Love Sehun, Yongchan, chanbaek0592, ****Vicky98Amalia, **, SHY Fukuru, Guest, StepName, Imeelia, Love Couple, **Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, Jiy, askasufa, Sondubu, Leeeunin, ****meile ichigo**


	9. Chapter 9

Namja With Trouble 9

Pairing : Baekyeol

Cast : Kaihun, Krisho

Genre :Yaoi, Romane, Comedy

Length : 9 of?

DEPO LDH

_Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dan menetap Baekhyun yang masih diam tak merespon. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk kembali berjalan menuruni tangga dengan Chanyeol yang memimpin di depan._

"_Tunggu!" Chanyeol berhneti dan menoleh ke belakang "Apa tadi yang namanya ciuman?" sebenarnya Chanyeol malas menjawab, tapi ia akhirnya menganggukkan kepala "Bisakah aku merasakanya sekali lagi?" sebelum Chanyeol menjawab Baekhyun sudah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Chanyeol._

_Kini mata Baekhyun yang terpejam, sepertinya dia menikmati ciuman kali ini. Chanyeol tersenyum dalam ciumanya, lalu memojokkan Baekhyun ke tembok dan mulai balas mencium si cerewet itu._

...

Baekhyun benar-benar memaksa pulang dari rumah sakit saat itu juga, tak perduli bahwa ia masih harus mendapatkan perawatan untuk luka-lukanya yang belum sembuh. Dasar bocah satu ini, seenaknya saja minta pulang paksa. Bahkan ia memaksa Luhan yang masih tidur untuk bangun. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Semenjak insiden ia berciuman dengan Chanyeol, ia benar-benar malu. Satu-satunya cara adalah meminta pulang agar ia tak harus sering-sering melihat wajah orang yang telah menjadi partner berciumanya.

"Kenapa kau memaksa minta pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah berhasil berdiskusi atau sebut saja membujuk sang dokter untuk membolehkan si cerewet itu pulang.

"Hyuuung..."Luhan masih menggumam, reaksi ketika bangun tidur "Kita akan pulang kemana?" gerakan Baekhyun yang tadi ingin memasukkan baju ke dalam tas seketika terhenti. Ia bingun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan?

Sebenarnya ia tak ingin pulang ke rumahnya sendiri apalagi membawa Luhan, orang tuanya pasti perang lagi. Tapi disisi lain ia tengah menghindari Chanyeol dan mencoba sebisa mungkin menjauhkan si jangkung itu dari jangkauanya.

"Tentu saja pulang ke rumah kita sendiri"

"Kau tak ingin pulang ke rumahku saja?" Chanyeol sudah berdiri di samping Baekhyun, membantu memasukkan sisa barang-barang Baekhyun yang ada di meja. Baekhyun langsung merinding dan membayangkan kejadian terakhir saat mereka berdua.

Oke kita Flashback aja

_Chanyeol memojokkan Baekhyun ke tembok, salah satu tanganya melingkar di pinggang yang bukan miliknya untuk menahan berat badan Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun sudah terkalung manis di leher Chanyeol._

_Ciuman mereka semakin dalam, saling melumat dan saling menyesap. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menjerit, bukan karena tergigit, tapi karena selang infusnya tertarik dan ia merasakan lenganya sangat sakit. Mereka berdua akhirnya menjauh, Baekhyun menatap lenganya yang sakit dan Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang tak memeperhatikanya._

"_Kau memang tak romantis" ejek Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bercanda karena penutup ciuman mereka tidak begitu sukses. Bukannya melepas ciuman dengan senyum manis, tapi malah dengan teriakan Baekhyun._

_Chanyeol sukses mempermalukan Baekhyun dengan kalimat terakhirnya. Ia benar-benar tak berani menatap Chanyeol dan lebih memilih melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga. Di sepanjang jalan ia benar-benar merutuki kebodohanya yang mau saja minta cium._

Oke cukup Flashback nya

...

Mereka bertiga sudah berada di dalam mobil, Chanyeol yang menytir, Baekhyun di jok sebelah dan Luhan di pangkuanya meneruskan tidur yang tadi sempat terganggu.

"Kenapa kau dari tadi diam saja?" Baekhyun menoleh sekilas dan kembali memfokuskan pandanganya pada pemandangan di depan.

"A-ani"

"Kau malu karena kejadian tadi di atap?"

"Apa kau gila?" untuk menutupi kegugupanya Baekhyun berteriak, membuat Luhan sedikit menggeliat di pangkuanya

"Cih...segitu saja malu"

"Aku kan bukan playboy sepertimu?"

"Siapa yang bilang aku playboy. Kau sok tahu"

"Kau jangan mengejekku terus? Anak buah macam apa kau ini?" Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun hingga berantakan karena terlalu senang bisa menggoda namja yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai bosanya itu.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun, Luhan tak terbangun sama sekali, membuat ia kesusahan membawa tas yang berisi pakaian. Karena Chanyeol masih memiliki hati nurani akhirnya ia ikut turun dan membawakan tas Baekhyun hingga di depan pintu.

"Mana tasku? Kau pulang saja!"

"Ck...jaga Luhan baik-baik" sebelum pergi Chanyeol mengusap rambut Luhan pelan dan yang terakhir Chanyeol masih sempat menyium dahi Baekhyun sekilas. Yah...reaksi Baekhyun tentu saja hanya diam bengong memandang ketampanan Chanyeol yang sudah melangkah meninggalkanya.

"Pabbo" Baekhyun bergumam pelan sambil menyentuh dahinya

...

Sebenarnya Baekhyun hendak pergi ke sekolah, tapi ia tak mungkin meninggalkan Luhan di rumah sendirian. Jadi dua namja yang sama-sama imjut meskipun berbeda usia itu sedang duduk di teras menunggu seseorang. Luhan terlihat bosan, apalagi rubik yang dimainkanya sudah selesai dengan semua warna berada di tempat yang tepat.

Baekhyun sesekali melirik kegiatan Luhan yang satu itu, dalam pikiranya sempat terlintas ide untuk memuji Luhan karena bisa bermain rubik dan menyelsaikanya dalam waktu yang cepat, karena Baekhyun sendiri sampai sekarang tak bisa bermain rubik, sekalinya bermain rubik mainanya di lempar ke arah segerombolan namja yang menghadang jalan, tapi gengsinya terlalu tinggi hingga kata-kata pujian tak bisa ia lontarkan.

"Ajuchiii..."teriakan Luhan membuat Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang baru datang dengan motornya. Luhan terlihat senang sekali hingga melompat-lompat di samping Chanyeol, ingin segera naik ke atas motor.

"Kenapa naik motor? Luhan kan ikut" Baekhyun memprotes, tapi tanganya membantu Luhan untuk naik di bagian jok depan motor Chanyeol

"Sudah ikut saja! Atau kau memilih jalan kaki?" coba kalau Chanyeol tak memakai helm, Baekhyun pasti sudah memukul kepalanya dari tadi.

"cudalah Hyung, ini menyenangkan kok" Baekhyun yang cerewet dibuat diam seribu bahasa oleh perkataan Luhan.

Sejak kepulangan Baekhyun dari rumah sakit, di rumahnya memang tak ada siapa-siapa, tuan Byun entah berada dimana, sedangkan nyonya Byun sudah pasti pergi ke pesta-pesta atau belanja ke luar negeri. Jadilah Baekhyun menelpon Chanyeol untuk meminta bantuan, bahkan Chanyeol sempat memberi ide untuk membawa Luhan ke sekolah yang nyatanya langsung di tolak oleh Baekhyun.

Percakapan Chanyeol taki sengaja terdengar oleh Luna dan nyonya Park yang baik hati itu akhirnya menyuruh Baekhyun agar membawanya ke rumah.

"Jangan merepotkan Luna eomma, ne" pesan Baekhyun sebelum ia meninggalkan Luhan di kediaman keluarga Park.

Luhan mengangguk imut di sebelah Lunaz yang sudah dari tadi menggenggam tangan mungilnya

"Ajuchi..jaga Baekie Hyung...ne? jangan boleh belantem lagi!" Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek ke arah Baekhyun yang cemberut.

"Isshhhh kau ini" sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar berubah Mood, Chanyeol sudah menariknya terlebih dahulu ke atas Jok

"Anak kecil saja kau tanggapi"

Mereka berdua berangkat sekolah dengan tenang, tak ada Baekhyun yang cerewet karena moodnya yang bagus di rusak oleh Luhan, tak ada Chanyeol yang mengejek Baekhyun karena si cerewet sedang tidak cerewet.

Begitu masuk ke area sekolah, Baekhyun bergegas berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih memarkir motornya. Kalian jelas tahu kemana Baekhyun pergi, tentu ke halaman belakang sekolah untuk mencari Suho si kucing.

"Kim Suho...Kim Suho" teriak Baekhyun penuh semangat, sudah berapa hari ia menelantarkan kucing liar kesayanganya itu?

"Apa kau mencariku?" begitu ia membalikkan badan, Baekhyun langsung tersenyum kaku. Bukan karena yang mengatakan hal tersebut adalah Suho si kucing yang tiba-tiba bisa bicara, tapi ini Suho asli yang kemarin baru menjenguknya di rumah sakit.

Tapi Suho namja yang dulu disukai Baekhyun datang tidak hanya sendirian, tidak juga dengan Kris, tapi dengan seekor kucing yang sangat Baekhyun sayangi.

"Mianhee...aku mencari kucing itu" tunjuk Baekhyun pada kucing yang ada di gendongan Suho

"Tapi kau tadi memanggil namaku?"

"Maafkan aku karena menamai kucing itu sama dengan namamu"

"jinja? Waaaaah senangnya" Baekhyun tak percaya bahwa Suho senang namanya di berikan pada seekor kucing

"Kau tak marah?" Suho menggeleng dan mengajak Baekhyun duduk di rumput yang sedikit basah karena hari masih pagi.

"Bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu?" Baekhyun berkata canggung, sesekali ia melirik Suho si kucing yang ada di gendongan Suho manusia. Bukan karena gugup, tapi memang sih Baekhyun sedang gugup sekarang, tapi Baekhyun memang sedang ingin menggendong Suho si kucing yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak di temuinya

"Tentu saja boleh Baekhyun-ie" Suho tahu kalau Baekhyun dari tadi menlirik kea rah kucing yang ada di gendonganya, makanya sekarang Suho menyerahkan kucing berbulu belang yang diterima Baekhyun dengan wajah sumringah.

"Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu" Suho memandang Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang lembut seperti biasa "Tapi itu dulu...hehehehe"

"Gomawo karena Baekhyun-ie pernah menyukaiku" balas Suho masih dengan senyuman sambil memainkan Suho si kucing di pangkuan Baekhyun "Tapi aku ada satu permintaan!" kali ini Baekhyun tak akan menyangka apa yang diminta Suho darinya.

"Kumohon jangan benci Kris, dia memang terlihat kaku dan sering sekali memarahimu, tapi tiap malam dia selalu bercerita tentang keisenganmu dan betapa ia mengkhawatirkan muridnya yang satu ini" Suho memeberi bonus cubitan pada pipi Baekhyun

"Benarkah?"

"heem...dia memang tak bisa menunjukkan kepedulianya lewat kata-kata, tapi ia sering diam-diam melakukan sesuatu di belakang orang yang di tolongnya. Hehehe"

"Wooooah...aku masih sulit mempercayainya, meskipun kau yang mengatakanya..hehehe" tenang saja, Baekhyun hanya bercanda.

"Yasudah...aku kembali ke kelas dulu...pai...pai Baekhyun-ie" setelah kepergian Suho, Baekhyun masih terduduk di tempat, memandang ke langit sambil sesekali menarik nafas.

"Yaaah...sepertinya aku memang harus bersikap baik pada saem angry bird itu"gumam Baekhyun sendirian.

Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun beranjak pergi dan meningalkan Suho si kucing, tapi baru beberapa langkah ia hampir saja berteriak kencang saat melihat wajah Chanyeol sudah berada di belakangnya. Ini benar-benar menakutkan, pikir Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Mengagetkan saja" karena kesal, Baekhyun tak menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol terlebih dahulu dan kembali berjalan

"Selamat, akhirnya Byun Baekhyun yang cerewet ini telah menyatakan perasaanya" Baekhyun berhenti, melirik Chanyeol dengan tajam karena sindiranya. Hal itu membuktikan kalau Chanyeol mendengarkan pembicaraanya dengan Suho.

"Dasar penguping"

"Cepat masuk ke kelas" Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar, sungguh tidak biasa. Dan mereka melangkah menuju kelas yang akan sedikit membosankan.

...

Luna dan Luhan saat ini sedang berada di kantor Changmin untuk menyerahkan berkas yang tak sengaja tertinggal di rumah. Sebenarnya Changmin ingin mengambilnya sendiri, tapi Luna memaksa akan mengantarkanya ke kantor.

Karena tak mungkin meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di rumah, akhirnya Luna membawa Luhan bersamanya.

Setelah selesai mengantarkan dokumen, Luna berencana mengajak Luhan untuk membeli es krim, tapi belum sempat keluar dari perusahaan milik keluarga Park, seseorang telah menghentikan mereka.

"Luhan...apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ap-Appa...Lulu...hanya mengantalkan Luna Eommma" Oh ternyata orang yang berteriak tadi adalah tuan Byun.

"Cepat ikut Appa pulang!" tuan Byun Kangin menarik lengan Luhan yang tidak di gandeng oleh Luna

"Ta-tapi Lulu mau belu es klim appa" seperti tak memperdulikan ucapan Luhan, Kangin langsung saja menarik Luhan ke dalam gendonganya "Eommma...eommma" teriak Luhan saat Kangin membawa pergi jauh Luhan dari sisi Luna yang tak bisa melakukan apapun

Kangin, merupakan salah satu pekerja di kantor milik Changmin, jadi wajar saja kalau ia bertemu dengan Luhan disana.

...

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai memasuki halaman keluarga Park, namja bermarga Byun itu ingin segera mengambil Luhan dan mengajaknya pulang. Luna melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam rumah, ia terlebih dahulu mecium pipi mereka satu persatu lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Baekhyun-ie...maafkan eomma" Baekhyun menatap Luna bingung "Tadi eomma mengajak Luhan, lalu tak sengaja bertemu Appamu, Luhan dipaksa pulang" Mata Baekhyun langsung melebar. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Baekhyun berlari keluar tak memperdulikan teriakan Luna dan Chanyeol.

Untung saja kaki Baekhyun pendek, jadi Chanyeol bisa menyusulnya dengan cepat, menghentikan kegiatan bodoh Baekhyun karena mereka bisa menaiki motor Chanyeol sampai ke tempat Luhan tanpa harus bersusah payah berlari.

Dalam perjalanan Baekhyun hanya bisa menyuruh Chanyeol untuk lebih cepat memacu motornya, padahal jalanan agak sedikit macet, tapi Baekhyun tak mau tahu dan tetap menyuruh Chanyeol mengebut.

"Lu..."Begitu turun dari motor, Baekhyun berlari sambil berteriak mencari Luhan.

"Dasar anak sialan...jangan berteriak di rumah!" Kangin keluar dari dalam kamar dengan wajah kesal

"Dimana Luhan?"

"Gara-gara kau, anakku yang penurut itu sekarang jadi suka membangkang. Kau titipkan pada siapa tadi hah?"

"Bukan urusanmu" Kangin mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan

BUGHHH

Ini bukan sebuah tamparan, tapi pukulan telak tepat di pipi Baekhyun, membuatnya sedikit terhuyung ke belakang dan pipinya berubah agak merah. Belum sempat baekhyun berdiri tegap, sebuah pukulan kembali melayang, kali ini mengenai perut Baekhyun, dalam seketika Baekhyun langsung ambruk ke lantai.

Ketika Kangin menarik kerah leher Baekhyun dan kembali ingin memukulnya, Chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu memukul wajah Kangin hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun berdiri, dan mengajaknya pergi. Tapi Baekhyun malah berbalik arah dan naik ke lantai atas, ia ingin menemui Luhan, si kecil itu pasti menderita.

"Lu" panggil Baekhyun lirih sambil menahan sakit begitu melihat Luhan meneggelamkan kepalanya di lutut dan duduk di pojok kamar milik Baekhyun.

"Hyuuuung...huks" Luhan berlari menerjang Baekhyun, membuatnya sedikit meringis kesakitan karena tubuhnya di peluk Luhan, padahal perutnya baru saja di pukul oleh Kangin. Chanyeol yang sempat melihat Baekhyun menahan sakit akhirnya mengangkat Luhan agar berada dalam gendonganya.

"Ajuchii...huks...huks...appa...apppa...jahat...hu ks" Luhan menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh, tanganya digunakan untuk memegangi perutnya dan tanganya yang satu lagi di gunakan untuk menarik Chanyeol agar keluar dari rumahnya.

"Ayo kita pulang" Chanyeol balas menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Yang dimaksud dengan pulang adalah pulang ke rumah Chanyeol.

Sepanjang perjalanan Luhan masih saja menangis di dekapan Baekhyun. tidak seperti tadi pagi, Luhan kini berada di dekapan Baekhyun dan menangis terisak isak. Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin menangis juga, tapi ia benar-benar tak sanggup menangis di hadapan Luhan.

Setelah sampai, Luhan ternyata sudah tertidur, mungkin kelelahan menangis. Luhan di tidurkan di ranjang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di pinggir sambil menatap Luhan yang wajahnya meninggalkan bekas-bekas air mata.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang kalau selama ini kau babak belur tidak hanya karena bertengkar dengan para preman?" Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar memandangnya "Tapi juga karena di pukuli Appamu"Baekhyun benar-benar sekuat tenaga menahan agar tangisnya tidak keluar. Baru kali ini ada yang memperhatikanya.

"U-untuk apa?" Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada ranjang, di ikuti oleh Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba membuka seragam Baekhyun "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Baekhyun, dan semakin menyingkap seragam yang dikenakan namja dihadapanya hingga sebuah lebam berwarna ungu kebiru-biruan sudah bersarang di perut yang tadinya mulus itu.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengelus luka lebam tersebut hingga Baekhyun sedikit meringis menahan sakit. Ketika bola mata tajam milik namja bermarga Park itu mendongak ke atas, ia bisa melihat Baekhyun juga tengah memperhatikanya.

"Pasti ini lebih sakit lagi" Chanyeol membelai pipi Baekhyun yang terkena lebam, sedikit demi sedikit wajahnya di majukan

CUUUP

"Semoga cepat sembuh! Aku akan mengambilkan es untuk lukamu" Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa berkedip menatap kepergian Chanyeol yang baru saja mencium pipinya..oh lebih tepatnya sudut bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Yeoll, sudah lama aku tak melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu" Sehuun masuk dan membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun begitu saja.

OKE...AKHIRNYA SAYA BISA UPDATE JUGAAAAAA BUAT CHAP 9 SEKIAN DULU

Untuk ucapan2an terimakasihnya saya tulis di chap 10 ajah yah...habisnya ini ngetik curi2 waktu, bahkan untuk menuliskan nama-nama kalian yang uda pada review saya nggak sanggup karena alasan klise. CAPEEEK

Saya berangkat jam 9 pagi pulang jam 10 malem, nyampek2 uda tewas...hehehe ini update di tengah orang rapat. Hebat...


	10. Chapter 10

Namja With Trouble 10

Pairing : Baekyeol

Cast : Kaihun, Krisho

Genre :Yaoi, Romane, Comedy

Length : 10 of?

DEPO LDH

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengelus luka lebam tersebut hingga Baekhyun sedikit meringis menahan sakit. Ketika bola mata tajam milik namja bermarga Park itu mendongak ke atas, ia bisa melihat Baekhyun juga tengah memperhatikanya.

"Pasti ini lebih sakit lagi" Chanyeol membelai pipi Baekhyun yang terkena lebam, sedikit demi sedikit wajahnya di majukan

CUUUP

"Semoga cepat sembuh! Aku akan mengambilkan es untuk lukamu" Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa berkedip menatap kepergian Chanyeol yang baru saja mencium pipinya..oh lebih tepatnya sudut bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Yeoll, sudah lama aku tak melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu" Sehuun masuk dan membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun begitu saja.

...

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu apa-apa. Sehuun ingin sekali mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ia merasa bahwa Chanyeol akhirnya kembali seperti dulu, sebelum Chanyepl pindah ke sekolah baru.

"Ku dengar ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Baekhyun dan Sehuun mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu, Kai dengan sok keren berdiri di sana, tanpa memperdulikan pandangan Baekhyun yang sedikit bosan, tapi juga sedikit terhibur sih. "Kau mungkin kena karma karena mengerjai kami" yang dimaksud Kai adalah ketika Baekhyun mencium pipi Sehuun, membuat hubungan tak jelas Kai dan Sehuun semakin rumit.

"Oh...tapi kalian sekarang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih bukan?" Sehun memegang tangan Baekhyun, dan mata hitam itu bertemu, Sehuun ingin memberikan pertanda pada si ember bocor Baekhyun bahwa jangan membahas masalah 'pacar, atau kekasih, atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan hal-hal yang terikat'.

"Jangan beridri di depan pintu Kai, nanti kau bisa tak dapat jodoh!" Kai benar-benar tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, sikap Chanyeol membuatnya begitu kaget hingga mulut dan tubuhnya bekerja dengan lebih lambat.

"Kau..." Kai menunjuk Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di samping ranjang dengan entah itu obat-obatan di tanganya. Tapi Kai malah tersenyum karena merasakan sesuatu yang lain dari sahabatnya yang satu ini "Tenang saja! Kalau aku tak mendapatkan jodoh, kan masih ada Sehuun"

"Yaaah...nasibku memang kurang beruntung karena hanya menjadi pelampiasan Kim Jongin yang tak mendapatkan jodoh" Sehuun berujar sok dramatis dengan acting ala telenovela, tapi ia memang sedikit merasa sedih dengan keadaannya.

"Ughhh...memangnya kau mau menjadi jodohku?"

"Hal bodoh seperti ini saja masih perlu dipertanyakan. Apa hanya aku orang yang paling pintar di ruangan ini karena mengatahui perasaan suka di antara kalian" Sehuun bangkit dari posisi duduk, menyeret Kai agar keluar kamar. Ia tak ingin medengar ocehan Baekhyun lebih lanjut.

"Astaga...kau itu sudah babak belur begini, mengapa masih bisa mengerjai orang" Chanyeol mengambil handuk dan es batu, mengusapkan pada luka lebam di perut Baekhyun sambil terus mengomel

"Ck...aku tak tahu kalau kau juga bisa secerewet Ini" Keluhan Baekhyun sampai di telinga Chanyeol, membuat pemuda itu menghela nafas sebenatar, berhenti bicara dan meneruskan pekerjaanya.

"SITUASI KOREA SELATAN DAN KOREA UTARA KINI SEMAKIN MEMBURUK, KERUSUHAN SEKARANG SUDAH MENCAPAI TENGAH KOTA. BAGI SEMUA WARGA HARAP BERLINDUNG DI TEMPAT YANG AMAN..."

"Eommma Jangan memutar televisi dengan suara seperti itu, Lulu sedang tidur" kali ini teriakan Sehuun membuat suara bising televisi lenyap seketika

"Tapi keadaan semakin gawat Sehuun-ie...kita harus pergi dari rumah secepatnya" Luna malah panik dan ikut berteriak.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mampu mendegar semua teriakan-teriakan yang muncul dari lantai bawah, apalagi suar Televisi yang tadi mengabarkan berita yang kurang baik.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Hanya berita nasional, situasi sedang genting saat ini" jelas Chanyeol

"Kenapa aku tak tahu sama sekali?"

"Aku benar-benar tak perlu kaget, di dunia ini yang kau tahu mungkin hanya tentang Suho si kucing"

"Heii...beritahu aku yang sebenarnya!"

"Aku sudah memberi tahu mu yang sebenarnya, kejadian ini sudah berlangsung semenjak kau berada di rumah sakit"

"Aku sama sekali tak tahu apapun" Baekhyun mengabaikan Chanyeol yang masih mengobati lukanya, kali ini luka yang ada di bibir.

"Sudahlah..itu kan urusan pemerintah, kenapa kau bingung?"

"Urusan pemerintah apa? Kalau kerusuhanya sampai disini bagaimana?" masih saja Baekhyun mendebatkan hal yang dianggap Chanyeol sangat mustahil terjadi. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sendiri tak pernah membayangkan jika ia berada dalam keadaan yang seperti ini.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton film action, tak akan terjadi apapun disini. Tenanglah!" Baekhyun mengangguk patuh "Kau kan juga suka berkelahi, anggap saja kerusuhan ini sebagian dari keisenganmu" Bakhyun kali ini menganggap Chanyeol bodoh, bagaimana mungkin hal seperti ini dianggap sebagai keisengan yang biasa dilakukanya.

"Eumm...bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku dan Lulu?" Chanyeol sempat tak percaya bahwa yang menawarinya tadi adalah Baekhyun, namja yang sejak lahir memiliki kelainan horomon hiperaktif

"Hah...Baiklah kalau kau masih ketakutan"

"Aku tak takut" ia bergumam pelan dan merapatkan dirinya ke arah Chanyeol yang sudah ikut berbaring. Kasihan Luhan, ia berada di tepi ranjang, bukan di tengah-tengah.

.

.

.

Di rumah yang sama tapi berlainan kamar, Sehuun menatap sesuatu yang sepertinya tidak dekat, sedikit mengabaikan Kai yang dari tadi menunggu kelakuan Sehuun yang manja.

"Jongin..."Kai mendekat karena merasa ada yang janggal dengan panggilan Sehuun "Jika kerusuhan antara korea selatan dan korea utara sampai kesini, maukah kau berjanji untuk tak meninggalkanku?" ternyata Sehuun setali tiga uang dengan Baekhyun, terlalu memikirkan sesuatu yang sedikit tidak mungkin.

"Kau malah menakutiku karena berkata seperti itu" Kai mengambil posisi di samping Sehuun, ikut menatap ke luar jendela.

"Aku benar-benar takut Kim Jongin" Sehuun menatap Kai yang berada di sebelahnya, karena tak than juga akhirnya Kai balik menatap Sehuun "Kau tahu? Aku merasa sudah tak memiliki siapapun selain Luna Eomma, Changmin Appa, Yeoll dan juga Kau. Kalau kau meninggalkanku, lebih baik aku mati di tengah kerusuhan perang"

"Astaga...!jangan berkata seperti itu Oh Sehuun" Kai membawa Sehuun ke dalam pelukanya agar si pucat Sehuun yang biasanya ceria tak lagi memikirkan hal yang menakutkan, bahkan hal yang dipikirkan Sehuun sempat membuat Kai takut beberapa saat. "Apa kau lupa kalau aku ini pintar berkelahi sama dengan Chanyeol?"

"Bukan masalah kau pintar berkelahi atau tidak, tapi apa kau akan meninggalkanku atau tidak?" Sehuun mulai kesal sehingga mencoba melepas pelukanya dari Kai

"Aku tak tahu tuhan memberikan kita jalan seperti apa nantinya, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk tidak meninggalkanmu meskipun keadaan semakin kacau"

"Setidaknya kau sudah berusaha" Sehuun kembali kepelukan Kai yang tadi sempat di lepasnya, memberikan ciuman sekilas pada namja yang sudah memberinya sedikit rasa tenang. Kai membalasnya dengan ciuman berkali kali yang di daratkan ke kepala Sehuun. enatah kenapa keadaan seperti ini seperti pertanda akan adanya hal yang buruk.

...

Banyak terikan mulai menggema, sayup-sayup Chanyeol mulai tebangun karena tidurnya sedikit terganggu. Hari masih sangat gelap karena ini masih pukul 2 pagi, tapi dari ujung sana sudah terlihat banyak kobaran api dan asap. Chanyeol tak sengaja melihatnya dari jendela lebar yang gordenya belum ia tutup. Apa etakutan Baekhyun akhirnya terjadi?

"Chanyeol...cepat pergi dari rumah! Bawa Baekhyun dan si kecil! Aku akan membawa Sehuun dan Luna eomma" itu suara Kai. Benar sekali, Kai terdengar panik dan derap langkah yang amat kerap begitu terasa di lantai bawah. Ketika pintu bawah di buka oleh entah siapa, barulah Chanyeol bergerak membangunkan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun...Lulu..cepat bangun, kita harus segera pergi" hampir saja Chanyeo, frustasi karena hanya erangan yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Dengan terpaksa Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun agar terduduk, Luhan sudah bangun tapi ia belum bisa memahami apa yang terjadi.

"Cepat geledah rumah ini!" teriakan di bawah membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau harus membuat Baekhyun bangun dengan cepat.

Ini jalan terakhir untuk membuat Baekhyun sadar, yaitu dengan memencet luka di bibir yang semakin terlihat biru. Akhirnya usaha Chanyeol tak sia-sia, Baekhyun sudah sadar-sesadar-sadarnya, tanpa tahu situasi ia melirik tajam pada Chanyeol.

"Cepat ikuti aku!" Chanyeol mendekat ke jendela dan memandang ke bawah "Aku akan melompat ke bawah terlebih dahulu, setelah itu Kau Lulu" ketika ia memerintah Luhan, Chanyeol berjongkok dan mengusap kedua pipi Luhan yang terasa dingin "Jangan takut! Ajussi akan menangkapmu dari bawah" Luhan mengangguk, pegangan tanganya tak pernah lepas dari celana Baekhyun

"Dan Kau!" Chanyeol berdiri menatap Baekhyun yang sedang mengamati kekacauan di luar sana "Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak saat ini, cukup lompat dan aku akan menangkapmu" Baekhyun sudah tak menatap pada kerumunan di jalan, pandanganya mengarah pada Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mendekapnya dan mencium puncak kepalanya sebelum melompat ke bawah.

BRUUUK

Chanyeol sukses mendarat ke tanah, bagian kaki kanan Chanyeol sedikit berdenyut ketika menapaki tanah. Untung saja lantai dua kamar Chanyeol tidak begitu tinggi dengan lantai satu, membuatnya sedikit bersyukur pada arsitek yang membangun rumahnya.

"Lu cepat!" Luhan dengan cepat melompat dan mendarat sukses di dekapan Chanyeol. Kini giliran Baekhyun, ia Nampak sedikit ragu bila Chanyeol tak akan kuat menangkap tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?" Baekhyun masih tak bergerak "Bukankah kau biang onar nomor satu di sekolah? Tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun merasa terntang, meskipun saat ini bukan saat yang tepat, tapi akhirnya ia mau melompat juga dan mendarat di dekapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sampai terjatuh ke tanah begitu Bakehyun berada di dekapanya. Tanpa sadar ia berkali-kali mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun.

BOOOOOOOOM

Suara ledakan yang terdengar amat jauh akhirnya membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bangkit. Luhan sudah berada di gendongan Chanyeol, sedangkan Baekhyun tak mau melepaskan peganganya dari tangan Chanyeol. Mereka bertiga berlari ke arah gudang yang tak jauh dari rumah utama Chanyeol.

Begitu masuk ke dalam, banyak sekali debu dan barang tak terpakai. Baekhyun sudah berpikiran jika mereka akan bersembunyi disana, tetapi Chanyeol tetap melangkah ke bagian gudang yang paling gelap.

Ternyata ada pintu di lantai, Chanyeol mebukanya, mereka bertiga sedikit terbatuk karena debu langsung menguar ke dalam hidung. Chanyeol mengambil sebuah lampu minyak, sepertinya lampu minyak itu masih sering di gunakan, terbukti dengan minyak yang masih penuh dan lampu yang berfungsi dengan baik, apalagi dengan mudah Chanyeol menemukanya.

Ada tangga di bawah sana, dengan hati-hati Chanyeol menuntun Luhan dan Luhan memegang tangan Baekhyun yang berada di belakangnya. Semakin dekat, keadaan bawah tanah semakin terlihat. Astagaaaa...kenapa ada ranjang di bawah sini? Pikiran Baekhyun mulai kacau, seharunya ia bersyukur dengan keanehan rumah Chanyeol.

"Aku akan menutup pintunya terlebih dahulu" setelahnya Chanyeol masuk dan mendekati Luhan yang sedikit ketakutan karena ruangan yang agak gelap.

"Jangan takut! Ajussi disini" mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, Luhan malah menangis terisak isak, mungkin ia benar-benar takut.

"Hiiiks...hiksss...Lulu takut!" Baekhyun ikut mengelus rambut Luhan.

Tak seberapa lama Luhan akhirnya tertidur, Chanyeol meletakkan Luhan di atas ranjang yang sepertinya agak kotor karena debu. Dalam sehari, Luhan mengalami keadaan ini dua kali, benar-benar keadaan yang tak bisa dimengerti.

"Aku merindukan Kim Suho" Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah memandangnya sambil tersenyum, tapi senyumnya aneh.

"Masih saja memikirkan kucing itu?"

"Apa dia baik-baik saja dalam keadaan seperti ini?"

"Kalau kau takut, kau boleh memelukku!" beberapa detik hening, kemudian Baekhyun benar-benar memluk Chanyeol erat.

"Aku tak mengerti, kenapa keadaan bisa berbalik menjadi seperti ini. Kemarin kita masih di rumah sakit, Appa masih memukulku, aku masih menjahati Luhan...tapi kenapa...hiks...semuanya kacau?" wajar kalau seseorang ketakutan dan menangis di tengah keadaan seperti ini, dan itu berlaku juga untuk Baekhyun.

...

"Jangan menangis Sehuun-ie...tahan sedikit, ini tak akan sakit" Kai menyemangati Sehuun yang saat ini sedang di obat di pengungsian.

Ketika Kai, Sehuun dan Luna berlari tadi. bahu Sehuun tak sengaja terkena sebuah peluru, untung saja hanya terserempet, bukan menempus ke dalam daging. Tak seberapa jauh mereka berlari, terlihat tempat pengungsian yang dibuat oleh pemerintah Korea selatan di sebuah tempat peribadatan, Pemerintah bekerja cukup cepat ternyata.

"Hiiiks...sakit Jongiiin...hiks" Kai menggenggam erat tangan Sehuun yang tidak terluka. Luna memandangi Sehuun sambil sesekali menitikan air mata.

"Ja-jangan menangis eomma...hiks..hiks" Sehuun masih sempat mengkhawatirkan Luna rupanya "Yeoll akan baik-baik saja...hiks"

"Sudahlah jangan pikirkan itu, kau harus sembuh dulu Oh Sehuun" meskipun Luna mengatakn hal tersebut, tapi dalam benaknya ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol, apalagi ia membawa Baekhyun dan Luhan. Luna jadi teringat cerita yang lalu ketika Chanyeol berusaha melindunginya.

Semoga keadaan mulai membaik, suasana yang ceria segera kembali mengiringi kehidupan mereka.

INI CHAP 10 BERAKHRI SAMPAI SINI, NTAR LAGI DI CHAP 11 YAH.

Cerita ini tiba-tiba menjadi sangat aneh, benarkan? Sebenarnya saya mengingat film 'kabut cinta' dimana kehidupan mereka yang awalnya bahagia tiba-tiba harus terpisah karena perang. Nah cerita ini nih yang bikin saya terinspirasi, apalagi habis dengerin ceramahnya pak wiranto tentang kasus tahun 98.

Saya buntu kalau kehidupan mereka bahagia-bahagia ajah, ntar ceritanya jadi datar sedatar layar TV.


	11. Chapter 11

Namja With Trouble 11

Pairing : Baekyeol

Cast : Kaihun, Krisho

Genre :Yaoi, Romane, Comedy

Length : 11 of?

DEPO LDH

Sebentar saya sela dulu...mulai dari chap 10 kemarin, emang saya buat ceritanya menjadi agak suram, titik balik kehidupan mereka yang bahagia. Dengan jalan cerita yang mulai ngaco ini saya mau membuat mereka (baekyeol. Kaihun) pada ngaku sama perasaan masing-masing.

Saya hanya kepikiran mengapa jalan ceritanya jadi begini.** Pertama, **semua hal yg ada di kehidupan kita g ada yg bisa di tebak, saya selalu berfikir ttg kehidupan yg damai, tp saya juga sempat kepikiran gmna seandainya kehidupan saya tiba2 berada di situasi perang, dan saya tuangkan pada chap 10. **Kedua,** terkadang hal yang paling berharga akan terasa bila dalam keadaan yang rumit. Saya g mau nyeritain tentang perangnya, tapi mau menceritakan tentang kebersamaaan mereka.

Tentang koment kalian yang bilang part 10 aneh, tenang saja saya g marah sama sekali kok. Umpamanya orang biasanya dikasih makan nasi, tapi tiba2 dipaksa makan roti karena g ada nasi. Yah nasib readers seperti itulah. Saya akan buat penyesuaian di beberapa bagian ntar biar efek ceria dan begonya terasa kembali.

Sudahlah, lupakan apa yang saya ucapkan di atas. HEHEHE

CHAP 11

Mereka bertiga benar-benar tak tahu sekarang matahari sudah bersinar atau belum, yang mereka tahu hanya gelap.

Luhan bangun dan duduk di pangkuan Baekhyun, ia tak pernah melepaskan peganganya dari kaos Baekhyun. Siapa yang tak takut berada dalam situasi seperti ini, meskipun Luhan sedikit bersyukur karena bersama dengan Baekie Hyung dan Chanyeol Ajushinya.

"Ajuchiii..." Chanyeol menoleh, tadinya ia hanya duduk diam sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu itu berupa keluarganya yang terpisah "Bicakah kita memainkan cecuatu? Buat Lulu cedikit cenang" Chanyeol paham, yang dimaksudkan Luhan dengan 'senang' adalah membuatnya lupa dengan kerusuhan di atas.

Sejenak Chanyeol berfikir, kemudian tersenyum singkat "ceritakan pada Ajushi hal apa yang membuatmu senang!" Luhan mulai tersenyum lebar sambil mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Lulu cuka belmain lubik (rubik), makan ec krim, dan yang paliiiing Lulu cuka itu Baekie Hyung" Baekhyun yang tadinya hanya mendengarkan, tiba-tiba tersenyum ketika Luhan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit bahagia.

"Heiii...dia menyuruhmu menceritakan hal yang membuatmu senang, bukan hal yang kau suka" Baekhyun menyela dan memutar kepala Luhan agar menatapnya

"Apa ciiih makcudnya? Lulu bingung. Teluc, apa Lulu kalah?"

"Kau menganggap ini permainan?" Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil cemberut ketika Chanyeol bertanya. Ahhhh ternyata ini bukan permainan "Lalu apa hal yang membuatmu senang?" Baekhyun kaget karena Chanyeol menyenggolnya pelan, pertanda bahwa sekarang giliran Baekhyun.

"Apa aku juga harus bercerita?" Tanyanya bodoh, tapi Baekhyun akhirnya membuka suara "Hal yang membuatku senang adalah ketika berkelahi" mata Luhan entah kenapa menjadi berbinar-binar ketika Baekhyun mengatakan hal yang dirasa Luhan sangat keren, padahal tidak sama sekali.

"Ya sudah, naik saja ke atas dan ikut berkelahi sana!" Chanyeol hanya menggoda, tapi Baekhyun sempat kaku ketika Chanyeol menyuruhnya naik ke atas dan ikut berkelahi. Dasar tak tahu situasi.

"Aku mau naik ke atas, asal kau melindungiku di depan"

"Oh...jadi aku digunakan sebagai perisai?"

"Kau itu masih anak buahku, jadi wajar kalau kau harusmelindungiku" Luhan hanya bergantian memandang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian, ia benar-benar tak paham dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

KRUYUUUUUK

Dan keduanya menoleh pada Luhan, Luhan yang dipandangi hanya memasang wajah tak mengerti sambil memegangi perutnya. Mungkin hari sudah siang, dan wajar saja jika si kecil itu lapar.

"Kau lapar. Bisakah kau menahanya sebentar" Luhan tak menanggapi perintah Baekhyun, sepertinya ia benar-benar lapar.

"Kalian tunggu disini!" Chanyeol berdiri di ruangan sempit dan gelap itu, apalagi cahaya lampu minyak mulai meredup karena minyaknya akan habis.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" kemeja Chanyeol, ditarik dari belakang, ternyata Baekhyun yang melakukanya "Jangan bertindak bodoh!"

"Aku tak akan melakukan hal yang bodoh, aku bukan kau Byun Baekhyun"

"Jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini! Aku tahu kau mau naik ke atas kan?" Chanyeol diam, ternyata benar dugaan Baekhyun "Kita akan baik-baik saja disini mungkin untuk beberapa jam ke depan, jadi menunggulah disini sebentar"

"Tapi Luhan bukan kita, dia mungkin sudah kelaparan" Luhan yang menjadi objek pertengkaran mereka, hanya bisa menunduk dalam, tak berani menatap apapun kecuali kedua tanganya yang ditautkan.

"Ya sudah pergi saja bodoh, kalau perlu tak usah kembali" Kali ini Chanyol benar-benar melangkah pergi tanpa ada yang menghalangi. Diam-diam Baekhyun mengusap sesuatu yang keluar dari matanya tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau tak kembali, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan disini?" gumam Baekhyun sangat pelan, ia hanya bisa mendekap tubuh Luhan yang duduk disampingnya. Luhan juga ingin menangis, tapi cukup Hyungnya saja yang menangis, ia harus kuat dan tak boleh manja, benar-benar pemikiran yang dewasa.

"Baekie Hyung takut kalau Ajuchi tak kembali?" Baekhyun tak menjawab "Apa Hyung menyayangi Ajuchi?" masih diam tak menjawab

Beberapa waktu sudah berlalu, perkiraan Baekhyun mungkin sudah lewat tiga puluh menit. Di dalam ruangan yang sempit Baekhyun berjalan mondar mandir tanpa tujuan, Luhan saja ikut bingung melihatnya.

CEKLEEEK

Luhan dan Baekhyun diam membeku, mata mereka menatap pada tangga dimana ujung pintu berada. Begitu semakin dekat, ternyata siluet Chanyeol mulai terlihat. Luhan bernafas lega dan tersenyum lebar.

BRUUUUK

Kalian tahu, Baekhyun kini sudah berada dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Begitu cepat tanpa aba-aba, Baekhyun terlalu senang karena Chanyeol kembali, kembali dengan selamat.

Chanyeol sempat terjungkal kebelakang, ia sedikit tak percaya bahwa Baekhyun menerjangnya begitu saja, Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun marah.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Chanyeol ingin menjauhkan kepala Baekhyun, tapi si pendek itu malah semakin tak ingin menjauhkan kepalanya dari dada Chanyeol. "Bisakah kau melepaskanku? Dan tolong ambilkan benda yang ada di bawah ranjang"

Begitu Chanyeol duduk di atas ranjang, Baekhyun mengambil lampu minyak dan membawanya ke bagian bawah ranjang. Ruangan seketika meredup begitu lampu minyak menjauh dari tempat biasanya, Luhan merapatkan diri dan memeluk lengan kiri Chanyeol.

Kalian tak akan percaya benda apa yang sekarang ada di tangan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku mengambil kotak obat? Dan aneh sekali benda ini ada dibawah ranjang?" selesai menaruh lampu minyak, Baekhyun berbalik dan melihat wajah Luhan yang penuh darah.

"Lu kenapa wajahmu berdarah?" Luhan memegang pipinya. Basah, itu yang dirasakanya.

"HUwaaaaaaaaaaa Lulu berdaraaaah..huhuhu...huhuhuhu" pipinya diusap-usap kasar, darah semakin banyak mengotori pipi Luhan.

"Jangan begitu Lu!" Baekhyun mendekat dan menggunakan bajunya untuk membersihkan darah di pipi Luhan. Tapi yang aneh, mengapa pipi si kecil itu berdarah? Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, kemudian beralih pada lengan yang masih di pegang Luhan.

"Astaga...kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi. bodoh" Baekhyun menaruh Luhan di pangkuan Chanyeol, sedangkan Baekhyun duduk di sebelahnya.

Perlahan Baekhyun membuka kaos Chanyeol, mendekatkan lampu pada bagian luka Chanyeol.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana? Ikut bermain perang-perangan?" karena kesal, Baekhyun menekan luka Chanyeol asal, padahal bila tak kesalpun aku yakin Baekhyun akan tetap melakukan hal yang sama, mengingat da namja yang cukup ceroboh.

"Cerewet!"

"Kau mengataiku? Ya sudah aku tak mau mengobatimu, obati saja sendiri" Baekhyun menaruh benda-benda yang tadi di pegangnya, kemudian duduk menjauh di ujung ranjang yang berlawanan dengan tempat Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol bisa mengobati lukanya sendiri, tapi berhubung ada Luhan dipangkuanya ia jadi sedikit kesusahan.

"Bodoh" meskipun mengatai Chanyeol bodoh, Baekhyun tak tega dan kembali memegang benda-benda untuk mengobati namja tinggi itu.

"Maafkan aku" Baekhyun mendongak untuk melihat Chanyeol, tapi ternyata Chanyeol menatap Luhan dan memegang pipi si kecil dengan tanganya yang tak terluka "Aku membuat pipimu kotor" hahahaha...tadi Baekhyun mengira bahwa Chanyeol sedang meminta maaf padanya, tak tahunya pada Luhan.

"Tak pa-pa yang penting Ajuchiii baik-baik caja"

"Kau tak mau meminta maaf padaku?"

"Kenapa aku harus meminta maaf, aku tak punya salah padamu" wajah Chanyeol terlihat kesakitan, Baekhyun membalut lukanya terlalu kencang karena kesal dengan ucapan Chanyeol yang cuek.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan anak buahku tahu"

"Bukanya kau mendoakanku agar tak usah kembali tadi"

"Bodoh" begitu selesai mengobati luka Chanyeol, Baekhyun menjauh.

"Lu...apa kau ingin tahu rahasia tentang tempat ini?"

"Mau...mau..tapi jangan celam-celam Ajuchi celitanya"

"Dulu Ajushi suka bermain di tempat ini ketika masih seumuran denganmu. Tapi setelah Ajushi besar, Appa menggunakan ruangan ini untuk menghukum Ajushi, Ajushi dulu nakaaal sekali, suka pulang pagi, suka berkelahi"

"Kau bisa berkelahi?" keduanya menatap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba masuk dalam pembicaraan, tapi dengan hebat Chanyeol mengabaikanya dan melanjutkan cerita.

"Eomma sering marah dan mengobati lukaku sambil mengomel, jadi Ajushi sembunyikan saja kotak obatnya disini"

"Ajuchiii telnyata lebih nakal dali pada Baekie Hyung" Luhan sebisa mungkin menahan tawa, takut Baekhyun akan marah padanya "Tapi apa aJuchi tadi membawa makanan, Lulu lapal" Hampir saja Chanyeol lupa dengan beberapa makanan yang sempat di bawanya tadi. keduanya menikmati beberapa makanan, yang dimaksud dengan makanan adalah hanya beberapa roti dan juga snack, hanya itu yang tersisa dari dapur keluarga Park.

Luhan dan Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang memegangi perut, pasalnya ia sempat mengeluarkan suara bodoh dari dalam perutnya dan mengalihkan fokus kedua orang yang asyik makan.

"Mendekatlah kemari! Ayo makan sama-sama" meskipun malu-malu, Baekhyun tetap mau mengambil roti yang diberikan Chanyeol, mungkin hal ini akan menjadi barang berharga di tengah situasi seperti ini.

"Baekie Hyung, kapan kita bica pulang? Lulu tak cuka dicicni" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan

"Jika kau tak nakal dan sudah tak suka mengoda Hyung lagi maka kita bisa keluar secepat mungkin"

PLETAAAAK

Wajar kalau Baekhyun kesakitan, Chanyeol memukul kepalanya dengan sekuat tenaga. Hahahaha...tapi jangan salahkan Chanyeol juga sih,kan Baekhyun yang iseng menggoda Luhan. Tapi ternyata Luhan percaya begitu saja, dan menggumamkan kalimat 'tidak nakal, dan tidak menggoda Baekie Hyung' begitu terus hingga ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Heiii...Baekie hyung, memangnya kapan Lulu menggoda Baekie Hyung? Lulu kan bukan Ajuchi-Ajuchi genit di pelempatan jalan" Hampir saja Chanyeol tertawa keras karena mendengar jawaban Luhan, tapi untung ia masih tahu situasi.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, Luhan benar-benar tak sadar sudah menggoda Hyungnya habis-habisan, dasar anak kecil.

"Kau tidur saja, nanti kalau kita bisa keluar dari sini secepatnya, Ajushi akan membangunkanmu"

"Macak tidul lagi?" Luhan menatap Chanyeol, ughhh...wajahnya benar-benar imut kalau sedang merajuk seperti ini, Baekhyun kalah.

"Cepat tidur sana! Kalau tidak, orang jahat diatas akan mendobrak masuk" Baekhyun menakut-nakuti Luhan, membuat si kecil itu menjerit dan menyembunyikan dirinya agar tak terlihat di dekapan Chanyeol.

"Kyaaa...Baekie Hyung nakal cekali ciiiiih"

"Kau itu! Sama anak kecil saja iseng" Baekhyun malah mherong, mengejek Chanyeol dengan wajah bodohnya. Luhan sudah beranjak dari pangkuan Chanyeol, mencari posisi senyaman mungkin untuk tidur di atas ranjang.

"Aku ingin keluar dari sini secepatnya" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, mengusak pelan rambut Baekhyun.

"Ya...kita akan keluar dari sini secepatnya!" Perlahan Chanyeol mulai bersandar pada bahu Baekhyun, matanya tiba-tiba sedikit terasa berat "Aku ingin tidur sebentar" tanpa sadar Baekhyun menatap kepala Chanyeol, ia tersenyum, senyum yang amat singkat tapi terlihat ada rasa bahagia di dalamnya.

...

"Eomma...jangan panik, kita pasti akan baik-baik saja" Luna tersenyum hangat, merangkul bahu Kai dan mengecup salah satu putranya yang lain.

"Eomma hanya mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun, juga Luhan...eomma harap mereka baik-baik saja" Kai sedikit larut dalam suasana haru, mungkin tertular Luna. Di tempat penampungan korban kerusuhan sudah mulai tidak kondusif, semakin banyak korban, semakin banyak suara, menimbulkan rasa cemas yang berlebihan.

"Jongin..."Kai melirik pada ranjang dimana Sehuun sedang merintih pelan. Ia melepaskan pelukanya dari Luna dan menghampiri Sehuun yang ternyata mengigau "Jongiiin...jangan pergi...hiks...hiks..." mungkin Sehuun sedang bermimpi buruk.

"Heiii...aku disini Oh Sehuun, aku tak kemana mana"

"Jangan pergi...hiks...Jongin...aku menyayangimu jadi jangan pergi...hiks" hampir saja Kai terjatuh dari atas ranjang, mengapa igauan Sehuun seputar hal ini, Jongin tak menyangka sama sekali.

"Kai..."Kai menoleh, mendapati Luna memegang pundaknya "kenapa tak jujur saja pada Sehuun? eomma tahu kalian saling menyanyangi, menyayangi dalam artian lain" Luna tersenyum lembut dan mengusap rambut Kai pelan sebelum beranjak menjauh, memberikan sedikit privasi pada dua orang yang susah sekali jujur dengan apa yang dirasakanya.

"Jongin...hiks..." Sehuun masih menangis dalam tidurnya, ia demam karena efek dari lukanya

"Saranghae" bisik Kai tepat ditelinga Sehuun. dan dalam sekejap Sehuun tak lagi mengigau, ia kembali tidur dengan tenang "Saranghae Oh Sehuun" Kali ini Kai memberanikan diri mengecup Sehuun dalam tidur, bukan sekedar ciuman yang sering mereka lakukan, tapi ciuman dengan arti lain di dalamnya.

...

Changmin yang tadinya berada di eropa ingin sekali pulang untuk mengetahui bagaimana keadaan keluarganya, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena dalam keadaan genting seperti ini ia tak bersama istri dan putranya.

Penerbangan dengan tujuan korea selatan sedang di tutup karena kerusuhan yang terjadi, hal ini semakin membuat Changmin frustasi. Tak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan hanya berdiam diri. Apalagi jaringan komunikasi untuk ke korea selatan amat sangat dibatasi, hanya kalangan tertentu seperti pihak pemerintah saja yang bisa melakukan komunikasi jarak jauh dengan negara lain.

...

Ternyata Chanyeol setali tiga uang dengan Sehuun, ia mengigau memanggil eomma dan appanya. Bukan...bukan berarti Chanyeol manja, tapi ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan anggota keluarganya yang berada di tempat yang berbeda-beda.

Baekhyun tadi sempat tertidur dengan kepala bersandar pada kepala Chanyeol, tapi ia terbangun karena suara-suara igauan yang masuk dalam pendengaranya. Baekhyun mengguncang pelan tubuh disampingnya agar bangun, tapi ia merasakan suhu tubuh Chanyeol yang mulai tinggi.

Sebenarnya ketika Chanyeol naik ke atas, ia diserang oleh tiga orang yang membawa sebuah pisau. Tanpa mengatakan pada Baekhyun kalau ia bisa berkelahi bahkan sangat lihai melawan musuh-musuhnya sejak di junior high school, dengan apa yang sudah menjadi keahliahanya, Chanyeol melawan ketiga orang tersebut.

Dua orang tumbang dengan mudah tapi yang terakhir sangat sulit, apalagi ia memgang pisau. Chanyeol tak tahu ketiga orang tersebut orang korea selatan atau korea utara, tahu-tahu ia diserang begitu saja.

Yah...dan luka yang berada di lenganya itu hadiah dari musuh terakhirnya sebelum tumbang dan lari bersama dua orang temanya. Chanyeol tak mengatakan pada Baekhyun apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ia takut membuat dua Byun bersaudara di bawah sana lebih ketakutan.

"Eummm...kenapa hyuung?" Luhan bangun, mengusap-usap matanya yang baru bangun

"Chanyeol demam, bisakah kau agak bergeser sedikit" Luhan hanya menurut, kemudian memandang wajah Chanyeol yang banyak mengeluarkan keringat. Dengan tangan kecilnya Luhan mengusap wajah, Baekhyun sedikit tertegun dalam kepanikanya.

Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa saat ini, tak ada peralatan apapun yang bisa membantu menyembuhkan Chanyeol. Air, ember, handuk, semuanya tak tersedia. Baekhyun menggigit jari-jarinya sambil berjalan mondar mandir.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, kenapa kau harus sakit segala anak buah bodoooh" Baekhyun terduduk di lantai, menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lutut.

"Hyung...Jangan menangis! Lulu Juga..hiks...hiks" Baekhyun lupa bahwa ia harus lebih tegar dalam keadaan seperti ini, masih ada Luhan yang membutuhkanya. Chanyeol sedang sakit dan harapan satu-satunya hanyalah dirinya saja.

"Maafkan Hyuung, Hyung hanya sedikit bingung" Baekhyun menggendong Luhan dan menggoyang-goyangkan badanya pelan, berharap Luhan akan segera berhenti menangis.

"Eomma...Mianheee" lagi-lagi Chanyeol bergumam. Dengan Luhan yang kini berada di pangkuanya, Baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjang dan berkali-kali menyeka keringat yang tak kunjung habis dari dahi Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau sangat bodoh Byun Baekhyun?" Baekhyun yang tadinya panik, menjadi sedikit kaget karena igauan yang dilontarkan Chanyeol.

"Cepatlah sadar bodooooh...dan saat itu aku akan menghukummu" meskipun Baekhyun mengucapkanya dengan nada kesal, tapi di akhir kalimat ia malah tersenyum, dan menyembunyikan senyumanya di rambut Luhan.

Perlahan Baekhyun membaringkan Luhan yang sudah berhenti menangis, dan ia juga membaringkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Luhan berada di tengah-tengah dirinya dan Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun malah tersenyum dengan tangan yang sesekali mengusap keringat yang bukan miliknya. Ia hanya bisa berharap keadaan mulai membaik dan mereka bisa keluar dari temapt persembunyian yang gelap dan pengap. Bahkan ini belum satu hari dan mereka sudah sangat tidak sanggup berada di tempat ini lebih lama lagi.

...

Suho hanya bisa menautkan kedua tanganya erat, berpikir sambil berjalan mondar mandir seperti setrika. Kris yang tadinya duduk cemas kini ikut berdiri dan menarik Suho ke dalam pelukanya.

"Berhenti melakukan hal yang melelahkan Kim Suho!" Suho mendongak dengan raut wajah yang sama sekali tak enak untuk di lihat.

"Tapi aku cemas Kris. Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun yang nakal itu, adiknya yang masih kecil...arghhh...bukankah dia murid kesayanganmu? Setidaknya bantulah aku menemukan jalan keluar" Kris malah tersenyum, Suho bertambah jengkel dan hendak melepaskan pelukan tunangannya itu.

"Aku akan menyuruh anak buah Appa untuk menemukan si biang onar itu. Jadi kau tak perlu cemas lagi"

Kalian semua belum tahu, aku yakin itu. Kris yang hanya seorang guru ternyata anak dari seorang jendral ternama di korea selatan, tak banyak orang yang tahu karena ia menyembunyikanya dengan rapi. Jadi dengan mudah ia bisa meminta tolong kepada Appanya untuk segera menemukan Baekhyun atas keinginan Suho.

Kris dan Suho berada di rumah keluarga Wu yang terlindungi dan aman dari segala bahya karena brikade yang sangat ketat dan pertahana yang begitu sulit di tembus.

"Gommawo Kris Wu" dan Suho membrikan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir Kris sebagai sebuah bentuk penghargaan.

"Sekarang beristirahatlah! Aku akan menemui salah satu anak buah Appa" Suho menatap punggung Kris yang berjalan menjauh dari ruanganya berada.

"Kuharap semuanya cepat berakhir" doa Suho dalam hati.

SIIIIIIIP CHAPTER 11 SELESAI

Saya benar-benar g berani baca koment kalian dua hari kemaren. Bener2 takuuut banyak yg g suka sama ceritanya. Heheh tapi akhirnya saya memberanikan diri dan melihat respon yang bikin terharu, bikin termotifasi, bikin ter-ter yang lain yang bikin saya pegen cepet update.

Untuk beberapa hal seperti nama 'Sehuun' saya sudah sangat sreg dg penulisan ini, padahal g bener yang udah nemuin ff ini saya ucapin terimakasih sekali, mungkin di KFF updatenya telat, jadi kalian bisa menemukan updatean tercepatnya di

MV GROWWWWWWL sumpah lebih asyik dari WOOOOLF. RnB gimanaaaa gt, g bosen denger y dan easy listening. Arghhh heboh sendiri karena g bisa beli tuh kaset 2 paket sekaligus. Efek Belum dpt THR

TERAKHIR. Yeeee saya LULUS, dan sekarang sudah menjadi sarjana dengan gelar. S.I.P (Sarjana Ilmu Politik) BRAWIJAYA. #pamer dikit


	12. Chapter 12

Namja With Trouble 12

Pairing : Baekyeol

Cast : Kaihun, Krisho

Genre :Yaoi, Romane, Comedy

Length : 12 of?

DEPO LDH

"Maaf Tuan muda, kami belum bisa menemukan namja bernama Byun Baekhyun. Tapi kami berhasil menemukan orang-orang yang dekat dengan tuan Byun Baekhyun"Seseorang berseragam tentara mendatangi Kris yang sedang duduk bersama Suho di ruang TV. Kris sedikit bingung tentang siapa orang yang dibicarakan anak buah appanya itu.

"Silakan masuk Nyonya Park, Tuan Oh Sehuun dan Tuan Kim Jongin" tentara yang lain mempersilahkan Luna, Kai dan Sehuun untuk bertemu Kris.

"Bisa kau jelaskan siapa mereka?"

"Di tempat penampungan kami hanya menemukan Nyonya Park Luna, orang tua dari Park Chanyeol, dan juga sahabat-sahabatnya"

"Lalu dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?" Suho ikut berdiri, wajahnya Nampak kembali tegang.

"Kami bertiga terpisah dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Luhan" Luna memberi penjelasan dengan sedikit sendu, mengingat ia sendiri belum bertemu dengan putra-putranya yang lain.

"Oh.."Suho mendesah kecewa dan menatap Kris. Kris mengusap kepala Suho agar lebih bersabar lagi "Astaga maafkan aku, kalian seharusnya beristirahat. Mari kuantar ke kamar" Luna lebih memilih berbincang-bincang dengan Kai dan Kris di ruang tengah, sedangkan Suho membawa Sehuun ke kemar karena kedaan si namja bermarga Oh itu belum sembuh secara total.

"Apa lenganmu masih terasa sakit?"

"Sedikit. Hanya terkadang sering berdenyut dan itu membuatku sakit kepala"

"Sesakit itukah? Baiklah kalau begitu, kau beristirahat saja!" Suho membawa Sehuun masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar kosong yang Nampak bersih dan nyaman, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ruangan ini tak terpakai sebelumnya.

"Aku lelah terlalu banyak tidur. Bisakah kau menemaniku disini?" Suho tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Disini sangat nyaman" Mata Sehuun berkeliling menatap suasana kamar yang berbeda jauh dengan tempat pengungsianm "Walaupun tadi kami sempat kaget di bawa oleh beberapa tentara. Terasa sangat menakutkan"

"Maafkan aku. Eumm...kau Oh Sehuun kan?" dan Sehuun pun mengangguk, menyandarkan punggungnya di ranjang "Aku sangat Khawatir dengan Baekhyun, dia sedikit ceroboh, makanya aku menyuruh Kris untuk segera menemukannya, tapi beruntung malah keluarga dan Sahabat Chanyeol ikut ditemukan"

"Kau mengenal Yeoll? Maksudku Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Sehuun.

"Dia teman sebangkuku" mata Sehuun langsung berbinar. Berarti ia mendapat teman baru

"Lalu namja yang sangat tinggi tadi itu siapa?"

"Dia Kris, songsaenim di sekolahku, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tapi dia juga calon suamiku, sayang sekali kalau saja tak terjadi kerusuhan kami sudah akan menikah minggu ini" Suho tersenyum agak miris ketika mengingat tragedy yang menimpanya.

"Waaah...sayang sekali. Ehh tunggu dulu, berarti kau berpacaran dengan Saem-mu sendiri?" melihat tingkah Sehuun yang ternyata tak kalah heboh dengan Baekhyun Suho ingin sekali tertawa, tapi sayang waktunya agak kurang tepat "Kira-kira apa Yeoll dan Baekhyun akan segera ditemukan?"

"Kuharap begitu, aku sedikit takut Chanyeol akan kerepotan menghadapi tingkah hiperaktif Baekhyun"

"Eh...namamu siapa? Bodoh sekali kan kita sudah berbicara panjang lebar tapi belum saling mengenal"

"Aku Kim Joonmyeon, tapi panggil saja Suho, seperti nama "

"Kukira kau orang yang serius, tak tahunya lucu ...ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau bisa jadian dengan Kris?"

"Apa tak apa kita malah bercerita? Suasananya kan-?"

"kupikir tak papa, ayolah...sedikit mengubah suasana. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol biar eomma dan Kai yang "

"Ceritanya begini..."

KISAH SUHO MA KRIS DIMULAI

Pada hari itu Kris merupakan Songsaenim baru di sekolah Suho, ia mengajar bahasa inggris lebih tepatnya. Awalnya ia merasa menjadi seorang Saem tidak akan terlalu berat jika dibandingkan dengan tugas Appanya yang menjadi seorang jendral dan harus mendisipinkan para Anggota tentara yang lain.

Tapi ternyata semua tak seindah yang Kris bayangkan, namja bernama Byun Baekhyun merupakan sebuah mimpi buruk..bahkan terlalu buruk. Ia tak pernah menuruti semua perintah dari songsaenim lainya maupun perintah Kris, selalu berbuat onar (jahil lebih tepatnya). Kris mau tak mau harus memilik kesabaran ekstra untuk itu.

Dibalik kesabaran ekstranya menghadapi Byun Baekhyun, Kris selalu dihadiahi sebuah tatapan cemas begitu Baekhyun ia marahi. Muridnya bernama Suho selalu menatap Baekhyun dengan khawatir ketika datang terlambat dengan banyak luka. Dan apa hal ini di benarkan atau tidak, Kris senang melihat ekspresi Suho disaat yang lain tak ada yang memperhatikan Baekhyun.

...

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak 1 jam yang lalu, tapi masih ada seseorang di dalam kelas yang tengah sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu. Kris tak sengaja melihatnya dan malah masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Kenapa tak segera pulang Kim Joonmyeon?"

"A-aku harus menyelsaikan PR ku Kris Songsaenim"

"Kau tahu singkatan dari PR?" Suho hanya mengangguk dan tangannya tak mau berhenti menulis.

"Pekerjaan rumah"

"Lalu kenapa kau mengerjakannya di sekolah"

"Ada hal lain yang harus aku selesaikan di rumah" tak mendapat respon dari Kris, Suho mendongak dan mendapati dahi Saemnya berkerut "Ada novel yang harus cepat aku selesaikan, ceritanya terlalu menarik"

"Hahahaha" suara tawa Kris membuat pekerjaan Suho kembali terhenti "ternyata ada hal yang lebih penting dari pekerjaan rumah?hahahha...dan itu sebuah novel?" dengan polos Suho menganggukkan kepalanya. Tak ingin berlama-lama namja bermarga Kim itu melanjutkan PR-nya.

Tanpa sadar Kris menemani Suho hingga selesai. Matahari mulai berwarna jingga dan menyusup melalui cela-cela jendela. Sedari tadi Kris benar-benar puas memandangi wajah Suho yang tengah asyik menatap buku di hadapannya.

"Selesai" ucapan Suho membuyarkan fantasi Kris "Eh...kenapa Kris songsaenim masih disini? Kukira sudah pergi" jadi dari tadi Kris dianggap apa? Tapi guru tampan itu malah tertawa puas "Kukira dia tak bisa tertawa" Gumam Suho saaaaaangat pelan

"Kau tadi bilang apaaaaa?" Ow ternyata Kris mendengarnya dan mencubit pipi Suho cukup kencang

"Ampun saeeeem...lepaskaaan" dan sore itu berakhir dengan langkah keduanya yang berjalan melewati pagar tinggi sekolah.

...

"Apa yang terjadi" Begitu Kris masuk ke dalam kelas yang hanya di huni Suho, karena memang sekolah sudah sepi. Suho hanya mengangkat kepalanya sambil memasang wajah merajuk

"Kenapa kau tega sekali Saem?" giliran Kris yang bingung, mengapa datang-datang sudah dihadiahi pertanyaan seperti itu?

"Apa maksudmu?" Kris mendekat dan menahan kepala Suho agar tak menelungkup kembali di meja

"Kenapa kau tega memberikan kami soal bahasa inggris sesusah ini? Kalau begini mana mungkin aku bisa menyelsaikannya?"

"Astaga hanya karena ini? Sini kubantu"

"Eh mana boleh begitu?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Aku kan saem-mu"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan teman-teman yang lain?"

"Sudahlah cepat selsaikan. Aku yakin masih ada novel lain yang menunggumu" dengan antusias Suho menganggukkan kepala

...

Hari ini Suho masih pulang terlambat seperti hari kemarin, tapi kali ini ia tak sedzang mengerjakan PR-nya, hanya duduk menunduk di depan kelas. Tanpa permisi Kris mendudukkan dirinya di samping Suho.

"Aku tahu semuannya" Kris memang tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Muridnya saat ini "Kau dimarahi dewan sekolah karena terlalu dekat dengan Muridmu, dan disini murid yang dimaksud adalah aku"

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, hanya urusan kecil"

"Ini bukan urusan kecil, ini menyangkut profesimu Kris saem" Kris mengusak rambut Suho dan menarik agar wajah imut itu menghadap padanya

"Kau terlalu memikirkan hal ini, memangnya kenapa kalau aku ingin dekat dengan muridku yang manis ini?"

"Saem tidak mengerti" Suho berdiri dan memberikan tatapan tajam yang masih terlihat imut pada gurunya yang tampan ini "Padahal aku mengkhawatirkanmu" dan dengan begitu, Suho berlari sekencang yang ia bisa meninggalkan Kris, meninggalkan sekolahnya.

...

Pagi harinya tak ada yang berubah, Suho tetap berwajah murung, bahkan selama dua jam pelajaran bahasa inggris ia sama sekali tak mau menatap ke arah papan tulis, lebih tepatnya tak mau memandang guru bahasa inggrisnya.

Hari itu Baekhyun terlambat dan Kris benar-benar memarahinya habis-habisan, siapa yang tahu kalau itu adalah pelampiasan Kris karena suatu hal. Kasian Baekhyun.

Hari-hari berlalu berlalu begitu saja, tak ada lagi Suho yang pulang terlambat karena mengerjakan PR-nya disekolah, tak ada lagi Kris yang diam-diam datang dan mengamati setiap kegiatan namja bermarga Kim. Semuanya terasa aneh saat beberapa hal kembali seperti semua, kembali seperti sebelum Kris datang.

...

Kris melihat kelas Suho sedang melakukan pelajaran olahraga di lapangan. Beberapa namja bergantian melakukan lari estafet. Tanpa sadar Kris tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, tersenyum begitu melihat kini giliran Suho menerima tongkat. Ada raut khawatir di wajah guru tampan bermarga Wu itu, begitu melihat Suho ia tahu dengan pasti bahwa murid kesayangannya itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja, wajahnya terlihat pucat dan tubuhnya bergerak lebih lambat dari teman-teman lainnya.

BRUUUUK

Dengan kepala terbentur lapangan terlenbih dahulu. Suho akhirnya terjatuh hingga beberapa bagian dibadannya mengeluarkan darah.

Begitu melihat apa yang ada di depannya, Kris segera berlari menghampiri Suho dan mengangkatnya menuju ruang kesehatan. Baekhyun yang tadi berlari ingin menghampiri Suho hanya diam cemberut di lapangan begitu orang yang ingin di tolongnya sudah di bawa pergi, ia kalah cepat dengan kaki panjang milik Kris.

Penjaga kesehatan dengan cekatan mengobati luka yang ada di dahi, di lutut dan lecet-lecet di wajah Suho. Si kecil itu belum juga bangun, menurut suster penjaga, kondisi Suho memang kurang baik dari awal, di tambah ia memaksa ikut olahraga. Kris hanya berdiri dengan cemas melihat keadaan Suho yang belum sadar, padahal lukaya sudah di rawat dengan baik oleh suster.

"Eummm" Suho bergumam, nampaknya ia ingin segera membuka mata. Kris segera mendekat dan memohon agar suster penjaga pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hei...Kim Joonmyeon, cepat bangun!"

"Eummm...Kris saem?" Suho mencoba membuka matanya. Begitu berhasil ia malah menangis tersedu sedu sambil memanggil Kris "hika...hiks...Kris..."

"Hei...tenanglah! kenapa kau menangis?" Kris membawa Suho ke pelukannya. Dengan nyaman Suho memposisikan tubuhnya yang kecil dalam dekapan Kris sambil terus menangis.

"Kris...Kris...jangan menjauhi ku!" sadar atau tidak, Suho dari tadi memanggil Kris tanpa embel-embel 'Saem atau songsaenim'

"Bukankah kau yang waktu itu meninggalkanku?" Suho menggeleng, Kris malah tersenyum. Bibirnya berkali-kali mengecup puncak kepala Suho yang berdebu akibat posisi jatuhnya tadi

"Kris...hiks...hiks..."

"Baiklah...baiklah aku tak akan menjauhimu. Puas?" dan Suho mengangguk bahagia

...

"Sehuun...Oh Sehuun...dimana kau?" bersamaan dengan cerita Suho yang sudah berakhir, Kai membuka pintu kamar dengan wajah Bingung ketika mendapati Sehuun tengah tertawa dengan Suho "Apa yang membuatmu bisa sebahagia ini?" Kai menghampiri Sehuun dan memluknya dari belakang.

"Huun...dia kekasihmu?"

"Bukan" Sehuun menjawab bersamaan dengan Kai

"Iya...dia kekasihku"

Wajar jika Sehuun amat kaget, sejak kapan Kai mau mengakuinya sebagai seorang kekasih. Suho yang melihat kejadian membingungkan ini hanya tersenyum sambil berjalan pergi dengan perlahan.

"Sedang apa?" Kris mengagetkannya, baru saja ia menutup pintu tapi kekasihnya sudah memeluk Suho dari belakang.

"Ada hal bagus yang terjadi. Mari kita pergi!"

"Baiklah sayang" keduanya pergi ke kamar lain dengan salin berpelukan

"Kai...apa maksudmu?" Sehuun sudah hampir menangis, tapi ia berusaha keras menahannya, ia tak mau dibilang lelaki cengeng.

"Maksudnya aku mencintaimu" Sehuun benar-benar memeluk Kai dan memposisikan tubuhnya seperti ingin digendong

"A-aku juga mencintaimu" Sehuun menghisap bibir Kai pelan, dan tak lama ia melepaskanya. Menempelkan hidungnya agar bersentuhan dengan milik kekasihnya itu. Karena terlalu bahagia, Sehuun mencium kembali bibir Kai.

"Hahaha...aku mencintaimu Oh Sehuun...saaaangat mencintaimu...maaf baru mengatakannya sekarang"

"Tak...papa...yang penting kau mencintaiku...hahaha" adegan berputar dengan Sehuun di gendongan Kai terlihat begitu membahagiakan di tengah suasan seperti ini. Tanpa mereka berdua ketahui, Luna di balik pintu menangis melihat kedua putranya yang lain tengah berbahagia, meskipun Chanyeol sendiri belum ditemukan.

...

Luhan yang sudah bangun tengah memainkan hidung Baekhyun dengan ujung telunjuknya dengan tampang bosan. Kedua Hyungnya teengah asyik tertidur sedangkan dirinya sudah bangun sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Tak ada benda yang bisa dimainkan, dan hal yang menarik menurutnya saat ini hanya wajah imut Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur.

"Hyuung...Hyuuung...Hyuuung" Luhan memanggilng Baekhyun berkali dengan nada dibuat buat untuk sekedar membunuh kebosanan.

"Apa? Heuuum..."Baekhyun bangun dan segera menjauhkan tangan Luhan yang masih ada di hidungnya

"Kapan kita kelual dali cini? Lampu minyaknya cudah mau mati...Lulu takut" begitu sadar dengan apa yang dikatakan Luhan, Baekhyun segera terduduk dan memandang lampu minyak yang meredup. Tanpa ingin membuat Luhan lebih takut lagi, Baekhyun hanya menyimpan rasa takutnya di dalam hati tak sanggup untuk menyuarakanya.

"Lu?"

"Heeeem..."

"Kenapa tak sopan begitu pada Hyungmu, jawab yang benar!"

"Ahhh...Baekie Hyung, Lulu kan bocan..."

"Bukan berarti Kau menjawab dengan seenaknya"

"Ahhh...Ajuchi juga tak bangun-bangun lagi"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" Seperti tak mendengar ocehan Baekhyun, Luhan malah mendudukkan dirinya di atas perut Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit tersentak dari acara tidurnya.

"Ajuchiii...cepat banguuun...Lulu ingin kelual dali cini" tangan jecil itu mulai memukul-mukul pelan dada Chanyeol hingga si pemilik merintih

"Lulu...jangan lakukan itu! Cepat turun!" mau tak mau Luhan turun dan kini sudah memposisikan dirinya di atas pangkuan hangat Baekhyun

"Maafkan aku Hyuung"

"Harusnya kau minta maaf pada Ajushi kesayanganmu itu! Lihat wajahnya..benar-benar lucu ketika kesakitan!"

"Ahahaha...Baekie Hyung telnyata nakal cekali, masak Ajuchi cakit begini malah diteltawakan. Tapi iya lucu juga ciiih...hihihi"

"Senang menertawakanku?" Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol sudah membuka kedua matannya, memandang menyelidik kepada Byun bersaudara.

"Holeeee...Ajuchii cudah banguuun" secepat Kilat Luhan berdiri dari pangkuan Baekhyun dan merangkak untuk memeluk Ajushi kesayangannya.

"Apa kau senang?" dengan susah payah Chanyeol berusaha untuk duduk, Baekhyun yang melihatnya ikut membantu.

"Tidak...Lulu tidak cenang, lampunya cudah mau mati ciiih" wajar, Luhan memang terlalu polos untuk memikirkan hal yang terlalu berlebihan. Tapi karena hal polos itulah maka suasana menjadi sedikit lebih menghibur.

...

"Luna...apa kau baik-baik saja sayang?" Changmin akhirnya bisa melakukan telekomunikasi jarak jauh dengan Luna berkat usaha dari para petinggi angkatan perang. Oh...untuk hal ini berterimakasihlah pada Kris Wu

"Aku baik-baik saja...ta-tapi Chanyeol...kami terpisah...hiks...hiks..."

"Sudahlah...sayang aku yakin dia baik-baik saja. Apa kau tak sadar kalau Chanyeol punya Sembilan nyawa"

"Hiks...hiks...kau kira anak kita itu seekor kucing...hiks...kapan kau pulang?"

"Aku belum tahu...belum ada penerbangan untuk kembali ke korea. Bagaimana Kai dan Sehuun?"

"Mereka bersamaku...hiks...hanya Chanyeol, Luhan dan Baekhyun yang tak ada di sini...hiks..."

"Ssssst...jangan menangis! Kau ingat, Chanyeol itu pandai bersembunyi, seperti saat kau akan mengobati lukkanya dia pasti bersembunyi digudang...hahha"

"Astaga...sayang aku melupakan tempat itu"

"Tempat apa?"

"Gudang...ruangan yang selalu kau gunakan untuk menghukum Chanyeol...Aku yakin dia disana...hiks...terimakasih sayang...hiks...hiks..."

"Terimakasih Tuhan...Lu-"

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiit

Sambungan telepon tiba-tiba terputus begitu saja, Luna tak tahu harus merasa lega atau bagaimana setelah berbicara dengan Changmin. Setidaknya ada satu tempat yang menjadi harapan terakhir Luna untuk menemukan Chanyeol.

Kali ini Kris benar-benar banyak sekali membantu keluarga Park. kalau ia tidak meminta pada Appanya yang seerang jendral, mungkin Luna tak bisa menghubungi Handphone Changmin. Sambungan telekomunikasi memang sengaja di putus oleh pihak pemerintah, tapi berkat kecanggihan telekomunikasi perang maka Luna bisa menelepon ke Eropa. Meskipun hanya sebentar saja.

"Eomma...apa itu tadi Changmin Appa?" Tanya Sehuun yang berada di pelukan Kai. Mereka baru saja turun dari lantai atas.

"Iya...sayang. dan berkat Appamu, eomma yakin bisa menmukan Chanyeol kali ini"

"Benarkah?" Sehuun melepaskan pelukannya dari Kai dan langsung menerjang Luna untuk di peluk "Aku harap Yeoll segera ditemukan"

CHAP 12 HARUS BERHENTI SAMPAI DISINI.

Ini edisi sepesial idul fitri..apa hubungannya coba? Tapi maaf Baekyeol momentnya dikiiiiit sekali..emang sengaja, soalnya moment Baekyeol mau saya simpan buat part 13 dan mungkin sebentar lagi cerita ini bakalan tamat. Karena saya tahu, jika cerita terlalu banyak chapnya pasti readers satu-satu bakalan protol alias malas baca soalnya saya kadang merasakan ituuuuu.

Pokoknya doain aja biar saya dapet inspirasi agar baekyeol moemntnya minggu depan bisa pas dihati ...


	13. Chapter 13

Namja With Trouble 13

Pairing : Baekyeol

Cast : Kaihun, Krisho

Genre :Yaoi, Romane, Comedy

Length : 13 of?

DEPO LDH

"Eomma...apa itu tadi Changmin Appa?" Tanya Sehuun yang berada di pelukan Kai. Mereka baru saja turun dari lantai atas.

"Iya...sayang. dan berkat Appamu, eomma yakin bisa menmukan Chanyeol kali ini"

"Benarkah?" Sehuun melepaskan pelukannya dari Kai dan langsung menerjang Luna untuk di peluk "Aku harap Yeoll segera ditemukan"

...

Luna sedang sangat bersemangat menceritakan detail daerah rumah, sampai dimana Gudang yang disinyalir menjadi tempat persembunyian Chanyeol juga. Senyum tak lepas dari wajah Luna, bahkan Sehun yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Kai tak bisa berhenti menatap para tentara dengan senyum penuh harap. Berharap agar para tentara tesebut bisa segera menemukan Chanyeol setelah mendengarkan cerita Luna. Seenaknya.

Suho tak kalah aneh memasang wajah penuh harap pada anak buah Appa Kris, padahal belum pasti mereka bisa dengan cepat menemukannya. Disini hanya Kris yang bersikap tenang, menunjukkan kebijakan dan kedewasaanya. Astaga...kalau boleh memilih pasti para tentara ini tak mau melakukan tugas yang diperintahkan Kris, bebannya terlalu berat, hahahaha.

...

"Apa hari sudah mulai malam?" Baekhyun hanya sekedar bertanya, tak tahu pertanyaanya ditujukan pada Luhan atau Chanyeol untuk di jawab. Tapi yang menengok ke arah Baekhyun hanya Luhan, Chanyeol tak tahu menerawang apa. "Yeoll?...Yeoll?" karena tak ada jawaban, Baekhyun mengguncang bahu Chanyeol hingga Luhan yang duduk di pangkuannya ikut bergoyang.

"Eh...apa?" Chanyeol seperti tersadar dan membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Kau melamunkan apa? Tak ajak-ajak!" Payah...mana bisa Melamun pakai acara mengajak orang segala. Mungkin Baekhyun sedikit bosan atau malah sudah terlalu stress.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku? Cerewet!" Baekhyun yang sedikit kager di panggil Cerewet ,malah menepuk bahu Chanyeol yang sempat terluka. Untungnya Chanyeol tak menjerit seperti wanita, hanya balas memukul dahi Baekhyun pelan.

"Kenapa kau balik memukul dahiku?"

"Karena kau memukul tepat di bekas lukaku" Baekhyun segera menarik tangan Chanyeol dan entah kenapa ia meniup-niup bekas luka yang sudah berbalut perban tersebut, ia pikir mungkin hal yang dilakukanya akan berefek.

"Tak usah meniupnya! Tak berefek sama sekali" karena baru sadar tindakanya hanya sia-sia saja, Baekhyun berhenti melakukan hal bodoh tersebut, mendesah kecil lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol "Katakan saja!" sepertinya Chanyeol tahu ada yang disembunyikan oleh Baekhyun, lebih tepatnya ia tahan untuk diucapkan.

"Sebenarnya...Arghhh...aku malu mengataknya!"

"Cepat katakan saja! Bukan saatnya kau malu-malu seperti seorang Yeoja" Baekhyun cemberut sebentar, tapi sesaat kemudian ia menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Akusaaaangatinginsekalipipistapiakutaktahuharusme lakukannyadimana?" hampir saja Chanyeol mengira Baekhyun sedang melakukan Rapp disaat seperti ini, tapi begitu sadar ada satu kalimat genting yang terselip, Chanyeol malah ikut mendesah pasrah.

"Kenapa begitu saja lama sekali bilangnya? Lakukan saja dipojokkan" oke...ini pose yang sangat tidak OKe sama sekali, Baekhyun menganga dengan wajah Shock, merasa sedikit kesal karena Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan enteng.

"Ajuchii...Ajuchii...Lulu pengen pipic, boleh?"

"Boleh. Lakukan saja dipojok sana Lu!" Luhan saja langsung turun dari ranjang dan berjongkok dipojokan tanpa protes. Baekhyun yang melihatnya semakin melongo "Kenapa tak ikut Lulu? Dia saja tenang-tenang begitu"

"Lebih baik aku menahannya sampai kita keluar dari pada kau harus melihatku. Dimana harga dirikuuuuu?"

Luhan sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya dipojokan dan kembali naik ke atas ranjang. Sungguh di dalam hati Baekhyun terus berdoa agar malam ini mereka bisa keluar dari tempat sempit dan pengap penuh debu ini, kalau tidak? Mari kita rasakan harumnya air kencing Lulu yang pastinya akan menguar.

KLAAAAAAP

Lampu minyaknya tiba-tiba padam, dari awal Luhan memang sudah mengeluh bahwa sebentar lagi lampunya akan mati karena persediaan minyaknya sudah habis, tapi Baekhyun benar-benar tak habis pikir karena matinya tepat ketika malam hari tiba, meskipun mereka tak merasakan atau tak tahu keadaan diluar.

"Baekiee Hyuung" Luhan mulai merengek, ia menyempil-nyempilkan badanya yang kecil diantara Bekhyun dan Chanyeol

"Tenang Lu!" Luhan mengangguk meski tak ada seorangpun yang bisa melihatnya "Heiii...Park Chanyeol?"

"Heeem?"

"Ishhh...yang serius kenapa?"

"Iyaaa...ada apa lagi kali ini?"

"Kau sudah sembuh?"

"Sudah"

"Bohong"

"Tak pernah percaya"

"Lihat"

"Apanya yang dilihat? Lampu mati begini"

"Bodoh. Kemarikan Dahimu"

Benar-benar dua orang ini, dalam keadaan gelap-pun merka masih sempat berdebat, mana Baekhyun sekarang sudah menarik-narik kepala Chanyeol agar ia bisa menyentuh dan merasakan apa panasnya sudah turun atau belum.

"Masih hangat...kau memang pembohong"

"Ya sudah, memang mau apalagi?"

"Arghhh aku membenci-"

Chu...

Sepertinya Baekhyun harus berterimakasih karena lampu sudah padam sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, kalau tidak, Luhan pasti melihat adegan yang tak boleh dilihat anak dibawah umur sepertinya.

Chanyeol terlalu pusing mendengar Baekhyun terus saja bicara, hingga ketika Baekhyun menarik kepalanya untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya, Chanyeol mengceup bibir Baekhyun sekilas, dan untungnya berhasil, Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam, dan itu membuat Chanyeol bersyukur.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan satu telapak tangan

"Agar kau diam" Jawaban Chanyeol membuat Bekhyun menunduk. Meski keadaan gelap, tapi karena mata mereka sudah beradaptasi dengan kegelapan, mau tak mau Chanyeol bisa melihat kepala Baekhyun yang tertunduk.

"Hanya sekedar itu. Payah...hahaha"Luhan memegang tangan Baekhyun karena Hyungnya tertawa, membuat suasana begitu menakutkan. Tanpa terasa Baekhyun ternyata menangis, tapi sekaut tenaga ia tak mau berbicara, tak mau ketahuan dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Aku tak payah" dan kembali Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun, kali ini lebih lama, lebih hangat dan lebih berperasaan.

Tanpa sadar tangan Baekhyun mencekram jemari mungil Luhan yang berada dilengannya karena begitu larut dengan ciuman seorang Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol berkali-kali menghisap bibir Baekhyun dari atas, bawah, dan kembali ke atas hingga Luhan menjerit. Hah? Kenapa Luhan yang berteriak kalau Baekhyun yang dicium?

Oh...ternyata karena tangan Luhan yang dicengkram oleh Baekhyun, si kecil itu kesakitan rupanya.

"Baekie Hyung takut? Kenapa memegang Lulu kencang cekali? Kan cakiit"

Ciuman mereka terhenti, lebih tepatnya tautan bibir mereka terlepas begitu suara Luhan menginterupsi. Baekhyun benar-benar malu hingga tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Dongsaengnya. Ia sedang berusaha meraup oksigen yang habis begitu saja ketika berciuman.

"Hyuuung...ja-"

"PARK CHANYEOL? APA KAU DISANA?" semua yang ada diruangan bawah tanah seakan behenti bergerak ketika suara diatas sana meneriakkan nama Chanyeol.

"JIKA KAU DISANA TOLONG DI JAWAB TUAN PARK CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun hendak berteriak untuk menjawab tapi sudah di dahului Chanyeol yang membekap mulut cerewet itu.

"Sssst...kalian tunggu disini! Aku akan mencoba naik ke atas" Chanyeol beranjak untuk melangkah, Luhan menarik lengannya begitu saja.

"Ajuchiii..."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Lu. Tunggu disini dengan Baeki Hyung!" Luhan mengangguk meski tak terlihat.

"PARK CHANYEOL?"

"Apa mereka benar-benar ada disini? Aku tak yakin" terdengar suara-suara bersahutan dari atas. Chanyeol berhati-hati membuka pintu di atasnya.

KREEETEK. Semua mata menatap ke lantai, tepat dimana Chanyeol membuka pintu yang berada tepat di bawah kaki para tentara.

"Apa kau tuan Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, terlalu kaget untuk menjawab "Mari ikut kami! Keluarga anda sudah menunggu di kediam tuan Wu" Chanyeol tersenyum sesaat sebelum melangkah kembali ke dalam ruang bawah tanah, tapi baru satu langkah ia kembali berbalik dan melihat pada para tentara.

"Tolong tunggu sebentar! Aku akan mengajak temanku untuk naik" dan Chanyeol bergeas untuk menghampiri Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Lu...Baekhyun...kita bisa keluar dari sini, cepat!" Chanyeol menarik Luhan ke dalam gendongannya dan menarik Baekhyun untuk dipeluk "Sekarang kita bisa keluar...hahaha" Chanyeol mencium dahi Baekhyun berkali-kali, dan karena terlalu senang Baekhyun malah menangis.

"Holeee Lulu bebac"

Mereka bertiga akhirnya bisa menghirup udara segar, seperti seorang tahanan yang baru keluar dari sel, bisa meninggalkan ruang pengap yang berdebu, dan yang terpenting mereka akhirnya bisa berkumpul bersama keluarga.

"Astagaaa...apa aku boleh berteriak sekarang?" Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol dan Chanyeol langsung merubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius dan menggeleng. Baekhyun hanya cemberut dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sudah ayo naik!" Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun agar mengikutinya naik melewati tangga

Begitu mereka keluar, Baekhyun tak berhenti tersenyum lebar, seperti orang idiot, di tambah wajahnya yang cemong karena debu menambah nilai bodoh di ekspresi wajahnya. Luhan yang terlalu senang memeluk leher Chanyeol erat-erat dan menaruh kepalanya di bahu Ajushi yang ia sayangi.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, ditemani oleh dua tentara yang mengapit di sebelah kiri dan kanan. Karena terlalu senang mereka tak memperhatikan seseorang yang tengah mengintai keberadaan segerombol orang tersebut, hanya Chanyeol yang tampak curiga dan merasa ada seseorang yang tengah mengawasi pergerakannya.

Dan benar, orang itu semakin mendekat dan menodongkan pistolnya ke arah mereka, dengan tenang Chanyeol menyerahkan Luhan yang ada digendongannya pada Baekhyun yang wajahnya sudah berubah tak tersenyum lagi.

Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun agar bersembunyi di belakangnya, perlahan tubuh Baekhyun bergeser. Luhan mencengkram kaos bagian depan milik Hyungnya yang berdebu dan kotor. Dua tentara yang mengawal mereka segera membuat perisai untuk menghalangi orang jahat yang menodongkan pistol tersebut.

Sesekali Chanyeol menengok kebelakang untuk mengamati keadaan sekitar, ia terlalu tak percaya bahwa orang jahat itu hanya sendirian di malam seperti ini. Tepat...dugaan Chanyeol memang benar, tiba-tiba muncul seseorang di belakang Baekhyun dan bersiap melontarkan pelurunya, sesaat sebelum terdengar bunyi tembakan, Chanyeol sudah menghalangi agar tubuh Baekhyun dan Luhan tak menjadi sasaran.

"Chanyeolllll...?...Park Chanyeol" begitu Chanyeol terjatuh ke tanah, Baekhyun menurunkan Luhan dan duduk bersimpuh memegang punggung Chanyeol yang mengeluarkan darah akibat menghalangi datangnya peluru.

"Ajuchiii...hiks...hiks...ajuchi..." Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Chanyeol yang sudah ambruk dengan kesadaran yang sudah menipis.

"Ka-kalian baik-baik saja kan?"

"Bodoh. Bukan saatnya-hiks...Chanyeol...Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun sudah menangis dengan tersedu-sedu bersamaan dengan Luhan, Chanyeol sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan banyaknya darah yang keluar dari punggungnya.

"Mereka sudah pergi. Sebaiknya kita bawa tuan Park Chanyeol ke rumah sakit sekarang" salah satu tentara membopong Chanyeol dipunggungnya dan dengan sekuat tenaga bergegas menuju mobil tentara. Baekhyun sendiri tengah bersusah payah berlari sambil menggendong Luhan, karena tangan Baekhyun bersimbah darah milik Chanyeol, mau tak mau hampir di seluruh tubuh Luhan ada bekas darah dari telapak tangan Hyungnya.

...

"Apa yang terjadi? Hiks...hiks" Luna segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sedang duduk di depan ruang operasi

"Eommaaaa" Luhan menghamipiri Luna dan menangis dipangkuan perempuan yang telah melahirkan Chanyeol "Hiks...hiks...Ajuchi"

"Jangan menangis...hiks...Ajushi-mu akan baik-baik saja" Luna mencoba memenangkan Luhan dengan memeluknya dan menyuruhnya agar berhenti menangis, tapi ia sendiri tak bisa menghentikan tangisannya. Sekilas Luna melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang hanya diam, dia tak menangis atau air matanya sudah habisa dan ia lelah melakukannya. Luna menarik kepala Baekhyun agar bersandar padanya, lalu memeluknya erat dengan satu tangan.

"Eommaaa...Chanyeol pasti baik-baik saja kan?"

"I-iya...hiks...Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja sayang"

Dari kejauhan Sehun tengah berjalan sambil dirangkul oleh Kai, ia menangis sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Kai sendiri kebingungan bagaimana caranya menghentikan tangisan kekasihnya, jadi ia lebih pada membiarkannya dari pada harus bingung-bingung membujuk dan merayu Sehun.

Suho juga tengah berada dalam dekapan Kris, meski sebenarnya ia ingin berlari dan memeluk Baekhyun, tapi karena melihat adegan antara Luna, Luhan dan Baekhyun yang berpelukan. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan adalah turut bahagia dalam dekapan kekasihnya.

Operasi telah selesai, peluru yang bersarang pada punggung Chanyeol berhasil dikeluarkan, dengan begitu Chanyeol dipindahkan di ruang rawat biasa di ikuti orang-orang yang mengkhawatirkannya.

Luna memaksa agar Kai, Sehun, Kris dan Suho untuk kembali ke rumah saja. Sebenarnya ia juga menyuruh Baekhyun dan Luhan ikut tapi dua bersaudara tersebut tetap keukeh bertahan di rumah sakit, padahal keadaan mereka sendiri sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang eummm...cukup bersih, bekas darah masih banyak menempel dibaju yang dipakai Luhan dan Baekhyun, jadi terpaksa mereka berdua menunggu di luar kamar sampai Suho membawakan mereka baju ganti yang lebih bersih tentunya.

...

Setelah menunggu hampir satu jam, Suho dan Kris kembali membawakan baju ganti, menyuruh Baekhyun dan Luhan segera membersihkan diri agar bisa cepat masuk melihat keadaan Chanyeol.

"Kau baik-baik saja disini!kami harus pulang" Suho berpamitan, memeluk Baekhyun sebentar sebelum pergi meninggalkannya dengan Luhan "Jaga Hyungmu...!" Suho berpesan pada Luhan dan melambai sambil menarik lengan Kris agar menjauh.

"Sekarang kita boleh masuk" wajah Luhan menyiratkan ketakutan, karena begitu Baekhyun menariknya ia tak mau berjalan "Kenapa?" Baekhyun berjongkok dan meneliti raut wajah dongsaengnya.

"Lulu takut, takut Ajuchi tak bangun"

"Dengar...Ajushi-mu itu orang yang kuat, dia melindungi kita...jadi kau harus percaya kalau dia pasti bangun!" terdengar tidak seperti Baekhyun. Benar tidak? Tapi Luhan terlalu polos jadi ia hanya mengangguk dan mengalungkan lenganya yang kecil ke leher Baekhyun, Baekhyun sedikit mendesah sadar bahwa sebenarnya Luhan minta di gendong.

Mereka berdua masuk dan mendapati Luna tengah tertidur sambil memegang salah satu lengan Chanyeol. Luhan menatap Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun juga balik menatap Luhan.

"Lulu mau tidul cama Ajuchi..."

"Baiklah" sebelum Baekhyun menurunkan Luhan, ternyata Luhan menangkup kedua pipi Hyungnya kemudian mengecup kedua pipi itu bergantian "Lulu cayang Baekie Hyung" Baekhyun menurunkan Luhan dengan hati-hati, sebisa mungkin agar Chanyeol tidak terbangun.

Cup

Tenang! Baekhyun mencium dahi Luhan bukan dahi Chanyeol, ini hanya sebagai balasan karena Luhan sudah menciumnya. Sebelum duduk di Sofa, Baekhyun memandang Cahnyeol sekilas dan bergumam

"Semoga cepat sembuh Park Chanyeol"

...

Hari mulai pagi, lumayan siang juga mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00. tapi sepertinya semuanya kesiangan. Namun satu orang sudah membuka matanya dan memandang ke sekeliling. Ia tersenyum begitu melihat Lulu kecil meringkuk nyaman, menggenggam tangan Luna yang juga menggenggamnya, dan menatap seseorang yang tertidur di atas sofa. Iya, dia Park Chanyeol, lelaki yang tak sadarkan diri sejak semalam, tapi sekarang ia yang membuka mata paling awal di pagi ini.

Luna menyusul membuka mata begitu merasakan tanganya digenggam erat oleh seseorang, begitu senangnya nyonya Park tersebut hingga ia ingin sekali menjerit, tetapi Chanyeol meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir memberi kode agar Luna tidak berisik. Luna menurut, dan sebagai gantinya ia memeluk Chanyeol dan menciumi wajah putranya sambil menangis.

"Eummm" Luhan menggeliat pelan, dan tak lama ia membuka mata "Aj-" lagi-lagi Chanyeol menaruh telunjukknya di bibir, dan Luhan cemberut karena merasa dilarang untuk bergembira. Tapi Chanyeol segera memeluk Luhan dengan sayang, mau tak mau si kecil itu tersenyum di dalam pelukan Ajushi kesayanganya.

"Eomma...tolong bawa Luhan keluar sebentar! Ada yang harus aku selsaikan" Luna mengangguk, tapi sebelum ia pergi ia menciumi dahi Chanyeol, dan Luhan meniru apa yang dilakukan Luna, tapi Luhan mencium Chanyeol di pipi dengan menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol terlebih dahulu.

Begitu keduanya pergi, Chanyeol turun dari atas ranjang dan mendekati seseorang yang masih tertidur di atas sofa. Perlahan ia berjongkok dan disaat yang bersamaan ia menahan sakit yang masih sangat terasa dipunggungnya. Chanyeol menahan agar tidak tertawa memandang wajah bodoh Baekhyun ketika tidur, tapi ketika wajahnya semakin dekat, ia berhenti untuk sekedar tersenyum, dengan cekatan Chanyeol menghapus sisa air mata yang mengotori wajah Baekhyun yang sebenarnya putih bersih.

Dalam tidurnya Baekhyun menghalau tangan Chanyeol yang menjamah wajahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan dengan jahil ia menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Baekhyun. Akhirnya Baekhyun bangun, dengan cepat mendudukkan tubuhnya, menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Ka-Kau...ahahaha" Baekhyun menerjang Chanyeol dan memeluknya dengan amat sangat kuat, wajah Chanyeol sampai menunjukkan raut keskitan karena lengan sicerewet itu mengenai bekas lukanya.

"Ya...aku sudah sembuh" Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuh Chanyeol, dengan itu Chanyeol malah bernafas lega karena tubuhnya tak sakit semua di peluk. Baekhyun menatap dengan pandangan menyelidik, benar-benar tak percaya dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Pembohong!" Chanyeol malah tertawa "Mana ada orang habis di tembak semalam dan sekarang sudah sembuh, kau pikir kau manusia srigala?" Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Si pendek itu malah tersenyum-senyum sendiri sekarang, tak memperhatikan Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Baekhyun menoleh

CHU

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, Baekhyun yang tadi terbelalak pun ikut menutup mata, menikmati tebalnya bibir Chanyeol yang hanya mengecup bibirnya. Hanya sekedar itu tapi rasanya ini lebih bermakna.

"Terimakasih karena menemaniku!" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol nanar, beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengalungkan lenganya ke leher Chanyeol. Memeluknya terlalu erat seakan tak ingin Chanyeol pergi jauh, dan dengan nyaman ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu si jangkung putra Park Luna.

"Iya...kau harusnya berterimakasih padaku, mana ada anak buah yang di jaga oleh bosanya...hahahaha" Chanyeol balas memluk Baekhyun, menghirup bau seperti bedak bayi yang muncul dari tubuh si pendek itu, rasanya seperti memeluk Luhan, batin Chanyeol.

...

"Yeooolllllll" Sehun terlalu semangat mengunjungi Chanyeol yang dari kabar Luna sudah sadar, melupakan bahwa ia sedang berada di rumah sakit. Meninggalkan Kai, Suho dan Kris di belakang.

Pintu dibuka dan Sehun malah berhenti, tak jadi masuk begitu melihat Chanyeol sedang bercanda, tertaw-tawa dengan Baekhyun di sofa.

"Yeoll?" mereka berdua menoleh pada Sehun yang tengah mematung di depan pintu dengan kepala yang sedikit miring seperti berpikir, berpikir tentang kedkatan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Huun...kenapa tak masuk?"

"i-itu...arghhhhhhh" karena tak tahan akhirnya Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebelah Chanyeol, memandang dua pasangan yang sedang memadu kasih dengan satu tangan menopang dagu.

"Apa yang kau lihat, hah?" ketika Chanyeol mengusak rambut Sehun, barulah kekasih Kai itu sadar dan memeluk Chanyeol.

"Sehun...Oh Sehun! Jangan berlarian di rumah sakit" begitu mendengar suara Kai, Sehun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Diamlah Kim Jongin! Kita seharusnya berbahagia bukannya marah-marah"

"Tentu saja aku sedang bahagia, bahagia karena Chanyeol sudah kembali" Sehun malah menggelangkan kepala imut.

"Bukan-bukan, ini bukan masalah Yeoll kembali, tapi lihat!" sekarang Kai paham dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh kekasihnya, dan ia tersenyum jahil memandang Sehun. Ini saatnya pembalasan.

"Hei Park Chanyeol! Bagaimana keadaanmu?" belum sempat Chanyeol membuka mulut, Kai sudah menyelanya "Aku ras kau baik-baik saja, apalagi kau ditemani kekasihmu sepanjang malam"

"Si-siapa yang kau maksud dengan kekasihku?" Kai dan Sehun tersenyum sangat jahil ke arah Chanyeol

"Tentu saja orang disampingmu, memangnya kau pikir Oh Sehun? Itu tak akan kubiarkan, benarkan?" Chanyeol sedikit kesal, bukannya menjelaskan dengan jelas sekarang malah Kai mencium Sehun di depan mata mereka. Baekhyun sendiri hanya membuang muka kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Eumm...sebaiknya aku mencari Lulu"

"Kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun agar tak melangkah dahulu.

"Mencari Lulu, disini sudah ada Kai dan Sehun yang menemanimu, sebaiknya aku pergi sebentar"

Begitu Baekhyun berlalu, Chanyeol memandang curiga pada sepasang kekasih sekaligus dua sahabatnya itu "Apa yang kalian rencanakan?"

"Tak ada. Hanya sedikit mengerjai calon kekasihmu...hahaah benarkan sayang?" dan dengan ringan Sehun menyetujui ucapan Kai.

"Ck...kalian"

...

"Baekhyun!" Suho yang tadi tertinggal di belakang malah menemukan Baekhyun yang akan bersimpang jalan dengannya. Kris hanya perlu mempercepat dan memperlebar langkahnya begitu melihat Suho berlari menghampiri Baekhyun "Kau tidak papa kan? Semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Suho tiba-tiba di peluk, ia tak mengerti kenapa tapi ia balas memeluk Baekhyun. Kris yang melihatnya ikut mengusak rambut muridnya yang bandel.

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian sebentar" Suho mengangguk dan melambai pada Kris yang menjauh

"Ayo cari tempat yang nyaman untuk berbicara" seperti di rumah sakit kebanyakan, di rumah sakit ini juga ada taman untuk membuat para pasien merasa lebih segar dengan mendapat udara dari luar. Tapi saat ini kurasa Baekhyun dan Suho bukan seorang pasien tapi siapa yang melarang mereka untuk duduk bersantai di taman.

"Suho-ah" Baekhyun memberi tatapan merajuk, Suho malah tersenyum, seperti melihat seorang anak kecil, batinya.

"Ceritakan padaku!"

"Apakah tak apa jika aku me-me-menyukai seseorang?" jelas saja Suho bingung, terlihat dari dahinya. Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuatnya berpikir sejenak, dan lagi-lagi senyum malaikat itu keluar lagi.

"Memangnya siapa yang akan melarangmu untuk menyukai seseorang? Tak ada Byun Baekhyun" meski sudah mendengar jawaban yang pastinya di inginkan Baekhyun dari dalam hati, tapi wajahnya masih saja mendung, seperti masih ada yang mengganjal. "Ceritakan padaku semuanya!"

"Sepertinya aku menyukai seseorang" dan cerita itu berhenti lagi karena Baekhyun melirik Suho yang ada di sebelahnya

"Lalu?"

"Aku takut orang itu tak menyukaiku. Kau tahu sendirikan kalau aku ini cerewet, dia sering memanggilku begitu. Lalu aku ceroboh, biang onar, jahil...memangnya siapa yang akan menyukaiku? Arghhhhh" Suho memeluk Baekhyun sayang, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh yang sama mungilnya itu. Suho terlalugemas melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang sepertinya baru kali ini merasakan jatuh cinta.

"Kenapa kau malah memelukku?"

"Aku senang kau akhirnya jatuh cinta" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Suho

"Aku kan dulu pernah menyukaimu, jadi ini bukan yang pertama kali"

"Kurasa waktu itu kau hanya mengagumiku. Tapi kali ini kau benar-benar jatuh cinta"

"Memangnya ada yang seperti itu?" Suho mencubit salah satu pipi Baekhyun, dan yang dicubit hanya mengaduh kesakitan ditambah melihat wajah Suho yang malah Nampak bahagia.

"Tentu saja ada. Dan aku rasa, aku tahu tahu siapa orang yang kau sukai"

"Jangan katakan!aku tak mau kau menebaknya"

"Aku bukan menebak, tapi aku memang tahu"

"Ya sudah, jangan katakan!" karena melihat Baekhyun yang sudah cemberut Suho akhirnya menyetujui apapun yang di inginkan namja bermarga Byun itu.

"Eh...Baekhyun, sepertinya aku harus mencari Kris dulu. Kau tak apa kan ku tinggal" Baekhyun hendak protes tapi Suho sudah berlalu dan berlari kencang dengan kaki pendeknya. Baekhyun sendirian, ia hanya menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun menoleh, oke..ini sangat wajar jika si kecil itu kaget jika yang dilihatnya adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Kau...apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau bodoh!"

"Kudengar kau menyukai seseorang" bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol balik lagi bertanya. Pertanyaan yang membuat Baekhyun shock hingga berdiri di tempatnya.

"Ja-jadi...astaga sejak kapan kau mendengarnya? Apa kau mendengar semuanya?" Chanyeol sedang menahan tawa, baiklah...memang Baekhyun sekarang sedang bertingkah aneh, menjambaki rambutnya dan mukanya yang imut itu terlihat agak di seram-seramkan karena menahan frusatasi.

"Hahaha...jadi siapa orang yang kau sukai?" Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan lemas tepat di sebelah Chanyeol yang masih memandanginya. Ia membuang muka, tak ingin melihat wajah Chanyeol, atau ia akan langsung ketahuan "Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Jangan membahas tentang itu lagi! Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar" si kecil itu berusaha menarik lengan Chanyeol yang tak terluka agar berdiri, tapi Chanyeol sepertinya tak bergeming, dan dengan sekali tarik malah Baekhyun yang kembali duduk "Baiklah aku akan mengatakan ciri-cirinya" ia menarik nafas sejenak, lalu

"Dia saaangat tinggi, cukup tampan, jahil, itu hal yang baru-baru ini au ketahui, cukup perhatian, dan lumayan baik" saat mengucapkanya Baekhyun benar-benar memandang ke arah lain, kalau tidak ia takut Chanyeol bisa melihat pantulan dirinya di setiap ciri-ciri yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun.

"Sempurna sekali, apa mungkin dia Kris Songsaenim? Ciri-cirinya hampir sama" Baekhyun menoleh dengan cepat, bukan karena tebakan Chanyeol benar, tapi karena ia kecewa Chanyeol tak menyadari siapa orang yang disukainya.

"Haaah..sudahlah, jangan menebak lagi!" Baekhyun ingin melarikan diri saja, tapi Chanyeol masih menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Katakan saja secara jelas siapa orang yang kau sukai" tangan Chanyeol sudah berpindah dari yang tadinya menggenggam jemari Baekhyun hingga sekarang sudah berada di leher namja di hadapannya.

"Arghhhhhh itu Kau" begitu mengatakannya Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol, tak sanggup melihat reaksi namja jangkung tersebut. Chanyeol mencoba menjauhkan kepala Baekhyun, tapi si kecil itu benar-benar tak mau menjauh dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya.

"Aku? Jadi kau menyukaiku? Eummm...bagaimana ya?" Baekhyun hanya diam kaku begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Padahal si jangkung itu hanya menggoda, Lihat wajahnya yang tampan dengan hiasan Smirk.

"Ja-jangan di pikirkan! A-aku sebaiknya pergi"

"Mau melarikan diri? Apa kau tak ingin mendengar jawabanku?" Baekhyun hanya menggeleng, menunduk dengan bodoh tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi Chanyeol "Bagaimana kalau aku menyukaimu?"

"Ta-Tak perlu menghiburku" Chanyeol mengusap salah satu pipi Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menutup mata, merasakan detik-detik yang mungkin tidak akan pernah merasakan kelembutan tangan itu lagi.

"Aku sebenarnya-"

"Jangan katakan...Jangan katakan! Aku tak mau mendengarnya...jadi jangan katakan" bagaimanapun Caranya Baekhyun benar-benar tak mau mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Chanyeol dengan menutupi kedua telingannya serta menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Baiklah..baiklah kalau kau tak mau mendengarnya" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun agar bersandar pada dirinya, dan ia bisa leluasa menciumi puncak kepala yang terasa wangi itu.

STOP DULU SAMPAI DISNI

Oke chap depan mungkin udah tamat. Syukuran bareng...akhirnya, sejujurnya saya mau bikin chap 13 ini sebagi penutup, tp krn saya belom ada ide setelah pulang liburan dari pantai #pamerdikit...jadi saya paksa post aja dr pd kalian pada lama nunggu #emg ada yg nunggu?.chap terakhirnya saya bikin semuanya jelas, mulai dr hubungan chanbaek, kepulangan changmin, bapak dan eommanya baekie (kasih bocoran biar g mintak chanbaek moment teruuuus)


	14. Chapter 14

Namja With Trouble 14

Pairing : Baekyeol

Cast : Kaihun, Krisho

Genre :Yaoi, Romane, Comedy

Length : 14 of 14

DEPO LDH

Satu minggu telah berlalu tepat ketika Chanyeol masuk rumah sakit akibat tertembak. Semuanya terasa lebih melegakan dibandingkan dengan kejadian satu minggu yang lalu. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Lulu, Luna, Sehun dan Kai tengah berada di rumah Kris yang nyaman, besar dan pastinya sangat aman. Bukan mereka tak mau pulang, tapi Rumah mereka butuh banyak perbaikan disana sini.

Berita baiknya muncul ketika sejak tiga hari yang lalu tentara Korea Utara sudah mulai di tarik kembali ke wilayah masing-masing, terjadi perjanjian damai antara pihak pemerintah dan tinggal menunggu perbaikan yang akan diberikan oleh negara. Untuk Changmin yang tengah berada di Eropa, ia baru bisa melakukan penerbangan ke korea selatan besok pagi setelah hampir satu minggu lebih penerbangan untuk keluar dan masuk korea tengah di tutup.

"Songsaenim..."Kris agak ragu bahwa yang memanggilnya selembut itu adalah Baekhyun, murid yang selalu membuat onar di kelas "Bisakah aku minta tolong?" Kris menyuruh Baekhyun duduk di sebelahnya, dimana tak seorangpun selain mereka berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Kumohon Byun Baekhyun, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu! aku jadi tak mengenalimu" candaan Kris nampaknya tak berefek, karena nyata-nyata Baekhyun hanya tersenyum canggung "Oh...Baiklah kau mau minta tolong apa?"

"Eumm...apa ini tak merepotkan?"

"Aku rasa tidak akan merepotkan, dan bersikaplah seperti biasa, seperti muridku yang menjadi biang onar dimanapun berada. Itu akan membuat semuanya lebih baik" Kris mengusak rambut Baekhyun pelan, tersenyum untuk yang pertama kalinya pada Baekhyun, padahal biasanya si kecil itu hanya dihadiahi omelan.

"Bisakah kau mencari Appa dan Eommaku? Sebelum kerusuhan itu terjadi aku sama sekali tak pulang kerumah"

"Tentu saja bisa, tapi mungkin butuh waktu" Baekhyun paham makanya dia hanya bisa mengangukkan kepala dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut bersamaan. Mengundang sebuah kecurigaan bagi Chanyeol dan Suho yang sedang bercengkrma dengan yang lainnya di ruang tengah.

"Tidak biasanya?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol hanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh Suho, karena yang lain tak tahu bahwa hubungan Kris dan Baekhyun tidak cukup akur.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Suho berlari menghampiri Kris, menarik kepala kekasihnya agar menunduk sedikit, lalu ia bertanya dengan modus berbisik.

"Hanya masalah guru dan murid" Suho yang saaangat hafal dengan kebiasaan kekasihnya hanya bisa cemberut, tahu kalau Kris tengah berbohong. Agar Suho tak marah maka ia mengecup pipi putih itu sekilas dengan ditatap beberapa pasang mata yang ada diruangan tersebut.

"Jooongin...aku juga mau yang seperti itu" Sehun berucap senang sambil menarik lengan Jongin agar lebih dekat, padahal keduanya sudah duduk bersebelahan.

CUP..CUP

Dengan senang hati Jongin mengecup kedua pipi Sehun. Lulu yang melihatnya hanya bisa menutupi mata dengan kelima jari mungilnya.

"Apa cekalang gililan Baekie Hyung dan Ajuchi? Kalau iya Lulu akan menutup mata campai celesai"mendadak suasana menjadi canggung. Luna mengangkat Lulu ke dalam gendongannya dan mengajak si kecil itu masuk ke dalam kamar karena hari mulai malam.

"Jongin...aku mengantuk, ayo tidur!" Sehun juga sepertinya terpaksa menarik Jongin hingga si hitam itu mau berdiri dan berjalan sambil memeluknya.

"Apa kau tak lelah? Ayo kita bertemu dengan Appa sebentar" Kris menggiring Suho menuju ruangan Appanya, yang jelas-jelas tak ada orang, karena Tuan Wu sedang bertugas dan belum pulang semenjak kerusuhan itu terjadi.

"A-Aku ingin tidur...selamat ma-"

"Temani aku sebentar!" Chanyeol menahan lengan Baekhyun agar kakinya tak beranjak pergi. Dan dengan sedikit lembut Cahnyeol menarik Baekhyun agar mengikutinya. Sepertinya Chanyeol menariknya menuju taman luas milik keluarga Wu.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun yang jelas sekali bingung kenapa sampai Chanyeol membawanya kemari, padahal di luar dingin

"Kemana Baekhyun? Kau menyembunyikanya dimana?"

"Maksudmu apa Ajushi geniiit? Aku Baekhyun..."Baekhyun berteriak-teriak tak jelas membuat Lulu yang ada di lantai dua langsung saja mengintip lewat jendela. Tapi dua orang di taman itu tak tahu.

"Ini baru Baekhyun...tadi kau pergi kemana?" menurut Baekhyun candaan Chanyeol tak lucu, makanya ia malah cemberut dan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil merebahkan kepalanya di paha Baekhyun. Ya...mereka sedang duduk dibangku panjang yang sudah ada di taman tersebut, dan di malam-malam yang cukup dingin ini mereka sepertinya ingin berduan saja...oh...lebih tepatnya Chanyeol yang ingin berduaan.

"Dari tadi kau hanya bertanya, dimana Baekhyun? Mau kemana? Memangnya aku mau kemana? Yah aku ingin disini saja. Dasar...setelah tertembak kau jadi bodoh begini" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, ia banyak tertawa akhir-akhir ini, tak seperti saat mereka berdua baru bertemu.

Baekhyun dari tadi berusaha mendorong-dorong kepala Chanyeol agar tak rebahan dipahanya, tapi sepertinya tak berhasil karena Chanyeol malah menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menaruh di atas perutnya.

"Setelah kau menemukan Appa dan eomma-mu apa kau akan pulang?"

"Te-tentu saja aku akan pulang, masak aku akan menumpang trus di rumah Kris songsaenim"

"Apa kau juga mengajak Lulu?"

"Tentu saja"

"Kalau Lulu mau tinggal denganku dan tak mau pulang denganmu bagaimana?" Baekhyun memasang wajah horror sambil cemberut, membuat Chanyeol semakin lebar lagi.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu? Kau mau mengambil Lulu dariku?" karena dorongan Baekhyun terlalu kencang, akhirnya Chanyeol mendudukkan diri sambil memuaskan matanya melihat Baekhyun yang cemberut sambil bersidekap

"Waktu itu ada seseorang yang bilang bahwa 'Kalau kau mau memungut Lulu, tolong pungut aku juga'" sebisa mungkin Chanyeol meniru suara imut Baekhyun dan tertawa-tawa diakhir kalimat.

"Memangnya siapa yang pernah bicara seperti itu?" Baekhyun hanya pura-pura tak tahu siapa yang mengucapkannya, bilang saja ia tak mau mengakui bahwa dirinya yang mengatakan hal tersebut "Kalau kau ternyata hanya ingin mengatakan hal ini saja? Lebih baik aku masuk, di luar dingin" tak membiarkan Baekhyun pergi begitu saja, Chanyeol menarik pundak Baekhyun agar kembali duduk disampingnya dan tanpa beban Chanyeol menaruh kepalanya di pundah sempit milik Byun Baekhyun.

"Sebentar saja seperti ini? Mungkin lain kali kita tidak bisa melakukannya" Baekhyun diam, ia memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol barusan. Memang waktu dirumah sakit dulu ia pernah mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa ia menyukainya, tapi ia tak pernah berfikir bahwa semua kebersamaan mereka di waktu yang lalu akan selesai begitu orang tua Baekhyun di temukan.

"Kita kan masih bisa bertemu disekolah, kau apa-apaan sih Park Chanyeol? Kenapa jadi seperti orang bodoh begitu?"

"Tapi kita tak bisa melakukannya setiap malam?"

"Memangnya siapa yang mau melakukannya hal ini denganmu?"

"Haaah...Kalau saja kau mau mendengarkan siapa orang yang kusukai. Kau egois?"

"Kenapa kau jadi mengataiku?" Baekhyun berdiri membuat kepala Chanyeol sedikit terhuyung. Chanyeol terkekeh dan membiarkan Baekhyun pergi begitu saja. Diam-diam Chanyeol memandang punggung Baekhyun yang perlahan menjauh, tersenyum tulus dan ia kembali merbahkan diri di bangku taman.

...

"Yeoll cepat bangun!" Sehun mengguncang-guncang tubuh Chanyeol hingga sang pemilik tubuh melenguh. Dengan tak sabar Sehun menduduki tubuh telentang Chanyeol dan menggerakkan badanya seperti sedang menunggangi kuda.

"Menyingkir Oh Sehun...! Aku bukan mainan!" Sehun tersenyum, menyingkir segera dengan perasaan riang.

"Kalau Yeoll cepat bangun dan segera turun, kau akan mendapatkan berita yang amat sangat bagus" dengan mata terpejam Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, berjalan ke kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Sehun di akamr sendirian.

Butuh waktu 15 menit untuk menunggu Chanyeol selesai mandi, Sehun sampai bosan sendiri berada di kamar milik Keluarga Wu yang terlalu luas itu. Ia ingin menyuruh Jongin menyusulnya, tapi kekasihnya itu terlalu sibuk bersenang-senang di bawah.

Untung Chanyeol keluar kamar mandi sudah lengkap dengan sebuah pakaian, karena Sehun terlalu bersemangat dan menariknya langsung ke lantai bawah.

Terdengar suara tawa bahagia disana, dimana Luna terlihat sedang memeluk laki-laki bertubuh saaangat tinggi. Chanyeol melepaskan pegangan tangan Sehun yang sedari tadi menariknya kemudian menerjang orang yang telah di peluk oleh Luna.

"Appa" ternyata yang dipeluk Chanyeol saat ini adalah Park Changmin yang baru kembali dari eropa pagi ini. Luna membiarkan putra dan suaminya berpelukan, jadi ia segera duduk di sofa tepat di sebelah Baekhyun yang sedang memangku Lulu.

Kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama maka muka Baekhyun memang tersenyum, tapi ada sedikit raut iri disana, dan Luna bisa memperhatikan hal kecil tersebut. Luna merangkulnya penuh sayang, tanpa sadar Baekhyun bersandar di bahu sempit milik Eomma Chanyeol.

"Apa Lulu boleh minta di peluk juga?" Changmin tertawa dan melambai lembut, menyuruh agar Lulu mendekat padanya. Seketika Lulu langsung turun dari pangkuan Baekhyun dan menerjang Changmin dengan senang.

"Apa kau tak ingin kupeluk juga?" pertanyaan tersebut ditujukan Changmin untuk Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun menegang mendengar kalimat selembut itu. ia ingin sekali berlari tapi ia terlalu canggung untuk melakukannya. Hingga Chanyeol akhirnya menarik Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan segera mendorongnya ke pelukan Changmin "Kalian baik-baik saja kan selama kutinggal?" bahkan Baekhyun sudah menangis sekarang, kalau kemarin-kemarin ia masih bisa menahan tangis, tapi sekarang dia tak bisa...benar-benar tak bisa.

"Appa...hiks..."semua orang memandang Baekhyun takjub. Biasanya si biang onar itu amat sangat bandel, tak mau mengalah, bahkan sebisa mungkin ia tak mau terlihat sedang meanngis, walaupun menangis adalah hak setiap orang. Apalagi Baekhyun saat ini berada dalam lingkaran orang-orang yang pernah menjadi korban keisengannya, ada Kris, Jongin, Sehun, dan ada Chanyeol, nantinya ia pasti di ejek habis-habisan oleh mereka semua.

...

"Kau mau kemana? Kenapa lari begitu saja?" Chanyeol sedang berjalan sedikit berlari mengikuti Baekhyun yang melarikan diri setelah insiden 'Baekhyun menangis dipelukan Changmin'

Kalau di ingat-ingat ini adalah jalan menuju ke sekolah, lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun kesana? Eh...iya kalau Baekhyun mau kesana, jalan ini kan bisa menuju kemana saja?

Merasa pertanyaanya diabaikan akhirnya Chanyeol lebih memilih diam dan mengikuti keman Baekhyun berlari. Dan ternyata benar, si pendek Baekhyun ternyata masuk ke dalam pekarangan sekolah yang bangunanya sebagian hancur.

Baekhyun sempat berhenti di depan gerbang, meratapi sekolahnya yang dulu lumayan bagus...yahh...meskipun ia jarang bersekolah dengan benar dan lebih sering membuat onar, tapi rasanya ia sangat merindukan hal-hal yang berbau sekolah. Baekhyun kembali berjalan menuju halaman belakang...kegiatan yang dulu selalu dilakukannya ketika baru sampai disekolah.

"Suho...Suho" ternyata kegiatan lamanya kembali. Hari ini memang rasanya semuanya terlihat membaik, jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi keluar rumah dan mencari 'Suho' kucing liar berdecak begitu mengetahui tujuan Baekhyun, ia hanya bersidekap dan menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok, membiarkan Baekhyun mencari Suho hingga ke semak-semak.

Hampir seluruh halaman belakang yang memang tidak luas sudah ditelusuri, namun tak ada suara atau tanda dari kucing kecil tersebut. Ia takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada Suho, kemungkinan terburuk adalah Suho mati terkena reruntuhan, terinjak ketika terjadi penyerbuan, atau mungkin mati karena merindukan Baekhyun? Err...yang terakhir sepertinya tidak mungkin. Baekhyun mulai putus asa, ia berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan tiba-tiba memeluk si jangkung itu.

Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sedang sedih jadi ia membiarkan dirinya di peluk selama yang Baekhyun inginkan. Tangannya yang besar digunakan untuk mengusap rambut namja yang lebih pendek darinya, melakukannya dalam diam tanpa ingin merusak suasana yang sedikit melankolis.

"Suho menghilang" Chanyeol tak menjawab, karena ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa, takut jika menjawab maka itu akan menjadi hal yang salah. Jadi yang aktif hanyalah tangannya.

"Katakan sesuatu...! hibur aku!...atau aku akan menangis" kalau ia tak berperasaan, maka Chanyeol sudah ingin tertawa mendengar Baekhyun merajuk seperti itu. tidak setiap hari kan?

"Beli saja kucing di Pet shop"

BUGH

Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol karena bicara melantur. Benarkan tadi firasat Chanyeol, lebih baik ia diam dari pada salah bicara, akhirnya begini kan? Kena pukul.

"Ya...ya...aku minta maaf, sudah jangan sedih lagi. Kau kan masih punya Lulu"

"Kau pikir Lulu itu binatang peliharaan? Seenaknya saja kau menyamakannya dengan Suho" Baekhyun tak lagi memeluk Chanyeol, ia bergeser kesamping, bersidekap dan memasang wajah cemberut. Persis seperti Lulu kalau sedang mengambek, batin Chanyeol.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali, mungkin Lulu mengkhawatirirkanmu di rumah" Bakehyun menurut untuk diajak pulang karena Chanyeol menarik lengannya. Genggamanya seperti menuntut tapi dilakukan dengan sangat lembut.

Dalam diam mereka berjalan, sesekali Baekhyun melirik pada tangannya dan sang pemilik yang menggenggamnya secara bergantian. Jantungnya benar-benar berdegup cukup kencang hanya karena hal kecil seperti ini. Ia jadi teringat tentang pernyataan cintanya yang sangat bodoh, menyatakan tapi tak mau mendengarkan jawaban Chanyeol. Lalu apa maksud dari pernyataan cintanya?

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan tiba-tiba tersedak begitu ada yang berteriak memanggil Chanyeol dengan suara lantang.

"CHANYEOOOL?" seorang namja yang sama pendeknya dengan Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat, membuat genggaman tangan Chanyeol terlepas.

"Chen?" namja bernama Chen tadi mengangguk dan Chanyeol tersenyum lebar setelahnya

"Rasanya lama sekali kita tak bertemu, semenjak kau pindah sekolah" giliran Chanyeol yang mengangguk. Baekhyun yang tak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka hanya diam sambil memandangi sekitar, tindakan yang tak ada gunanya memang, tapi dari pada harus memperhatikan Chanyeol dan temannya tadi.

Diam-diam Baekhyun berjalan menjauh karena merasa dirinya tidak ada yang memperhatikan, Bahkan Chanyeol saja masih melanjutkan pembicaraanya ketika Baekhyun menoleh dan sudah berjalan sedikit jauh. Ia menghela nafas kecil, lebih memilih pulang ke rumah tanpa Suho dan tanpa Chanyeol bersamanya. Yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun ekarang adalah 'Apa lelaki itu yang disukai oleh Park Chayeol?'

...

Baru saja ia membuka pintu rumah keluarga Wu, kaki Baekhyun langsung di peluk oleh Lulu yang notabenenya lebih kecil dari pada dirinya. Ia hendak berjongkok tapi sedikit kesulitan, Lulu memeluk kakinya terlalu erat hingga Baekhyun tak bisa kemanapun. Luna menghampiri kedua namja bermarga Byun tersebut, tiba-tiba ia langsung memeluk Baekhyun.

"Kalian masih punya kami, jangan Bersedih sayang!" Baekhyun benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa semua orang menjadi aneh. Padahal sewaktu ia pergi tadi semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Lulu menangis, Luna memeluknya, semuanya terlalu aneh, hingga Changmin berdiri dan ikut mendekati Baekhyun.

"Appa-mu meninggal sayang" tubuh Baekhyun melemas di pelukan Luna tapi ia tak menangis hanya terdiam "Eomma-mu pergi ke Amerika sebelum kerusuhan terjadi, dan sampai saat ini ia belum kembali" mata yang dulu terlihat selalu berbinar bahagia kini menjadi kosong. Wajahnya begitu datar, lebih pantas disebut shock mungkin. Lulu sudah membasahi lutut Baekhyun dengan air matanya, tapi Hyungnya yang satu itu tak bergerak dari tempat sama sekali.

"Aku ingin ke kamar" siapa yang bisa mencegah kemauan Baekhyun jika keadaan sudah seperti ini. Padahal berita bahagia baru saja mendatangi mereka tetapi tak lama kebahagian itu sudah direnggut paksa. Lulu meraung-raung dipelukan Luna, ia ingin sekali mengejar Hyung-nya tapi Luna sudah menangkap si kecil itu agar tetap disisinya.

Ruangan keluarga Wu terasa begitu suram, Suho yang tak tega melihat Baekhyun bersedih hanya bisa menangis diam-diam di pelukan kekasihnya. Suho merasa bahwa Baekhyun terlalu tertekan hingga tak bisa memberikan ekspresi sedih yang sewajarnya seperti menangis.

"Aku Pu-lang" Chanyeol agak ragu meneruskan kata-katanya begitu menyadari keadaan tak sebaik saat ia pergi dengan Baekhyun tadi pagi, ditambah Lulu yang sudah turun dari gendongan Luna dan langsung membrikan pose pada Chanyeol untuk minta di gendong sambil terus saja menangis "Kenapa menangis? Dimana Hyung-mu?" Lulu semakin menambah volume tangisnya hingga sedikit menyakiti telinga Chanyeol, apalagi isakanya membuat Lulu seperti terkena sesak nafas "Berhenti menangis Lu! Lelaki tak boleh menangis!" susah payah Lulu menghentikan tangisan bocah-nya, tapi bukanya berhenti nafasnya malah semakin tersenggal-senggal. Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pantat Lulu agar segera berhenti menangis serta menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan kekanan.

"Ja- Huks...Ja-ngan...huks..huks...tinggalkan Lulu..huks...huks...Ajuchi...huks...Jangan pelgi...huks" Chanyeol memberi tatapan bertanya pada eomma-nya dan tidak dibalas dengan jawaban apapun.

"Ajushi tak-akan meninggalkanmu...sudah berhentilah menangis! Matamu suda seperti ikan" Lulu mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Chanyeol, ia benar-benar tak mau ajushi-nya pergi "Dimana Baekhyun?" semuanya saling menatap belum ingin memberikan jawaban pada Chanyeol atas keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Ba-Baekie Hyung...huks...di kamal..huks"

"Aku akan menyusulnya"

"Jangan!" belum satu langkah, semua orang diruangan tersebut melarang Chanyeol untuk menyusul Baekhyun. Jelas saja ia tak paham dengan larangan mereka, tak ada yang mau memberi tahunya apa yang sedang terjadi. Luna menarik satu lengan putra-nya untuk duduk di sebelah Sehun yang tengah di peluk erat oleh Kai.

"Jadi...Appa Baekhyun meninggal karena tertembak, dan eommanya sudah meninggalkan korea sehari sebelum kerusuhan terjadi" sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Lulu kecil menangis meraung-raung seperti ini. Hal tersebut sama saja dengan keadaanya yang lalu, dimana Luna terpisah dan Changmin berada di luar negeri, bedanya adalah Luna selamat dan Changmin kembali ke Seoul secepat yang ia bisa.

Kalau Chanyeol berada di posisi Lulu yang masih kecil ia yakin akan menangis seperti yang Lulu lakukan, karena ia tak pernah mampu membayangkan bagaimana kehilangan eomma dan Appa-nya untuk selamanya. Lalu bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun? Satu pertanyaan yang ingin sekali dilontarkan oleh seorang Park Chanyeol pada semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini. Kenyataanya ia tak berani mendengar jawaban yang lebih buruk lagi dari berita barusan.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi! Biarkan Baekhyun sendiri dulu" Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk menuruti perintah Appa-nya.

...

Saat semua orang sudah tertidur dengan lelap, diam-diam seseorang keluar dari kamar. Berjalan menuju pintu dan melangkah mendekati taman disertai hawa dingin yang cukup menusuk akibat angin berhembus terlalu kencang. Seseorang tadi memilih duduk dibangku, menatap ke arah bulan dengan pandangan kosong. Begitu lama ia memandangi benda bulat, trang yang ada di langit tersebut hingga tak sadar bahwa dirinya sudah menangis tanpa suara.

GREEEB

"Menangislah! Menangis yang kencang Byun Baekhyun! Tapi setelahnya kau harus tersenyum dengan lebar" itu suara Chanyeol. Dari tadi Chanyeol sudah mengikuti Baekhyun sejak namja bermarga Byun itu keluar Chanyeol duduk di ruang tengah karena ia sedang berpikir akan masuk ke kamar Baekhyun atau tidak, tapi Baekhyun malah keluar kamar tanpa menyadari kehadirannya di ruang tengah.

"Ini...hiks...sangat menyakitkan...hiks" Chanyeol yang memeluk leher Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk mendengarkan apapun yang ingin dikatakan Baekhyun "Appa...hiks... yang tak pernah menyayangiku, eomma yang tak pernah...hiks... peduli dan sekarang mereka semua sudah...hiks... pergi, Aku..hiks...harus senang atau sedih...hiks?" Chanyeol tetap diam, enggan untuk menjawab.

"A-apa setelah...hiks...ini kau akan pergi...hiks...juga?" gelengan kepala Chanyeol bisa dirasakan oleh Baekhyun karena posisi kepala Chanyeol yang terlalu dekat denganya, membuat Bakehyun mencekram lengan kekar yang melingkar di lehernya "Jangan pergi!...hiks...jangan!" Sepanjang malam itu Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun menangis hingga tertidur di taman ditemani oleh hawa dingin angin malam, serta pelukan hangat darinya sepanjang malam hingga pagi mulai datang.

...

2 bulan kemudian

"Chanyeol...cepat bereskan kamarmu! Apa kau tak malu dengan Lulu? Kamarnya saja sudah rapi" Luna berteriak sambil mengangkat beberapa kardus ke dalam kamar.

"Ajushi payah. Kamar Lulu saja sudah rapi" Yah...dalam waktu sebulan Lulu sudah tak cadel lagi dengan huruf 'R dan S' entah apa penyebabnya tak ada yang tahu. Semenjak kejadian pahit yang lalu Lulu terlihat sebagai anak kecil yang amat tabah dan segera bergembira setelah terpuruk hampir satu minggu karena ditinggal pergi orang tua-nya. Sekarang ia dan juga Hyung-nya tinggal dikeluarga Park.

Baekhyun? Bagaimana kabar si biang onar tersebut? Kita lihat saja apa yang dilakukannya sekarang!

Baekhyun terlihat sedang mengusili Chanyeol yang terbaring di atas ranjang dengan beberapa kardus berisi barang-barang baru karena rumah mereka baru saja dibangun dan akan segera di isi dengan barang-barang tersebut, tapi nampaknya Chanyeol terlalu malas hingga membiarkan kardus-kardus tersebut menganggur dikamar tanpa ada niatan membereskan, padahal mereka sudah pindah dari rumah Kris sejak satu minggu yang lalu.

Tangannya yang mungil digunakan untuk menggelitiki kaki Chanyeol agar si jangkung pemalas itu cepat bangun dan memulai paginya dengan membereskan kamar. Baekhyun sudah bertekad akan menyeret Chanyeol bagaimanapun caranya agar kamar ini terlihat layak disebut sebuah kamar.

"Hentikan Baekhyun!...eummm..." merasa usahanya gagal, Baekhyun berhenti menggelitiki dan beralih duduk diatas tubuh Chanyeol yang telentang, mengikuti Trik yang sering digunakan Sehun "Beraaaaat" keluhan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tertawa, dan dengan senang hati ia menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga tubuh Chanyeol terguncang "Hentikaaan!"

Chanyeol terduduk dan berganti Bakhyun yang tidur telentang diatas kasur, posisi menjadi terbalik dengan yang sebelumnya, Chanyeol berada di atas Baekhyun, matanya bahkan belum terbuka dan ia sudah menindih tubuh kecil Baekhyun.

"Selamat pagi"

CUP

Chanyeol memberikan ucapan selamat pagi dan setelahnya mengecup Baekhyun tepat di bibir, membuat pemuda di bawah Chanyeol tersenyum senang dan balas mengecupnya tepat dibibir pula.

"Selamat pagi juga...eh...tapi ini sudah siang dan kau Park Chanyeol, cepat bangun! Cepat bereskan kamarmu yang berantakan!"

"Sebentar lagi, aku masih mengantuk" Chanyeol mengelak dan kena pukulan telak di dahinya, matanya sudah terbuka karena rasa sakit yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun.

"Pasti sakit kan? Makanya cepat bangun!" Baekhyun sudah berusaha mendorong tubuh besar Chanyeol agar menyingkir tapi tenaganya terlalu kecil untuk menyingkirkan badan raksasa tersebut.

"Kau berani memukulku?"

"Tentu saja" jawaban angkuh Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol geram

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang tak ada ciuman selamat pagi dan selamat malam" Chanyeol menyingkir dari atas tubuh Baekhyun hendak pergi ke kemar mandi

"Kenapa? Kau tak mau melakukannya lagi?" Baekhyun langsung protes, Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun yang tengah duduk sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

"Karena kau berani memukulku. Ah...tau begini aku tak akan mengaku kalau menyukaimu" Baekhyun sudah berdiri di atas ranjang dengan posisi kedua tangan di pinggang, marah karena ucapan kekasihnya.

Tenang...! iya mereka sudah jadian tepat seminggu setelah kabar buruk mengenai kematian Byun Kangin. Chanyeol yang tak tega melihat Baekhyun terus-terusan bersedih sendirian akhirnya mengakui siapa yang sebenarnya ia sukai, meskipun sebelumnya Baekhyun sudah menolak untuk mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol.

Flashback

"Sudahlah kau jangan menangis terus! Kalau kau tak menangis aku akan menghiburmu" keadaan Bakehyun sudah cukup membaik saat itu, jadi Chanyeol sudah mulai berani menggoda Baekhyun.

"Lakukan apapun untuk menghiburku!"

"Kalau begitu dimulai dengan pengakuan siapa yang kusukai" Baekhyun yang tadi sudah sedikit tertarik dengan permainan Chanyeol, dan sudah mulai terhibur harus menelan pil pahit dengan mendengarkan pengakuan namja disampingnya.

"Aku sudah bilang tak mau mendengarnya!" Baekhyun berdiri

"Aku menyukai Byun Baekhyun" tubuhnya sektika lemas begitu mendengar apa yang diakatakan Chanyeol, kakinya yang tadi mampu untuk digunakan berjalan sepuluh kilometer tiba-tiba lemas padahal ia hanya berdiri. Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun akan susah percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkannya jadi ia mengambil langkah dengan memeluk Bakehyun dari belakang "Jangan salahkan aku! Aku mengatakannya sekarang bukan karena ingin menghiburmu, tapi karena waktu itu kau tak mau mendengar sebuah pengakuan dariku ya sudah kukatakan sekarang saja. Kurasa waktunya tepat"

"Bodoh"

"Eh...kau mengataiku bodoh?" Chanyeol hendak protes dengan mulai melepa pelukan Baekhyun, tapi si mungil itu malah berbalik dan memeluknya erat.

"Bukan kau yang bodoh, tapi aku...Byun Baekhyun bodoh..hahahaha" Baekhyun rela mengatai dirinya bodoh sebab saat di rumah sakit dulu ia tak mau mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol, ia sedikit menyesal sekarang, kalau tahu begini kan ia sudah ingin mendengarnya dari dulu.

Flashback off

"Arghhh baiklah kalau kau menyesal, pergi saja dengan Chen-mu itu"

"Hahahaha...kenapa kau masih menganggap kalau aku menyukai Chen? Aku kan sudah mengatakannya padamu, dasar...selalu tak percaya dengan orang lain"

"Kau juga selalu saja menghinaku, padahal aku ini kekasihmu..ughh...Park Chanyeol bodoh" Chanyeol terkekeh, ia segera mengangkat Baekhyun yang tadinya masih berdiri di atas ranjang untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya" Baekhyun bingung, padahal tak ada yang memuji Chanyeol, ia tadikan mengatainya bodoh "Satu ciuman dan aku akan segera mandi"

CUUUP

Dengan senang hati Bakehyun memberikan satu kecupan singkat dibibir Chanyeol lalu mendorong kekeasihnya agar segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

Indah bukan kisah mereka? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kris, Suho, Sehun dan Kai? Mereka juga bahagia, tenang saja...satu bulan yang lalu Kris dan Suho sudah menikah, meskipun pernikahan mereka di undur beberapa waktu karena kejadian yang lalu. Sehun dan Kai? Mereka masih sering bergantian menginap ketika kedua orang tua mereka pergi keluar negeri, seperti kerusuhan tersebut tak pernah ada bagi keluarga Kim dan keluarga Oh, ya itu karena mereka sedang di luar negeri ketika kerusuhan terjadi, meninggalkan kedua anak mereka yang selalu bermesraan dimanapun berada.

TAMAT...TAMAT...TAMAT

Aku tahu ini nggak bagus sama sekali, padahal aku sudah membuat kalian menunggu selama sebulan lebih sehari untuk chapter terakhir ini. Ini merupakan FF dengan review terbanyak yg pernah saya miliki, terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah mau membaca Namja With Trouble hingga ff ini juga jd ff dg chapter terbanyak milik

Saya tak tahu harus menulis apa lagi, pokoknya saya bahagia karena satu ff yang sudah tamat, setidaknya mengurangi hutang kepada readers.


End file.
